


Монохром. Амальгама

by Belfezon



Series: Монохром [1]
Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: История беглого монолитовца.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Поклонникам милого и адекватного «Монолита» читать не рекомендуется. Здесь это нечто среднее между зомбами и сектой класса «Храм Народов», помноженное на суровое пси-воздействие и полную ломку личности адепта.  
> 2\. Монолит это камень, «Монолит» - клан.  
> 3\. Это не новеллизация, события во многом перекликаются с игрой, но едут не по рельсам.  
> 4\. Имя майора не Александр. На самом деле, в игре указаны только фамилия и отчество - Александрович. Так что, ящитаю, канон не нарушен.

      - За мной, - прохрипел Бродяга сдавленно, болящим горлом.  
      Они не шли – ползли. По пояс в вязкой жиже. Хорошо хоть, броня позволяла не обращать внимания на ядовитые испарения. Но болото отнимало последние силы. Хотелось спать. Хотелось есть. Хотелось чая. Крепкого до горечи. Чтобы десны драл.  
      Страшный факт: Бродяга не знал, сколько еще живых за спиной. Побег из Припяти почти не запомнился. Кто-то стрелял, кто-то погибал...  
      Как же все достало.  
      Он потянулся за сигаретой, да так и замер, ухватившись за фильтр: по болоту шуршал не-человек. Опасная в своей непредсказуемости тварь.  
      Бродяга обернулся. Пересчитал людей. Пятеро. Всего лишь. А шли восемь.  
      Он не помнил, как терял своих. Вгляделся в тех, кто остался, и заметил ту же невнятную растерянность: словно вдруг детская песочница неведомым образом превратилась в настоящее поле боя - и неизвестно, кто враг, а кто друг.  
      Никто ничего не помнил. Они были - дети. На опасном донельзя болоте. Шестеро глупышей, едва ли осознающих окружающее, против шелестящих камышом мутантов. Дурной расклад.  
      Из зарослей, приглушенно рыча, выскочили снорки. Мерзкие облезлые манекены в противогазах. Бродяга почему-то всегда сравнивал их с тварями из Silent Hill: наверное, потому что это была последняя компьютерная игра, которую он видел в той жизни, до Зоны.  
      Он нашел в себе силы поднять автомат. Слишком медленно. Ушел в сторону, уклоняясь от прыжка монстра, не переставая всаживать пули в упругое нечеловеческое тело. Кажется, кричал. Смутно помнится: умолял тех, кто с ним, помочь. Но все были слишком «вне себя». Соображали на уровне плесени. Не могли удержать оружие – стволы повисали ненужными игрушками, и непослушные руки возили их по тине. А рты бормотали, хотели что-то сказать, но ничего внятного не выходило. Один от бессилия начал по-бабьи плакать. Монолит за просто так отпускать не будет, на то он и Монолит.  
      Бродяга стрелял. Вот один снорк распластался поверх тинистого болотного киселя. Вот второй влетел в Трамплин и, оглушенный, медленно погрузился в ядовитую жижу. Когти последнего мутанта рвали комбез, оставляли борозды на пластинах-вставышах, и даже думать не хотелось, что было бы, зацепи снорк живую плоть. И тут гильза на обратном ходу затвора застряла поперек ствольной коробки - автомат вмиг стал бесполезным грузом. Бродяга бросил его, взялся за нож.  
      Три панических, судорожных тычка под противогаз - и монстр осел в болото.  
      А Бродяга ощутил себя вконец обессиленным.  
      Монолит, кажется, отпустил: он уже не чувствовал давящей воли, вот только в голове шумело, хотелось блевать, да и вообще состояние было - хуже некуда. Как у наркомана в ломке...  
      Бродяга собрал самого себя в этакий мускульный комок, заставил двигаться на чистом упрямстве. Так вышло, что он единственный сейчас сохранял хотя бы подобие человеческого облика. Остальные были кусками мяса: стонущего, хнычущего, бессмысленного.  
      Он повытаскивал братьев из болотной каши, разложил на сухом месте. Убедился, что живы. Руководствуясь неким животным инстинктом, заполз под разлапистый ивовый куст, свернулся калачиком и забылся.


	2. Chapter 2

      Если верить чудом уцелевшему ПДА, проспал Бродяга от силы полчаса. Проснулся рывком, будто в бок пнули. Схватился за ствол и только потом сообразил, что нужно достать из нехитрого автоматного чрева помятую гильзу.  
      Горел костер. Болото шуршало камышами. Тихо свистел ветер. А по ту сторону костра сидел человек. На вид – самый обычный одиночка. Хотя веяло от него некой матеростью. Явно не салага-новичок. Странно, что не перестрелял их, пока в отрубе валялись.  
      - Тяжко пришлось? - спросил сталкер. А в голосе… сочувствие?   
      - Терпимо, - прошамкал Бродяга. Во рту что-то мешало, он не сразу понял, что это - онемевший язык.  
      - Значит, тяжко, - заключил тот. Прикурил от головни, выдохнул в сторону звезд мутный дым. – Я - Дегтярев.  
      - Внушает, - меланхолично отозвался Бродяга. - Не против, если я автомат к бою приведу?  
      - Только ствол в небо. Как обычно.  
      - Дурацкая ситуация, - произнес он, по привычке пожевав губу.  
      - Почему дурацкая? - казалось, Дегтярев пошевелил всем лицом, обозначая оскорбленное недоумение: у него была на удивление богатая мимика.  
      - Да потому, что я у тебя разрешения спрашиваю, а ты разрешаешь, - Бродяга устало рассмеялся - но честно, по-человечески так.  
      - А запретил бы? - выразительные брови сталкера взлетели почти до челки.  
      - Значит, сам бы перезарядился. Без санкций. Мы ушли от необходимости разрешений.  
      - Филолог?! - снова удивился Дегтярев.  
      - С чего бы? - обиделся Бродяга.  
      - Ну, «мы ушли от необходимости разрешений». Так на моей памяти только неудавшиеся литераторы выражались. И кого ни копни, - он шлепнул ладонью об колено, - филолог! Как правило, недоучка.  
      - Я - реактивщик. Двигателями занимался для ракет, - ответил Бродяга, уловив смысл.  
      У горизонта, куда медленно ползла бабочка Ориона с жирной Бетельгейзе на поясе, полыхнуло вдруг зеленым.  
      - Долг зовет, - вздохнул Дегтярев.  
      - Не понял...  
      - «Долг». Клан такой. Зовут. Я Шульге десяток ракет выдал, «многозвезд. зеленого огня».  
      На фоне Ориона расцвели сразу три зеленых искры.  
      - Они самые, - будто извиняясь, сказал Дегтярев. - Мне бежать пора. А вы отсыхайте. Теперь безопасно: я «монов» наставил.  
      - Кого? - поморщился, пытаясь понять, Бродяга.  
      - Мины осколочные направленного взрыва, - пояснил тот. Поднялся на ноги, закинул винтовку на плечо.  
       «На товарища Сухова похож», - подумалось Бродяге.  
      - Короче, здесь безопасно. Вот вода, - сталкер легонько пнул обшарпанную пластиковую канистру в зеленых прожилках водорослей. - А тут - еда. Десять банок китайской тушенки. Будьте здесь. Я вернусь. Отдам долг «Долгу» - и вернусь. Никуда только не рыпайтесь. Договорились?  
      - А куда мы рыпнемся? – пожал плечами Бродяга. До него только сейчас стало медленно доходить, в каком отчаянном положении они оказались. Выбраться из Припяти – это полдела, а что дальше?  
      Дегтярев тем временем протянул твердую сухую ладонь - на среднем пальце была застарелая мозоль, намятая ручкой или карандашом. Бродяга приметил - и удивился: уж на штабного писарька тот не походил ни грамма, а однако ж, много пишет!  
      Провожая взглядом уходящего сталкера, он вдруг ощутил слабый, но чувствительный укол совершенно не-взрослого одиночества. Вспомнилось детство. Детский сад и ночная смена. Как он катал в темной комнате по ковру цвета крови игрушечный бронетранспортер – с полустершимися цифрами 69 на холодной алюминиевой башенке - а молодые женщины, даже лиц которых не помнил, смотрели на него сонными глазами и терзали прозрачный диск телефона. Он тогда остался один из всей средней группы - и с голодной тоской ждал... маму... лучше маму, чем папу. Папа даже бронетранспортера не оценит...  
      Воспоминание поднялось из мутных глубин сознания и тут же погасло без следа – будто приснилось.   
      Бродяге захотелось окликнуть Дегтярева, но он сдержался. Почему-то поверил: вернется. Без лишних просьб - вернется.  
      Он оглянулся на своих, то ли спящих, то ли обморочных - сразу не понять - и подкинул в костер полешку.  
  
      Мина сработала, когда Бродяга уже, к своему стыду, спал.  
      Грохнуло. Проснулся. Схватился за ствол, в сонном ужасе поймав себя на мысли: вдруг это тот странный сталкер на собственную мину напоролся? Что же делать?  
      Светанул фонариком по темной жиже болота – у самого берега, разорванный надвое, медленно тонул дохлый кровосос...


	3. Chapter 3

      Бродяга организовал своих, как умел - братья даже сейчас не пытались оспаривать его право отдавать приказы и решать за всех разом.  
      Утром, когда отходняк от пси-атак Монолита прошел, они начали обустраивать лагерь. В бетонной трубе искусственного русла на карминно-красном капоте от «запорожца» развели костер. Оба конца тоннеля увешали пучками камыша и нитяными тяжами мха. Замаскировались. Да и Выброс переждать хоть и тяжко, но можно.  
      В общности «Монолита» они все, как один, привыкли чувствовать вышнюю волю, руководствоваться внешним приказом. И пятеро бойцов заглядывали Бродяге в рот в ожидании инструкций. По-другому они уже давно разучились жить. Им всем нужен был даже не командир - отец. И он сейчас старался быть таким отцом, хоть и давалось это тяжело. Ежесекундно хотелось хоть на кого-нибудь переложить часть ответственности. Но никого подходящего рядом не было.   
      Чтобы не давать поводов к безделью, Бродяга стал посылать бойцов на разведку. Делая вид, что это жизненно необходимо, зарисовывал данные в обтрепанном блокноте - и снова отправлял разведчиков. Лишь бы не сидели, лишь бы не предавались унынию.  
      И кучка беспомощных, потерянных, словно слепые котята, людей постепенно приходила в себя: они по мере сил привели в порядок оружие и броню. Ночью у костра заговаривали друг с другом – осторожно, тщательно подбирая слова, словно заново учились общаться. Даже перешучиваться пытались. Бродяга тихо гордился ими. Единственное, что грызло его: они были сами по себе. Одни.  
      Лишь бы остальные не поняли раньше времени, что здесь они не нужны ни единой живой душе.  
      Впрочем...  
      На третий день вернулся Дегтярев.   
      Он торопливо шагал по дороге, закинув за спину «Винторез» на лохматом, не первой свежести ремне. Завидев ждущего у обочины Бродягу, лишь мягко улыбнулся.  
      - Представь, контролера уделал. Не поверишь: ножом! - не переставая светиться «невыносимой легкостью бытия», он протянул бывшему монолитовцу раскрытую ладонь. Возможно, это было для него нормой: появляться вдруг - и словно бы расстались пять минут назад.  
      - А у нас всегда пять часов и всегда время пить чай, - без особого веселья отозвался Бродяга. Впрочем, руку пожал.  
      - Что стряслось-то? - уловил нотку Дегтярев.  
      Бродяга хотел было обвиноватить его, всего такого благополучного, но вовремя понял, что винить-то сталкера не за что. Наоборот, благодарить бы. А все ж не получалось простить ему собственной слабости, своего одиночества. Того, что три дня без малого Бродяга ждал его, периодически выходя на дорогу.  
      - Так, - он махнул рукой. - Не обращай внимания. Просто устал, как собака.  
      - Понятно, - сказал Дегтярев. - Ты вот что, давай пока обойдемся без лишней лирики. Для начала – что с вами случилось? Чего вы из Припяти-то вылезли? У «Монолита» здесь фанатов не то чтобы много.  
      - Надоело болванчиками ходить. Как Выжигатель отключили, мы очухиваться и начали. Не все, конечно. А что до того творили - вспоминать блевотно. Ну, и значит, всем отрядом, сколько нас было, решили когти рвать. Те, кто ушел – все здесь, - Бродяга кивнул под насыпь, где у костра нервно топтались его люди. - В общем-то, все.  
      - А дальнейшие планы?  
      - Какие могут быть планы? - Бродяга пожал плечами. - Сам же сказал, не рады нам здесь. Никто не рад, даже отмороженные наемники.  
      Дегтярев поскреб щетинистый подбородок. Огляделся.  
      - Есть мыслишка. В «Долг» пойдете?  
      - Это как же получится-то? Долговцы нас с удовольствием на ремешки порежут.  
      - Ну, это-то я устрою. За «Долгом» должок есть в мой адрес, так что договориться можно. Разве что насчет своей прежней жизни поменьше болтайте, а то нервных людей везде хватает. Незачем провоцировать, так сказать... Так что скажешь? Потолкуй со своими, я не тороплю.  
      - Ладно. Сейчас посовещаемся. Ты мне только одно объясни: вот тебе лично какой резон со всего этого?  
      - Так важно?  
      - Мне, может, и не важно. Остальные спросят, я что им скажу? Пришел, мол, Санта-Клаус и тем, кто хорошо кушал и командиров слушал, подарок приготовил?  
      Дегтярев тяжело вздохнул.  
      - Постарайся поверить в банальный человечий альтруизм. Иногда и так бывает.  
      - Не бывает, - покачал головой Бродяга. - Давно такого не видел.  
      - Как знаешь. Только иного ответа не жди: его выдумывать придется, а врать я не любитель.  
  
      Дегтярев и впрямь договорился с «Долгом», в тот же день. Уже к вечеру он вернулся со станции Янов, которую разведчики из группы Бродяги видели лишь с почтительного расстояния. С ним были двое черно-красных долговцев.  
      С некоторой брезгливостью оглядели они беглых монолитовцев, после чего один из них, видимо, старший по званию, кивнул второму, и тот скинул на землю тяжелый баул.  
      - Переодевайтесь, - коротко приказал первый. - А свое барахло сожгите к черту. Три минуты времени.   
      Спорить никто не стал. К дисциплине монолитовцы были вполне привычны, хотя лично Бродяге долговцы показались чересчур уж... В общем, типа армейских «дедушек». Он переглянулся с Дегтяревым, и тот сдержанно кивнул: все нормально, мол.  
      В бауле лежали шесть комплектов легких комбинезонов фирменной черно-красной расцветки.  
      В три минуты управились, а Бродяга ухитрился даже спрятать в бетонной трубе-русле свой монолитовский скафандр. Хоть и окрас у него не модный, а все ж вещь полезная.  
      Пока разгоралась, обложенная термитными шашками, гора ненужной, вражеской ныне униформы, новоиспеченных долговцев привели к присяге.  
      Все. Новая жизнь. К добру ли, к худу, но - новая.   
      Бродяга был если и не счастлив, все же почувствовал огромное облегчение: теперь они не одни.


	4. Chapter 4

      Служба в «Долге» после припятских, вспоминавшихся серой, почему-то вечно пахнущей трупами мутью, дней казалась Бродяге почти синекурой. Даже несмотря на то, что бывшие монолитовцы сходу попали в парии и потому держались исключительно друг друга. Но авторитет их в клане потихоньку креп.  
      Уже через пару дней, когда окончательно рассеялся морок в головах, они проявили себя в стычке с наемниками как хорошо сработанный отряд, в котором ни один человек не был лишним. Даже матерые офицеры дивились, откуда у новичков такая четкая слаженность в действиях. Два фланговых, авангард, основная тройка - и каждый прикрыт как минимум двумя стволами.  
      Секрет был прост: у всех, кто достаточно долго походил в состоянии этакого полу-зомби, взаимосвязь получалась почти без слов, на уровне пси-поля. Видимо, под влиянием Монолита что-то такое сделалось с их мозгами, и изменение это оказалось более стойким, чем прежние, навязанные убеждения.  
      Время от времени Бродяга общался со свободовцами: довольно дурацким способом делили станцию два враждующих клана. Нейтральной территорией было фойе с окошечками кассы и буфета. И именно на нейтральной территории, за «стоячим» вокзальным столиком, он заново открывал для себя мир Зоны.  
      Несмотря на предвзятость долговцев, несмотря на клановую пропаганду, на ежедневные проповеди политрука капитана Савицкого, воскрешающие в памяти дни и месяцы, проведенные под выедающей сознание пси-пятой Монолита, Бродяга никак не мог возненавидеть Зону, никак не проникался презрением и антипатией к веселым беспредельщикам из «Свободы», уважал окопавшегося в подвале станции Зверобоя, который пылал к мутантам то ли ненавистью, то ли слишком горячей любовью.  
      Но сильнее всего в речах Савицкого резали слух совершенно дурацкие домыслы про Дегтярева. Бродяга даже подозревал, что тот когда-то походя, в своей манере, очень сильно притиснул какую-то любимую мозоль капитана. Ну не верилось ни на йоту в то, что Дегтярев - суть враг всех сталкеров, злобный сотрудник СБУ, опричник и вообще личность подозрительная.  
      После лекций политрука вся группа Бродяги, не сговариваясь, занимала столики на нейтральной территории. И выпивки с закуской брали вдвое. Свои, долговские, редко присоединялись, да и то потом, по слухам, получали по полной за такие посиделки от командиров своих квадов. А вот вольных и свободовцев даже звать не приходилось: сами слетались, словно воробьи на семечки.  
      Полковник Шульга, наоборот, время от времени звал его в свой кабинет, строгий, в стиле «ампир-вампир»: настольная лампа-колокольчик, которой так удобно светить в глаза на допросах, полевой телефон ТА-57 с классической «нуарной» черной трубкой, так удобной для мордобития. Графин граненый, с тяжелой пробкой-стопкой. Внутри - явно не вода.  
      Шульга относился к бывшим монолитовцам с неподдельным интересом. После каждого выхода в патруль или на задание непременно требовал от Бродяги полного отчета: как двигались, как аномалии обходили, как друг друга страховали. Все на бумажке карандашом зарисовывал, пометки делал. Не скрываясь, сочинял главе «Долга» Воронину реляции насчет перехода от квадов к тактическим шестеркам, на манер их группы.  
  
      А ночами снился «Монолит».  
      Странно, днем Бродяга снов не видел почти, а если и случалось, не запоминались, мелькали чем-то радужно-конфетным и исчезали, стоило только проснуться - лишь оставляли приятное тонкое послевкусие, слабый след подсознательной «киношки».  
       Ночные сны были кошмарами.  
_Вот он ползет по холодному бетонному полу. Голый. Безоружный. Впереди яснеет неземной благодатный свет, но не понять, что это светит. Есть лишь желание - доползти, коснуться, преисполниться этой благодати._  
 _А на полу - стеклянный бой. И зубастый оконный, и лезвийно-острый тонких колб и плафонов. И локти, колени, ладони, запястья, живот - все покрывается глубокими кровоточащими разрезами. И на ноги не встать - давит к полу сила, что сильнее всякой человечьей воли. Ползи - или сдохни. И он ползет. А за ним - след. Сперва кровь, потом в крови - кожа лоскутами._  
 _А благодать все ближе. И к чему тогда боль и унижение, если сдашься, не дотянешь?_  
 _И он тянется к свету, протаскивая себя сквозь стеклянную терку..._  
      Просыпается - и холодный пот утирает с длинных рубцов на предплечьях, на бедрах, бездумно гладит уродливые шрамы на животе...  
      А сон опять жадно и беспощадно хватает свое...  
_...Бешенство. Опять гол и слаб. А эта сука-благодать зовет нещадно: будь достоин, преодолей все. Не ради себя, ради МЕНЯ!_  
 _Рядом - такой же. Только не струится по его ранам кровь, тело его прикрыто пятнистой хищной шкурой-комбинезоном, в руке его пистолет, а на поясе - нож. А благодать просит: убей, останови!_  
 _И Бродяга идет, чтобы остановить. Убить. Зачем еще он нужен? Только идти и убивать. Останавливать тех, кто против Имени Его. Из одежды - обтрепанные офицерские кальсоны из киевского военторга. Первоначально серые, теперь же - без просвета грязно-багровые. Из оружия – только он сам._  
 _Пуля «макара» чиркает по шее, оставляя жгучую борозду, но это - мелочь, не стоящая внимания._  
 _Следующая пуля прошивает мякоть бедра, и нога перестает нормально подчиняться. Но он успевает дотянуться до врага в прыжке и, выхватив нож, всадить ему в низ живота. Затем от самого лобка - по восходящей: правое подреберье, мокрый хруст вдоль грудины, разрубленная ключица. И - после страстного, почти любовного объятия за шею, после взгляда в растерянные глаза - стремительный и изящный, как укол скорпиона, удар в основание черепа...._  
      Снова просыпается - рывком, электрошоковым ударом. Хватает раскрытым до боли ртом воздух - со всеми его спорами, беккерелями, свободным цианом - и засыпает дальше...  
      Видения не хотят отпускать. Они четко осознают свою цель: в этом Бродяга уверен...  
_Он снова гол и безоружен. Холодно. Голову тянет вниз: поклонись. Но он борется, сам не понимая ни причин, ни последствий. И лишь во сне, повторяющемся раз за разом, видит, что за спиной Проповедник уже взял его на прицел._  
 _\- Вперед! - это даже не приказ, это прямой импульс в мышцы. Бродяга не успевает сообразить, а уже идет._  
 _Перед ним - бетонная плита с торчащей по торцам щетиной тонкой арматуры. На плите - девушка. Миниатюрная брюнетка с детским овалом лица, с яркими сочными губами. Как-то сторонне, внутрисонно, он отмечает: совсем девчонка. Привлекательная, даже желанная, если бы не..._  
 _Если бы не обрезки водопроводной трубы, вбитые в ее ладони и ступни. Если бы не затравленный, полный ужаса взгляд, если бы не многочисленные синяки и ссадины, оставленные до него братьями..._  
 _\- Жертва! – провозглашает бесплотный, приводящий в священный, раболепный экстаз голос. Он ни от одного из живущих: Он - сам Монолит! И Бродяга склоняет голову, ощущая омерзительную радость подчинения._  
 _Преодолевая упругой плотью сухое, похожее на песок, сопротивление, он входит в ее тело, подается вперед. Назад. И снова. И снова._  
 _Девушка уже не кричит, только беззвучно плачет, а Бродяга ощущает нисходящую на него мягкими волнами благодать - и не может остановиться._  
 _Когда ему удается кончить - а это случается на удивление быстро – глаза жертвы оказываются сухими. Она смотрит на него с отчаянной надеждой: за последние недели Бродяга - единственный, кто не пытался причинить ей лишнюю боль. А в голове стучит настойчивый приказ: убей!_  
 _Рука сама нащупывает услужливо подсунутый нож. Черный матированный клинок легко вспарывает мягкий живот. И в тот же миг что-то твердое, Имеющее Право, входит в него самого. Внизу, между ног зарождается сверхновая._  
 _\- Продолжай... – велит чей-то неоспоримый голос. - Палач и жертва едины в боли._  
 _Бродяга не оглядывается – ему не давали такой команды. Он послушно ведет лезвие вверх, к слабеющим, разъезжающимся двумя уже бесполезными мешочками грудям, небрежно поправляет выпирающие сизые кишки, а нечто твердое и столь же беспощадное, как его нож, двигается внутри него. Все выше и выше. Кажется, до самого мозга..._  
 _Он не помнит, кричала ли девушка._  
      ...И опять - катапультирование в реальность. Словно само подсознание бежит от этих снов-воспоминаний...  
      ...Но - не отпускает, опять окунает головой вниз в самый омут.  
_\- Во имя твое... – хрипло шепчет он, сжимая еще живое, теплое сердце. Оно пытается сократиться, прокачать через себя кровь, но хватает лишь воздух, влажно чмокая клапанами._  
 _А Бродяга кусает, жмурится в кровожадном азарте, отрывая зубами первый кусок._  
 _Он по-прежнему гол, из-под ягодиц струится на пол нечто: коктейль из крови, дерьма и чужой спермы. Он сидит, коленопреклоненный, и давясь, пожирает женское - девичье, пожалуй! - сердце, а под ним помимо его воли набегает зловонная лужа..._  
  
       Бродяга старался не спать по ночам. Брал самые собачьи смены в карауле, лишь бы не вспоминать, лишь бы сбежать от собственного прошлого...


	5. Chapter 5

      На Янов вернулись в угрюмом молчании. Дегтярев шагал размашисто, споро, словно уже воочию видел перед собой неведомую цель. Бродяге же казалось, что к ногам его гири подвесили, и каждый шаг давался с трудом, и что-то внутри, какая-то темная масса мыслей, чувств, страхов, вины давила к земле, повисала на плечах невидимым грузом.  
      Дегтярев нырнул в свой подвал: не иначе, скарб готовить к дальнему походу.  
      Бродяга получил легкий втык от полковника Шульги за самовольную отлучку на целые сутки и порцию обвиняющих, искоса, взглядов от своей группы. Разве что неунывающий Морж похлопал его по плечу и наплескал в подкопченную кружку холодной, словно со льда, водки.  
      Через полчаса, еще налегке, но уже весь в заботах, мимо пролетел Дегтярев. Остановился. Вернулся.  
      Бродяга, уже хмельной, с затаенной надеждой поднял на него глаза. Ну, пусть бы сказал, что передумал насчет Припяти. Мало ли в Зоне загадок? Зачем туда-то лезть? Дойти - и то проблема, а уж выжить...  
      - Я понял тебя, - Дегтярев очень серьезно на него глянул, взял за плечо, стиснул. - Ты остаешься. Точка. Я права не имею тебя с собой тащить.  
      - Куда собрались? - напрягся Морж, готовый встать на защиту своего командира.  
      - На Таити, - резко ответил сталкер, и столько властности было в его негромком голосе, что Морж пристыженно стих. Но, тем не менее, старался бочком-бочком, а втиснуться между ними.  
      - Хороший у тебя друг, - улыбнулся вдруг Дегтярев. - Верный. Я тоже тебе друг. Поэтому ты никуда не идешь. Понял?  
      - Иду, - заупрямился Бродяга во внезапной хмельной лихости.  
      - Нет. Я решил. Ты - не споришь.  
      - Что это не спорю?! - возмутился Бродяга.  
      Дегтярев вздохнул:  
      - Сам напросился...  
      Морж предостерегающе уперся ладонью ему в нагрудник. Тот будто и не заметил.  
      - Ты. Мне. Должен, - сказал негромко, чеканя слова.  
      - Потому и пойду! – рявкнул в ответ Бродяга.  
      - Потому и сделаешь, как я сказал! Я - иду! Ты - нет!  
      Бродяга сник.  
      - Вот и решили, - Дегтярев хлопнул его по плечу и, не говоря больше ни слова, устремился по своим делам.  
      - Крутой мужик, - проводив его взглядом, сказал Морж.  
      - Чересчур уж, - невесело отозвался Бродяга.  
  
      Проснулся он посреди ночи, на долговской половине станции. Как до койки добрался - память не сохранила. Крутило похмелье. Глодала совесть. И был ли то просто алкогольный постэффект? Как говорится, если утром стыдно, но не ясно - за что и перед кем, значит, вечер прожит не зря…  
      ...или действительно произошло что-то очень и очень важное, о чем в спиртном угаре он попросту забыл?  
      На соседней койке, за межевым камнем зеленой фанерной тумбочки, беззаботно храпел Морж. Уж не за этот ли храп ему прозвище досталось?  
      Пили вместе. Драться - не дрались. Что же случилось-то? Бродяга не знал. Пока не знал.  
      Нет, все не так банально. Не обычная пьянка, что-то выше, важнее случилось. Что же? Важное... а что было важным в последние дни вообще? Служба?   
      Он дернулся от внезапного озарения: Дегтярев!  
      Вспомнился разговор. Вспомнился его решительный напор и навязанное в счет долга обязательство.  
      - М-мать твою, - Бродяга схватился за голову. Не потому, что виноватым себя почувствовал, наоборот - разозлился вдруг за то, что в очередной раз...   
      Нет, умом он понимал, что Дегтярев вовсе не зла ему желал - спасал. Но кто ему право давал вот так походя решать за других?  
      Не зарекайся пить с похмелья. Не геройствуй вопреки воле спасаемого.  
      Умом он понимал... Но душа, сердце само...  
      ...он всегда считал, что поэтический термин «сердце» как вместилище всего воистину человеческого - суть глупость и излишнее преувеличение. Сейчас на себе понял: именно сердце. Этот насос для крови что-то значит в человеке, что-то очень важное определяет, и объяснить это что-то словами невозможно - только почувствовать.  
      ...протестовали, ныли от ребяческой какой-то обиды, ощущали неправильность произошедшего - и просили немедленного действия.  
      Решение, хоть и глупое до клинического идиотизма, но, как Бродяге казалось, единственно верное, созрело быстро. Он вскочил, перебросил через плечо винтовку, другим плечом подхватил за одну лямку рюкзак, в котором неизменно хранилось все его нехитрое имущество. Потолкал Моржа, и едва тот открыл глаза, рванувшись спросонья, как по тревоге, приложил палец к губам: тихо, мол.  
      - Остаешься за старшего, - прошептал. - Что хочешь ври, но придержи мне местечко. Если через четыре дня не вернусь, списывай как погибшего. Усек?  
      - Этого... как его... Дегтярева догонять пойдешь? - сообразил тот.  
      - Почему догонять?  
      - Ты уж спать завалился, как он ушел. Просил приглядеть за тобой, - Морж усмехнулся.  
      - Приглядишь? - сурово спросил Бродяга.  
      - Чай не маленький. Что за тобой глядеть-то? Валяй.  
  
      Наутро, когда обнаружилось, что Старший ночью ушел, оставив братьев на попечение Моржа, они пристали к новому командиру с вопросами. Немыслимо было, чтобы Бродяга вот так их бросил, и среди бойцов расползались непонимание, обида, уныние.  
      - Нос выше, - успокоил их Морж. - По делу он свалил. Наш общий долг отдавать.  
      Они поняли - каждый по-своему, но общим было мнение: Старший ушел в Припять. Они чувствовали, что именно там источник всех бед: во время последнего Выброса каждый из них тонул в пугающе-реальных кошмарах без надежды выплыть. И слышал страшный, нечеловеческий голос Монолита.


	6. Chapter 6

      Дегтярев был на Янове довольно частым гостем. Жаль, что неизменно торопливым. Ходил всегда размашистым шагом революционера, словно каждую секунду его жизни кто-то отмерял и оценивал на результативность. Ремонт - визит к медику - и снова в Зону. Иногда останавливался на нейтральной территории - пообщаться, найти проводника - но это случалось редко.  
      Бродяги он словно и не замечал. Впрочем, и не должен был, наверное. Не усыновил же он его, в конце концов...  
      Пересеклись они вполне по делу только дней через десять. Группа бывших монолитовцев шла в дальнее патрулирование, к самому «Юпитеру». Именно на маршруте встретился им взмыленный, заполошный сталкер.  
      Он в своей торопливой манере шагал со стороны Янова, и вид у него был донельзя озабоченный.  
      - Куда бежим? - поинтересовался Бродяга.  
      Дегтярев, узнав его, заметно обрадовался.  
      - Искал я долговцев, но не думал, что вы будете. Дело есть небольшое.  
      - Вообще-то мы при исполнении.  
      - Понимаю. Но это ненадолго. Там человек в беде - у гопья местного в заложниках оказался. Мне бы группа поддержки не помешала. Для убедительности, знаешь...  
      - Не вопрос, - пожал плечами Бродяга. - Далеко идти?  
      Заикнуться об уставе он не решился. Как и вопросы лишние задавать. Вполне вероятно, что Дегтярев недавно так же бегал, искал, куда их самих пристроить.  
      - Нет. Если поторопимся - за час-полтора обернемся.  
      - Ну веди тогда, - Бродяга коротко кивнул своим, и группа без лишних слов взяла их в этакую «коробочку», прикрыв стволами со всех сторон.  
      - Даже не спросишь, в чем дело? - сощурился сталкер.  
      - Не спрошу. Сочтешь нужным - сам расскажешь.  
      Дегтярев надолго замолчал, будто чего-то устыдившись. Бродяга неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что улавливает даже с закрытыми глазами какие-то отголоски его эмоций, словно...  
      - Я спрошу, а ты ответь честно, - не потребовал - попросил он, - ты ходил под Монолитом, я прав?  
      - С чего бы вдруг? - рассеянно отозвался сталкер.  
      - То есть нет?  
      - Нет. В последний раз в Припяти был в восемьдесят шестом. Как раз в первый класс собирался осенью...  
      Бродяга ощутил легкую, ностальгическую грусть, но - и все. Ни страха, ни неуверенности, какая неизменно выдает лжецов. Не врал - Монолит не касался его мозгов.  
      Тогда - почему? Почему Бродяга чувствует его, как и всякого в своей команде?  
      - Я понял, о чем ты, - сказал вдруг Дегтярев. - С головой у меня странновато, так?  
      - Что-то вроде...  
      - Это все Выбросы, - он беззаботно усмехнулся. - Я трижды под Выбросом побывал. Как жив остался, это большой вопрос. Вот, после третьего и началось. Странности какие-то. Контролера - ну, я тебе рассказывал. Пытался рассказать... Так вот, этого гнусавца я почуял за добрый километр, словно на нем маячок висел. А он меня – нет. До последнего не просекал, что я рядом, пока я к нему в упор не подкрался. Так-то вот.  
      - И все? Еще что-то должно быть.  
      - Да всякого понемногу. Вот сейчас, к примеру, отчего-то знаю, что тебя так взволновало. У монолитовцев тоже чуйка сильно развита, из-за излучений там ваших.  
      - Они не наши, - буркнул Бродяга. - Но в целом ты прав.  
      - Надо бы нам всей компанией яйцеголовым сдаться. Для опытов. Интересный же феномен! - он рассмеялся, а вот Бродяге стало вдруг невесело.  
      Ему бы и самому разобраться, что такое творится в их мозгах - а потом, разобравшись, хоть жизнь положить, а стереть эту дрянь, этот Монолит, это пси-поле или что там еще за хрень, в атомарную пыль. Чтобы никто больше... никогда...  
  
      Подошли к контейнерной базе тихо, без лишнего шума.  
      - Здесь, - сказал Дегтярев. - Бандиты. Заложник...  
      - Понял, - кивнул Бродяга.  
      Группа рванула вперед, вверх по склону холма, на котором торчала нагромождением стальных коробок старая контейнерная база.  
      - Куда?! - зашипел сталкер, но они его уже не слышали. Была четкая, понятная задача, был обозначен противник - а остальное уже не интересно. Лирика.  
      Часовых у ворот базы сняли по-тихому, ножами. Одного, щуплого мелколицего ханыгу с бегающими глазками, взяли «языком» и, прежде чем ему перерезали глотку, он подсказал, раболепствуя перед превосходящей силой, где держат заложника.  
      - Мразь-то какая, - с чувством сказал Морж, штурмовик группы, обожающий как раз «тесный контакт». Вытер окровавленный нож о куртку незадачливого бандита, пихнул умирающего ногой.  
      В темный бокс, где находился неведомый заложник, ворвались с ураганной лихостью. Вперед улетели светошумовые гранаты, следом, экономно постреливая, ворвался авангард. Фланговые замкнули единственный выход из помещения. Дробовик Моржа дважды рявкнул, и двое бандитов рухнули на бетонный пол. Заелозили ногами в короткой агонии. Бродяга пустил пулю в лоб здоровенному амбалу, который слепо палил во все стороны из могучего «Страйкера», создавая неимоверный грохот. Срезал очередью еще одного не в меру шустрого мужичка, который, не надеясь на верность глаза, решил бросить гранату «на звук». Не получилось: Бродяга зацепил его раньше, и бандит повалился на собственную «эргэдэшку». Взрывом его, еще живого, подкинуло в воздух, словно тряпичную куклу, и основательно нафаршировало осколками.  
      - Мясо, - меланхолично заметил Морж.  
      Бой был вполне равный. Шестеро бандитов, шестеро долговцев - и мудро распластавшийся на полу заложник. Вот только они были профи, а бандиты - ну, они и в Африке бандиты. Свора злых драчунов, но уж никак не бойцы.  
      А фланговые на входе уже затеяли перестрелку с кем-то снаружи.  
      - Сколько? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Вижу троих. Это не все. Еще подходят.  
      - Нормально.  
      Морж подобрал «Страйкер». Большим мальчикам - большие игрушки...  
      - Эй, там, не шмаляйте! - резкий, каркающий голос прорвался в бокс снаружи даже сквозь грохот стрельбы. - Базар есть! Я - Гном. Кто у вас за бугра будет?  
      Бродяга уже собирался ответить, но в наступившей тишине что-то сочно щелкнуло, и уже другой голос завопил:  
      - Все, мужики. Разойдемся! Отзовите снайпера!  
      Когда они вышли из бокса, едва не на руках вынося существенно перепуганного, но даже не поцарапанного заложника, бандюки уже отступили, а на открытой площадке над трупом Гнома стоял с «винторезом» в руках Дегтярев. Уголком рта смолил сигарету. Завидев Бродягу, поморщился и, отбросив дымный бычок, постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу.  
      - Вот дурень, а? Я ж всего лишь выкуп доставить должен был. А вы что затеяли? Маньяки, чесслово!  
      Но глаза его улыбались, и Бродяга понял, что они все сделали правильно.


	7. Chapter 7

      С тех пор Дегтярев довольно часто общался с Бродягой. Поговорить было о чем: их странные, покореженные мозги - с чего бы ни начинался разговор, хоть бы и с погоды на Марсе, неизменно скатывался к тому, что с ними происходит. Сталкер относился к этому вполне спокойно, без страха и даже с неким любопытством. Бродяга же, хоть и признавал - да, вещь-то она полезная, эта дистанционная чуйка, но все ж помнил, чему обязан своим невольным апгрейдом. Лучше бы уж его радиоактивный паук укусил или там контролер в свите подержал, чем так…  
      И порой он ловил себя на мысли, что хочет убить Дегтярева: за то, что тот такой... добрый, чуткий, понимает его нужду. Даже на контейнерной базе, с заложником - Бродяга знал - он попросту позволил им немного побыть самими собой, поразвлечься. А ситуацию он «пас», как ни крути. Уложить десяток бандюков снаружи бокса ему стоило бы лишь потраченного магазина.  
      Такой близости, такой обязанности хоть кому-нибудь Бродяга боялся. И потому... убить. За то, что после Монолита этот парень - самый сильный кандидат на обрубание его личной свободы. А Бродяга мечтал научиться быть свободным.  
      - Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - сказал как-то походя Дегтярев. Схватил за руку, прижал к столу: - Хочешь дуэль - устроим. Но не здесь. Согласен?  
      Пятерня его не оставляла простора для маневра - она была тиски. Нежные, мягкие, человечные, но - тиски.  
      Бродяга кивнул.  
  
      Они сошлись без свидетелей, на запасных путях Янова. Никто никому ничего не хотел доказать - но отступать было поздно.  
      Молча достали оружие. Минуты две смотрели друг на друга. Выстрелили одновременно - Дегтярев уложил наглую псину за спиной Бродяги. Бродяга же накрошил в фарш с перьями вороний круг над его головой. Сталкера осыпало обрывками птиц.  
      - Ну, хватит? - улыбнувшись, спросил Дегтярев. - Разобрались?  
      От него хлестнуло волной. Близости? Доверия? Взаимного уважения?  
      Все вместе - но сильно, аж глаза защипало.  
  
      Он тогда помахал на прощание, развернулся и ушел. У него были свои дела.  
      Бродяга же зарылся в подвал. Зверобой гонял его от матраца: говорил, что, мол, территория Дегтярева. Но для него это был уже не запрет - провокация: он должен, обязан быть в той же жизни, что и этот странный удивительный человек. Для начала понюхать, чем пахнет его спальник и его подушка...  
  
      - Стрелять не стал. А пинков он не понял ни хрена. Так и лежит, скотина.  
  
      Бродяга, прилипнув к перистой колючей подушке тяжами непрошеной сонной слюны, поднял голову. Попытался открыть глаза.  
      - Привет, Дантес недобитый, - широко улыбнулся Дегтярев. Рядом с ним на полу парил котелок с крепким кофе. - Просыпаешься - или мою подушку доешь?  
      За его спиной тихо посмеивался Зверобой.  
      - Доем, - отозвался Бродяга. - У меня - крабы и радуга, - сообщил совершенно серьезным тоном, путая сон и реальность. И - закрыл глаза, вновь упав на подушку.  
      На излете сознания услышал: Дегтярев и Зверобой гулко ржут, и хоровой смех дробно раскатывается в бетонной коробке подвала...  
  
      Окончательно он проснулся, когда кто-то толкнул его в бок. Мягко, но требовательно.  
      Бродяга машинально ухватился за кобуру. На кисть тут же легли сухие, сильные пальцы.  
      - Незачем. Все свои, - Дегтярев почему-то провел рукой по его коротким волосам - как делал в лохматом детстве отец. - Просыпайся, дел много.   
      И вдруг хохотнул.  
      - Но с тебя - новая подушка. Эту - доедай.  
      И снова поскреб пальцами короткий ежик его волос.   
      Бродяга против воли ткнулся макушкой в эту ладонь, будто уличный кот, иссохший по человечьей ласке.


	8. Chapter 8

      В Зоне выпал снег. Черные, грязные тропки следов расползлись неопрятной паутиной на свежей белой простыне от самых дверей Янова - и до горизонта, сколько глаз видел.  
      - А ведь только август, - флегматично заметил Бродяга, катая между ладоней снежную мокрядь.  
      - Зона, - пожал плечами Дегтярев. - Меня здесь и бронтозавр не удивит.  
      - А видал? - пытливо спросил Бродяга, смяв в руке этакую тающую «свинчатку».  
      - Не. Йети видал, - совершенно серьезно ответил сталкер. Потом пояснил: - Контролер навел. Перестарался. В йети я не верю. Показал бы гуманоида серого, глядишь, поверил бы.  
      - Есть планы на сегодня?  
      - Согреться, - Дегтярев невесело рассмеялся. - Не люблю зиму. Тем более в августе.  
      Бродяга поежился - руки пощипывало холодом: под комбезом у него была всего лишь майка.  
      - Все еще хочешь меня убить? - спросил вдруг Дегтярев, с хрустом стиснув крепкий снежок.  
      - Нет, пожалуй.  
      - Почему хотел?  
      Бродяга молчал.  
      - Все равно узнаю. Забыл? У нас с тобой взаимная чуйка.  
      Бродяга молчал.  
      Снег был непривычно белый, резал глаз. А под ногами лужа грязная натаивала. И с пламегасителя дробью, по очереди, три капли срывались, долбя нежный воздушный сугроб темными скважинами.  
      Бродяга боялся пошевелиться. Он забыл, как выглядит снег. Боялся сломать...  
      - Красиво? - понял Дегтярев. - Жаль, растает. Не сегодня - завтра.  
      И вдруг размашисто, звонко влепил снежок ему в грудь. Мокрые осколки разлетелись по бронежилету, ущипнули за подбородок, за ухо, воровато нырнули за ворот, пробежали по груди холодными ручейками.  
      - С-скатина! - рявкнул Бродяга, забрасывая автомат за спину.  
      Дегтярев уже скрылся за вросшей в рельсовый путь цистерной.  
      Оттуда прилетел еще один снежок. Меткий, уверенный. Разлетелся на пузе. Хорошо, не в лицо - мог бы и нос поломать.  
      Бродяга хватанул пригоршню снега, умял до увесистого ядра, рванул к цистерне. В прыжке нырнул через вагонную сцепку - автомат колотил прикладом по загривку, - перекатился, метнул «на звук». Снежок бесполезно размазался по покатому желтому брюху цистерны. Противник успел взлететь на самый верх, к люкам, и оттуда опять размашисто съездил по нему снежком. На этот раз прямо за шиворот, по шее.  
      Стало неуютно, холодно, мерзко. Но - смешно. Бродяга давно так не веселился.  
      - Спекся, Дантес? - подначивал его с цистерны Дегтярев. Ствол «винтореза» лупил его по уху, а дробовик, вольготно раскачиваясь на длинном ремне - в самый пах.  
      - К барьеру! - смеясь, выкрикнул Бродяга, и рванул по узкой лесенке.  
      Оказавшись наверху, заметил: сталкер не на шутку напрягся. Смотрел не на него - вниз.  
      А там тяжело и хрипло дышал кто-то невидимый.  
      - Кровосос, - сообщил Дегтярев. И вдруг улыбнулся, соскреб с крышки люка пригоршню снега. - Сейчас мы его... - подмигнул он Бродяге.  
      На свежих сугробах словно сами собой печатались широкие строчки следов - ступни длинные, пятка круглая, маленькая, когти борозды оставляют.  
      Дегтярев сощурился, прицелился, впечатал снежком «на упреждение» - взревело, мелькнули щупальца, по невидимой груди мутанта разметалась белая клякса.  
      - Вперед! - с азартом заорал он. - Пятнай его!  
      И снова метнул полуслепленный снежок - не шар даже, а лепешку. И опять попал. Получилась довольно нелепая маска: два припорошенных снегом красных глаза, снежные щупала, а ниже - ничего.  
      Глазастая маска исказилась злобой и - рванула к лесенке цистерны.  
      Бродяга ухватил волну бесшабашного веселья - и покатил на ней! Он вдруг понял, как это здорово - вот так развлекаться. Без цели, без смысла. Просто жить.   
      Он принялся спихивать ботинком снег вниз по лестнице. Кровососа присыпало, и он с каждой ступенькой все больше становился похож на стремного Санта-Клауса: весь в белом, а вместо бороды - снежные щупальца.  
      У самого верха он попытался уцепить Бродягу за ногу, но Дегтярев влепил ему прямиком в лоб увесистый ком снега, и мутант ссыпался на землю. На белом четко отпечатался длинный разлапистый силуэт.  
      Очередной бросок обрисовал наяву плотные ягодицы монстра.  
      Кровосос взревел, вскочил, отряхнулся, вернув себе относительную невидимость. И к ближайшему кустарнику - вразвалочку, неравномерно потянулась цепочка следов.  
      - Обидели парня, - хохотнул Дегтярев.  
       «Парень» недовольно мял кусты - все дальше и дальше.  
  
      Сталкер ушел со станции рано утром. Проснувшись, Бродяга понял, что прошедшую ночь, несколько перебрав с возлияниями, они провели под одним спальником. Ничего такого, просто... Хорошо, что он проспал момент дурацкой неловкости.  
      А снег ожидаемо стал слякотью.  
  
      Вернулся Дегтярев уже затемно. Злой, ворчливый, неприветливый.  
      - Чернотроп, - пояснил. - Лося или кабана брать - это еще куда ни шло. А вот по аномалиям шляться...  
      Бродяга окинул его взглядом: комбез был изрядно заляпан серой жидкой грязью. До бровей, так сказать.  
      - Чего смеешься? «Трамплин» грязью метров на двадцать швыряется! И это только от болта. А если б сам наступил?  
      Бродяга беззвучно хохотал, прикрывая рот.  
      - Сволочь, - с чувством сказал Дегтярев - и тоже засмеялся.


	9. Chapter 9

      Они пошли в единственную душевую на всю округу: в научный модуль. Минут двадцать торопливой ходьбы от Янова. Оказалось, Дегтярев там был за своего - практически штатный сотрудник.  
      Длинный, тощий, лысеющий очкарик неопределенного возраста - до зубовного скрежета стереотипный яйцеголовый - представился Бродяге Германом. Со сталкером просто поручкался запанибрата.  
      - Помыться и чайку попить, - сказал ему Дегтярев.  
      - Не вопрос, коллега, - радушно развел длинными руками Герман.  
      - Сауну врубишь? С пивом? Понимаешь, день неудачный...  
      Ученый молчал, кривя лицо.  
      - Плачу мозжечок кровососа плюс неповрежденный гипоталамус. В формалине, как положено, - Дегтярев порылся в рюкзаке и извлек две пластиковых колбы. - Вот, щупай, томографируй, что хочешь...  
      - Исключительно из уважения к твоим седым яйцам... - покачал головой Герман, но колбы забрал - и светился при этом, словно лампочка.  
      - Пиво не забудь! - крикнул ему вслед сталкер.  
      - Нету!  
      - Кого ты лечишь? Вчера вертушка прилетала!  
      - Для внутренних нужд... - уже не так уверенно отозвался ученый.  
      - А у меня лобные доли контролера есть... - вкрадчиво сказал Дегтярев и подмигнул Бродяге.  
      Молчание.  
      - Беспардонный лжец, - наконец, заявил Герман из коридора.  
      - Наше дело - предложить, - хмыкнул сталкер. Из его рюкзака показалась еще одна объемистая колба.  
      Прошла минута. Дегтярев ждал. Бродяга попросту не до конца понимал происходящее.  
      Наконец, в комнатку влетел Герман. Увидел колбу, схватил. Поднял к свету.  
      - Не стоит памятников, - улыбнулся ему Дегтярев. - Достаточно коробочки пивка. Видал, вчера вам Fosters скинули.  
      - Вымогатель, - рассмеялся ученый, но выглядел при этом весьма довольным. - Вымогатель и алкоголик.  
      - А вы, поди, пивом бюреров угощаете. Сам алкаш, Герман. И Озеров ваш - алкаш.  
      - Раздухарился ты... - поморщился Герман. - Не кипятись, Саныч.  
      - Саныч? - переспросил Бродяга.  
      - Можно и Саныч, - проворчал Дегтярев, - только мне фамилия больше нравится.  
      - Не поспоришь, - согласился Бродяга. - Поди, не Федулов какой-нибудь. Если не Опанасом зовут, так вообще повезло с паспортными данными.  
      - Не Опанас, это точно, - Дегтярев вдруг замолчал, словно осекшись.  
      Бродяга мог его понять. В Зоне личное инкогнито весьма ценилось, хотя бы в силу сомнительной законности уже самого нахождения на закрытой территории.  
  
      Сауна в научном модуле была словно на космическом корабле или в подводной лодке: чрезмерно компактная. Иной деревенский сортир попросторнее будет. Но - обшивка вкусно пахнущей сосновой доской, аккуратный ТЭН, обложенный голышами. Жаль, полок нет. Лишь две узеньких скамеечки, на которых взрослому человеку даже в позе эмбриона не прилечь.  
      И все же - баня. Для Бродяги, который уже который год мылся под струей холодной воды из шланга - запредельная роскошь. А тут еще и пиво...  
      - Модуль итальянской сборки, - между делом пояснил Дегтярев, выбираясь из скорлупы бронированного комбеза. - К комфорту и высокой культуре быта подход здесь европейский на все сто. Хоть и тесновато - а удобно, черт возьми!   
      Наготы своей он ничуть не смущался. Оно и понятно: жилистый, подтянутый, как породистый доберман. Двигается с грацией бойца-профи: мягко, плавно и в тоже время очень экономно.  
      Бродяга поймал себя на мысли, что любуется им. По-хорошему так, с оттенком легкой зависти. Впрочем, он и сам был далеко не обрюзгшим, как многие. И тоже кое-чего умел. Но вот замечал за собой некую неуклюжесть, принужденность в движениях.  
      - Ты, кстати, чего ждешь? – спросил сталкер. - Особого приглашения? Или стеснительный излишне?  
      - Можно и так сказать, - Бродяга вздохнул и все-таки начал разоблачаться.  
      - Ни хрена себе! - воскликнул Дегтярев, когда тот стянул с торса «натовский» свитер.  
      Под свитером тело было иссечено шрамами: волнистые, морщинистые пятна ожогов, длинные полосы порезов, следы небрежных грубых швов, «звездочки» пулевых ранений, одинаковые по размеру круглые ямки, похожие на оспины. Чистой кожи было не так уж много в сравнении с какофонической мешаниной рубцов.  
      Да, с некоторых пор Бродяга считал себя безнадежно изуродованным и даже избегал смотреть на себя в зеркало без одежды. Было что-то... неприличное, противоестественное в том, как он выглядел. Пожалуй, покройся он чешуей или зарасти щупальцами, было бы проще с этим смириться.   
      - Понимаю твою стеснительность, - беззастенчиво разглядывая его, покивал Дегтярев. - Понимаю, но не одобряю. Это как медалей стесняться. Шрамы за просто так не выдают. Да и не слыхал я о юбилейных шрамах. А вот о юбилейных медалях - сколько угодно.  
      - Не понял аналогии, - Бродяга постарался улыбнуться.  
      - Ну, сидит какой-нибудь майор или там полковник. Задницей стул в канцелярии давит, а всей службы - бумажки перекладывать. Ему, чтобы китель не пустовал, раз в пять лет медальку суют, за образцовую службу, так сказать.  
      - За образцовое давление на стул? - хохотнул Бродяга.   
      - Точно! - обрадовался Дегтярев. - За образцовое давление на стул.  
  
      В сауне разместились друг напротив друга. Сталкер плеснул на камни воды из деревянного ковшика, и кабинка заполнилась пахучим паром.  
      - Эвкалипт, - пояснил он, когда Бродяга, удивляясь, не веря ощущениям, принялся нюхать воздух. - Герман тоже любитель кости погреть. У него этих банных приблуд полон чемодан.  
      - Жаль только, веника нет.  
      - Это да. Хотя здесь все равно не размахнешься толком. И на полке не разляжешься. Толку от веника...  
      Сидели. Молчали. Бродяга тянул горячий воздух ртом, прогревая простуженное горло. Тепло разливалось по телу, добираясь до самых костей. Это был настоящий, давно позабытый отдых. И казалось, что большего и не надо.  
      Согревшись, по очереди выходили в санблок, под душ. И если Дегтярев долго и с явным наслаждением подставлялся под комфортные теплые струи, Бродяга включал холодную, почти на грани замерзания воду, словно нещадно бичевал себя ледяными кнутами. В этом был его собственный, на грани мазохизма кайф.  
      В конце концов оба, младенчески чистые, распаренные, сидели в маленькой каморке, похожей на железнодорожное купе, и пили пиво. Наслаждались покоем.  
      Герман, словно заправский проводник, выдал два комплекта постельного белья. Потоптался вокруг, потом, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел за столик и вскрыл на удивление чистым, ухоженным ногтем банку пива. Дегтярев лишь хмыкнул.  
      - Говорил же: сам алкаш.  
      - Пиво не в счет, - отпарировал ученый. - Это же для души, а не пьянства ради. Не водяра ж ваша паленая.  
      - Тоже верно, - согласился сталкер. Кивнул на стопки простыней: - Ночевка, как я понял, бонусом?  
      - Выброс скоро. Куда пойдете?  
      - Тоже верно, - повторился Дегтярев.  
      Герман оказался весьма приветливым, незлобивым мужиком. Бродяге нравилась его простота в общении. Тех научников, которых он знал до этого, можно было поголовно записывать в сухари и педанты. Герман же отличался от них какой-то открытостью. Они с Дегтяревым взялись обсуждать особенности пси-воздействий контролеров, а Бродяга молча слушал, и ему было удивительно хорошо. Словно он был дома...


	10. Chapter 10

      В кои-то веки они спали на простынях, без набивших оскомину комбинезонов, под теплыми, уютными одеялами. Дверь в каморку Дегтярев на ночь запер изнутри. Не то чтобы боялся чего-то, а в силу природной потребности в «своей» территории.  
      Выброс накрыл научный модуль около десяти вечера. Ударило, встряхнуло до самого основания, по стенам поплыл мерный гул. Все, как обычно, но Бродяга, повидавший немало Выбросов, вдруг почувствовал тревогу. Звериное предчувствие беды.  
      Он свернулся калачиком под одеялом, инстинктивно сжимаясь до минимальных габаритов. Хотелось спрятаться под кровать, но почему, он не понимал. Было в этом Выбросе что-то неправильное.  
      Глянул на Дегтярева. Тот спокойно подремывал, и ничто его, видимо, не тревожило.  
      А потом вдруг Бродягу «вскрыло»: начались видения, тело скрутило болезненной судорогой. Прямо из стены полезли полупрозрачные твари самого непотребного вида. И ладно бы мутанты, вроде кровососов, так нет же! Из самых дальних уголков подсознания повылазили запрятанные страхи, которые он считал давно преодоленными: огромные, в руку длиной, сороконожки, перебирая лапами, побежали по воздуху и уселись прямиком на одеяло. Бродяга готов был поклясться, что даже почувствовал их тяжесть, шевеление их членистых тел.  
      - Глюки, - прошептал он, пытаясь убедить сам себя. Получалось неважнецки: хоть и полупрозрачные, но вполне осязаемые твари подбирались все ближе к его лицу.  
      Из-под кровати потянулись тонкие, гнилые руки. Человеческие, женские, мертвые. Четыре штуки. На одном изуродованном разложением торсе без ног. Жуткий кадавр щерил пасть, полную мелких острых зубов, полз по полу, оставляя за собой лоскуты отслаивающейся кожи и слизь.  
      Мертвый монстр почти дотянулся до него, мазнул липкой гадостью по тыльной стороне ладони.  
      - Су-у-ука, - проскулил Бродяга и прикусил кулак: не хватало еще опозориться перед Дегтяревым.  
      В голове свистело, остро колола боль. И голос. Знакомый такой, до боли знакомый. Монолит. Жестокий местный божок. Слов не разобрать, но понятны интонации: повелительные, грозящие, требующие.  
      Сороконожки и кадавр исчезли, вместо них появился человек с птичьей головой. Он бессмысленно скреб когтями по полу, разевал тяжелый острый клюв, таращил круглый черный глаз. Шея его была неестественно длинной, погнутой, как у стервятника, отвратительно голой в складочку.  
      Человек-птица подходил все ближе и уже задрал клювастую башку для удара. Но - не ударил: раскрыл клюв, и из его распухшего зоба посыпались на одеяло жирные черви...   
      Монолит в голове взревел в мрачном торжестве, а Бродяга почувствовал такой прилив страха, что не удержался: закричал, забился на кровати, смахивая с себя липкую шевелящуюся дрянь.  
      И вдруг все кончилось, словно и не было. Умолк Монолит. Исчезли твари.  
      Он обнаружил, что полулежит, опираясь спиной на чью-то грудь, а сильная рука обхватывает торс.  
      Дегтярев...  
      - Все хорошо, - шептал он ласково, словно старший брат, успокаивающий малолетнего несмышленыша. - Просто кошмары...  
      - У тебя тоже? - тяжело дыша, спросил Бродяга.  
      - Нет. Но я знаю, как сильно тебе досталось.  
      - Откуда?  
      - Чуйка. Забыл? - Дегтярев положил ладонь на его взмокшую макушку, осторожно погладил. - Все. Не бойся. Все кончилось.  
      И такая волна искренней, сочувствующей нежности хлынула от него, плеснула по мозгам, по самому сердцу Бродяги, что он не удержался: повернулся, уткнулся в плечо сталкера и гнусаво, неумело заплакал.  
      А тот все гладил и гладил его по волосам.  
      Какая нелегкая дернула Бродягу сделать это? Непонятно. Он знал, что не будь Дегтярева рядом, корчиться ему до сих пор в судорогах, в окружении злых видений: Выброс еще катался по миру своими чудовищными штормовыми волнами, гудел, рвал метрику пространства и реальность времени. Но уже привычный, не страшный.  
      Благодарность? Или щемящая тоска по чему-то небывалому? Непонятно.  
      Но...  
      Он, словно сомнамбула, потянулся вверх. В голове колотилось: что же я делаю, идиот? А губы искали ласки. Странно, но Дегтярев не отвернулся, ответил: осторожно, не противясь, но и без лютого порыва. Нежно.  
      Пальцы его заскользили по шрамам на спине, отчего по коже побежали мурашки, а где-то внизу живота ощутимо потеплело, затомилось. Ох, неправильно это, но все ж не хочется отрываться. От него - чуткого, доброго, такого близкого сейчас. Бродяга едва слышно застонал: не от удовольствия, от самоедства.  
      Дегтярев тем временем мягко, невесомо касался губами его шеи, мокрых щек, колючих висков. От этого томление в паху становилось все жестче, нестерпимее. И вот уже Бродяга, не помня себя от внезапного стыдного счастья, сам целует чужую солоноватую кожу. Все ниже и ниже, по ложбинке между ключиц, вдоль грудины к солнечному сплетению. Языком - по «кубикам» на животе…  
      Все неправильно, все. Но как же к месту. И как не хочется останавливаться... А-ай, к черту сомнения, к черту все!  
      Он неумело, и потому осторожно, обхватил губами пламенеющую, вспружиненную плоть и тут же почувствовал, как где-то у локтя дернулось и мелко задрожало колено Дегтярева, а все его тело напряглось и слегка, самую малость подалось навстречу, поощряя.  
      Губы Бродяги заскользили вверх и вниз, и горячее, тугое то заполняло его рот до самого горла, отжимая язык вниз, то почти выскакивало, и он вдруг пугался, что вот-вот потеряет этот контакт, а смелости начать заново может не хватить. И тогда твердо сжимал губы, хватаясь за чувствительную шейку, а Дегтярев с каждым таким движением все сильнее напрягался, но, видимо, боялся шевелиться. Кажется, даже дышал украдкой.  
      Все быстрее и быстрее, и вот уже два тела, поймав общий ритм, двигаются, помогая друг другу. Бродяга сжимал пальцами бедра Дегтярева, а тот пытался судорожно ухватить его чересчур короткие для этого волосы. Не получалось. Все было как-то неловко, неумело, неуклюже, но - искренне, и от этой искренности что-то внутри сладко, щекотно сжималось.  
      Наконец, Дегтярев вздрогнул и замер, выгнувшись дугой. Из горла его непроизвольно потянулся не то хрип, не то всхлип. А в глотку Бродяге толчками ударили, будто частые винтовочные выстрелы, росплески горячей, горько-соленой, содистой жидкости. Длинный и мощный, потом - короче, еще короче, и, наконец, совсем слабый, на самотеке. Он думал, будет противно, стошнит. А оказалось, что все не так уж и страшно. Даже наоборот: почувствовав толчки, он и сам был готов забиться в оргазме и уже слышал приближение жаркой волны, от которой почему-то занемело от макушки и ниже, словно все ощущения тела концентрировались внизу живота.  
      И стоило только Дегтяреву, отдышавшись, подняться, сесть и коснуться - всего лишь коснуться! - его, взявшись пальцами за напряженную до предела плоть, как Бродяга, уже плохо осознавая происходящее, будто бы взорвался изнутри, высвобождая семя в воздух. И такими сильными были давно забытые им ощущения, что, кажется, он потерял сознание...


	11. Chapter 11

      Утро застало их под одним одеялом, на неширокой кровати, где они - два не самых тщедушных мужика - умудрились как-то уместиться.  
      Проснулись и, не сговариваясь, стали молча одеваться: нательное, выстиранное и высушенное в дезактивационной камере. Свитера, комбезы. Приятно горячие после сушилки ботинки.  
      Бродяга старался не поднимать глаз, но все же заметил, что прошедшая ночь совершенно ничего не изменила ни во взгляде, ни в приветливой, чуть ироничной улыбке Дегтярева. А еще он молчал, с разговорами не лез, и Бродяга резонно списал это на его чуткую человеческую деликатность. И опять, за эту малость, так сейчас необходимую, был ему благодарен.  
      Позавтракали в небольшой, но уютной столовой модуля. Вездесущий Герман снова без приглашения составил им компанию: накрыл на стол, взяв на себя обязанности радушного хозяина. На завтрак был омлет с мясом и кофе. Конечно, и мясо, и яйца, и молоко в омлете были из сублиматов, но после набивших оскомину консервов, которые составляли ежедневный рацион сталкеров, это казалось приятным разнообразием.  
      И все-таки Бродяга ел без аппетита, через силу. И сам не мог понять, отчего ему так муторно на душе.  
      - Выброс вчера интересный был, - азартно скребя вилкой по тарелке, заметил Герман. - Наводит, знаете ли, на мысли о потенциальной высокооплачиваемой работе для тебя, Саныч.  
      - Яснее, - коротко отозвался Дегтярев, глотая кусочек волокнистого мяса.  
      - Ну, помнишь, замеряли спектр при обычном Выбросе? Появился дополнительный плотный сигнал, модулированное по дельта-волне пси-излучение. Мощное, зараза, как разряд дефибриллятора. В биоотсеке даже лобные доли контролера ожили. Те, которые ты вчера притащил, - Герман мечтательно заулыбался. - Что было... Ты же контролера зарезал? Не пристрелил?  
      - Зарезал, - признал Дегтярев.  
      - Озерову досталось. Эти лобные доли ему посмертные впечатления в голову втиснули и минут пять так держали. Попахивает серьезными исследованиями! Грантами! - тут Герман заговорщицки понизил голос. - Чем черт не шутит, может, и Нобелевкой. Представляешь? Мозги оживлять - прорыв же в науке! И не в одной, кстати...  
      - Маньяк ты, - хмуро заметил Дегтярев, но видно было: заинтересовался.  
      - Не без того, - самодовольно ответил Герман. - Всякий истинный ученый - немного маньяк.  
      - Так что за работа-то?  
      - Подожди, излагаю по порядку. Значит, связались мы сегодня с модулем на Янтаре, с «Чистым небом», и вот что выяснили: у них Выброс как Выброс. А вот автоматические детекторы на «Ростке» новый сигнал поймали. Сопоставили кое-какие характеристики, и получилось, что сигнал был весьма узконаправленный, прямо пси-лазер какой-то. Лупило по двум направлениям минимум, так что запеленговать - дело техники.  
      - Понимаю, к чему клонишь. Пойти и исследовать источник, угадал?  
      - Совершенно верно. Сделаешь?  
      - Смотря куда идти, - сталкер пожал плечами, а Бродяге вдруг стало совсем не по себе. Каким-то подсознательным предвидением он уже догадывался, где этот самый источник. И знал, что, несмотря на гложущий его стыд за прошедшую ночь, на желание оказаться за половину длины экватора от Дегтярева, он не сможет не пойти с ним.  
       «Лишь бы не взялся», - отчаянно подумалось Бродяге.  
      - Дело непростое, Саныч... - неуверенно начал Герман.  
      - Не тяни резину...  
      - Припять, - выдохнул ученый с каким-то суеверным торжеством в голосе. - Район причального комплекса. Точнее не скажешь.  
      Бродяга прикрыл глаза. Покачал головой.  
      То Самое Место. Смутно знакомое по ночным кошмарам. И - тягуче зовущее в свою злую, темную пропасть.  
      - Саныч, кроме тебя, некому поручить, - взмолился Герман. - Ты ж у нас - лучший внештатник.  
      - Я думаю, - веско сказал Дегтярев и глянул на Бродягу.  
      - Соавтором открытия пойдешь, ну? Ты, я да Озеров, - продолжал канючить ученый. Сталкер его уже не слушал, все смотрел на спутника - настороженно, пытливо.  
      - Что скажешь? - наконец, толкнул он Бродягу в плечо. - Твоя вотчина, хоть и бывшая.  
      Герман удивленно вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Взгляд его стал подозрительный, колючий. Впрочем, как Бродяга понял, он далеко не дурак. Сам догадается, для кого Припять - вотчина. Если не в погонах и не с жовто-блакитным прапором на шевроне, стало быть, вариант один: «Монолит».  
      - Я бы не ходил, - честно сказал он, отложив вилку в сторону: аппетит пропал окончательно.  
      - А если очень нужно? - спросил Дегтярев.  
      Бродяга глянул на него и понял: тот уже все решил. Пойдет в Припять и даже не ради науки. Что-то у там свое, личное. Месть, возможно. Или, наоборот, старая любовь. От этой мысли Бродягу кольнуло ревностью, совершенно неуместной и глупой. Кольнуло - и прошло секундно.  
      - Если ты спрашиваешь, хочу ли я в Припять, - он стиснул кулаки на столешнице, - не хочу категорически. Ты знаешь, почему. Пойду ли я с тобой, если будет нужно? Да. Остальных своих не потяну, уж извини. А я, если надо, пойду.  
      Герман смотрел на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, силясь, видимо, понять потаенную суть разговора. Не понимал, и от этого ощутимо ерзал, терзаясь неутоленным любопытством.  
      - Но, как говорил товарищ Христос, - тихо добавил Бродяга, - если можно, пусть минет меня чаша сия.  
      Дегтярев тяжело вздохнул, потом вдруг резко кивнул, решив, видимо, некую внутреннюю дилемму:  
      - Берусь, Герман. Максимум данных по маршруту. Колеса - самое забористое, что есть. Измерительной аппаратуры - не больше пяти кило. Я все-таки не грузчик. Плюс подготовь подробную инструкцию по замерам: где, чего, сколько, что фиксировать - ну, как обычно.  
      - Понял. Сделаю. Когда стартуешь?  
      - Сколько до следующего выброса?  
      - Четыре дня примерно.  
      - Тогда - завтра. И чтобы без проволочек. Уговор? - Дегтярев протянул ему ладонь.  
      Герман звонко хлопнул по ней своей длинной тонкой пятерней. Стиснул, как умел.  
      Бродяга покачал головой и залпом допил остывший кофе.


	12. Chapter 12

      В предрассветной хмари не замеченный наемной группой охраны Бродяга подобрался к самому научному модулю. Укрылся в мокрых от утреннего тумана кустах так, чтобы видеть выход из шлюзовой камеры.  
      Он надеялся, что успел. Что Дегтярев еще там, внутри, пьет с Германом кофе и болтает... ну, о чем-нибудь. Получает свои инструкции, аппаратуру, препараты. Может, ловит последние часы покоя перед дорогой и просто спит в уютном, безопасном боксе. Том самом...  
      Неподалеку, заметно отсвечивая на траве, трещал искрами костер, устилал кусты дымом. У костра негромко разговаривали. А Бродяга сидел, не шевелясь, завидовал чужому теплу и все чаще ловил себя на сомнениях, правильно ли он поступает.  
      Когда взошло солнце, он, хоть и ощутимо продрог, но все же клевал носом. Даже холодная утренняя сырость не могла побороть потребности спать. Наконец, с шипением и металлическим лязгом открылась дверь шлюза, и сон как рукой сняло: из модуля в бронированном скафандре вместо привычного комбеза, с матовым пластиковым кофром за плечами, вышел Дегтярев.  
      Пожелал доброго утра кемарящим на постах охранникам, о чем-то поболтал с их командиром. Потыкал пальцем в наладонник: верно, маршрут выстраивал. И - пошел. Не торопясь, с оглядкой.  
      Бродяга снялся с засидки, едва шорхнув кустами, и, обойдя модуль по широкой дуге, двинулся следом. На глаза не попадался, но из вида не терял - скрадывал, как дичь на охоте.  
      То, что Дегтярев надел скафандр, говорило о многом. В первую очередь о том, что в Припять он собрался идти по кратчайшему пути: через загазованный путепровод от «Юпитера». Во вторую - о том, что путь этот, в «Монолите» считавшийся секретным и особо охраняемым, хорошо известен, как минимум, ученым. И в третью - о том, что идет он на верную смерть, сам того не понимая.  
  
      Дегтярев тем временем свернул к низине, усеянной Газировками, закладывая совершенно ненужный крюк. То есть поначалу Бродяга решил, что ненужный. А полез он туда неспроста: перед обширным, затянутым едким туманом аномальным полем остановился, пристегнул перчатки к герметичным манжетам, надел округлый шлем с панорамным тонированным забралом. Бродяга был от него метрах в пятидесяти, не меньше, и не слышал, но живо представил, как зловеще зашипел ребризер.  
      Дегтярев шагнул в аномалию. Во вторую, в третью. В четвертой постоял, осматривая самого себя: скафандр проверял. Лучше уж здесь, пока далеко не ушел, неполадку найти, при случае - вернуться и починить. В Припяти не до того будет. Но, видимо, сосредоточившись на осмотре уплотнений и сочленений скафандра, он утратил обыкновенную свою бдительность. А вот Бродяга смотрел в оба, и видел, как в кислотном тумане обозначился едва различимый силуэт невидимки-кровососа.   
      До последнего он ждал, что Дегтярев опомнится - держал мутанта на прицеле, благо туман все четче обрисовывал жилистое тело. А тот все искал аномалию позабористее да пялился на свой скафандр. И, когда кровосос подобрался к нему метра на три, изготовился к прыжку, Бродяга не стерпел - выстрелил.  
      Мутант умер в прыжке. Утратил невидимость, по инерции пролетел еще какое-то расстояние и шлепнулся в жидкую грязь прямо под ноги сталкеру. Дегтярев уже припал на колено, вскинул на звук «Винторез». Но долей секунды раньше Бродяга успел рухнуть за поросший травой пригорок и замереть.  
      Так он пролежал, затаившись, несколько минут. Напряженно слушал. Вскоре возмущенное бульканье аномалий стихло, зашелестел чахлый, низкорослый камыш. С легким шипящим свистом сработал защитный клапан, следом раздался отчетливый сухой щелчок - от ворота скафандра отделился шлем. Совсем недалеко - метров двадцать, а то и меньше.  
      Дегтярев хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, не окликнул, просто пошел дальше.  
  
      Следующий привал он устроил метров на двести дальше того самого бетонного желоба, где еще пару-тройку недель назад - уж и не упомнить в круговерти событий - дезертиры «Монолита» обустроили свой временный лагерь.  
      Бродяга увидел, как он отстегнул обтекаемый кофр, привалился спиной к толстому древесному стволу, вырванному из земли вместе с лохматящимся корнями комлем, и вдруг сообразил: здесь, в бетонной трубе, припрятан его собственный «монолитовский» скафандр. Может, не такой новенький и навороченный, но вполне надежный. А без него путепровод не пройти: тамошняя атмосфера куда опаснее любой Газировки.  
      Дегтярев пощелкал наладонником, достал из кофра нечто, похожее на ноутбук - только крышка у него, едва ее подняли, завращалась во все стороны, словно антенна радара: детектор движения малого радиуса - такие у военных встречаются. Он поставил детектор рядом с собой, положил на колени винтовку и закрыл глаза, задремав.   
      Что ж, немного времени есть.   
      Бродяга осторожно, ползком, спустился за дорожную насыпь и потом, уже прикрытый от детектора солидным сооружением из земли и щебенки, побежал за скафандром...  
  
      - Итак, ты меня не послушал... - сказано это было без гнева, с ноткой печали и сожаления.  
      Бродяга только-только застегнул последнее уплотнение на правом боку скафандра. От неожиданности дернулся - вполне послушная до этого пружина клапана вырвалась из пальцев и, звонко тренькнув, распрямилась. Придется уплотнять заново...  
      В круге света, на выходе из тоннеля, стоял Дегтярев собственной персоной.  
      - Не послушал, - Бродяга глянул на него с угрюмым вызовом. Что ж, пойман с поличным, теперь не отвертеться. Остается до конца гнуть свою линию. - И не послушаю.  
      - Зачем тебе это? Не для того я тебя в «Долг» пристраивал, чтобы вот так, ни за хрен собачий, загубить.  
      Бродяга промолчал. По большому счету, крыть было нечем.  
      - Ты же специально привал здесь устроил, - дошло до него вдруг. - Меня подловить?  
      Дегтярев кивнул.  
      - За кровососа спасибо. Выручил. Может, и не сожрал бы, но настроение бы точно испортил.  
      - И что теперь делать будешь?  
      - В последний раз предложу тебе вернуться к своим и успокоиться на этом. Только не торопись с ответом...  
      - У меня было время подумать. Я уже решил.  
      - Ну, не пинками же тебя отгонять, верно? - Дегтярев вздохнул. - Со скафандром сам справишься или помочь?


	13. Chapter 13

      Путепровод был местом воистину жутким и одновременно живописным в своей грандиозности. Начинался он от подземной грузовой площадки завода «Юпитер», и, судя по размерам герметичных подъемных ворот, таскали по нему в Припять что-то вроде баллистических ракет.  
      Дегтярев рванул прихваченный ржой рубильник в кабине управления, и старые механизмы ожили - со скрипом, лязгом, воем и скрежетом. Тревожно закрякал ревун сигнализации, завращались под красными колпаками проблесковые маяки. Техногенная симфония!  
      - Ну, готов? - спросил он.  
      Бродяга встал рядом, чуть позади, положил винтовку на сгиб локтя. В путепроводе он бывал несколько раз - со стороны Припяти - и знал, что шансов выжить там довольно мало. Но, стиснув зубы, веско и мрачно ответил:  
      - Готов.  
      Они спустились к воротам, вошли в шлюзовую камеру. Огромная ребристая бронестена за их спинами с тем же лязгом поползла вниз.  
      - Может, сбежим, пока не поздно? - нервно спросил Дегтярев. Бродяга решил: подначивает.  
      - Вперед лучше смотри, - бросил он.  
      - Ладно. Я впереди, ты - прикрываешь. Дистанция - десять метров. Связь - УКВ на четвертом канале.   
      Дегтярев опустил забрало шлема и жестом показал: тебя, мол, тоже касается. В руках его возник «Страйкер». Могучая «окопная метла» с объемистым револьверным магазином. «Винторез» он пристегнул к пружинным зажимам на кофре. Удобно, как ни крути. Надо при случае непременно заиметь себе такой же крепкий и эргономичный ящичек вместо мешковатого рюкзака.  
      Забрало несколько приглушило звуки, и гулкая капель грунтовых вод в циклопическом бетонном тоннеле стала чуть менее гулкой. Зато собственное дыхание «забивало эфир». Бродяга-то привык, а вот как Дегтярев? Услышит ли опасность, заметит ли вовремя? Много ли по Зоне километров в скафандре намотал?  
      Только теперь он вдруг не ко времени задумался: а он же ничегошеньки об этом сталкере не знает. Ну, фамилия. Ну, отчество. Ну, мужик хороший. А хороший мужик, как известно - не профессия.  
      И все-таки он пошел за ним. Если задуматься, не потому вовсе, что считал себя обязанным. Просто это казалось _правильным_ , а почему - Бродяга и сам не мог понять. Он уже отвык от понятия «друг», пока был в «Монолите»: там друзей не было, и даже теперь его команда ему не друзья - братья. Есть какая-то внутренняя связанность, ощущение общего дела, но это вовсе не то, что можно назвать дружбой. Братья не обязаны быть друзьями.  
      А вот Дегтярев - друг. Бродяга понял это еще тогда, при первой встрече на болоте. Друг - и даже, может, что-то большее, что-то, не поддающееся описанию в обыкновенных человеческих терминах. Друг-командир-старший-брат? На ум пришло совершенно собачье: хозяин.  
      Бродяга постарался выкинуть всю эту мешанину мыслей из головы и сосредоточился на темной глотке тоннеля.  
      Шлюз путепровода был длиной метров триста, не меньше. Здесь, пожалуй, уместился бы целиком ракетный крейсер, а то и авианосец. Внутренние ворота возвышались над грудами металлического хлама и контейнеров, заваливших рельсы, огромной стальной челюстью, выкрашенной в тревожные черно-желтые полосы. До них оставалось топать еще метров сто, не меньше, когда впереди что-то лязгнуло.  
      Дегтярев замер, пригнулся, вскинув дробовик. Бродяга зашарил прицелом на полуторном увеличении по переплетениям балок, швеллеров, вагонных осей.  
      Снова лязг. Уже чуть ближе. В просвете между завалами мелькнула и исчезла скрюченная носатая тень.  
      - Снорк, - доложил Бродяга. - Час тридцать, сорок метров.  
      - Понял, - отозвался Дегтярев. - Сидим тихо. Ждем. Стреляй только наверняка.  
      Мутант не осторожничал: взобрался на верхушку завала, уселся на корточки, словно горгулья. Видно, не привык к тому, что может получить отпор. Жрал в этом подземном царстве мышей да тушканов, а вооруженный человек был ему в новинку.   
      - Стреляю, - шепнул в ларингофон Бродяга и, не дожидаясь одобрения, дожал уже подготовленный к выстрелу спуск.  
      Несмотря на увесистый глушитель, звук раскатился в рукотворной пещере громовым эхом - или просто слух привык к тишине? Снорк нелепо махнул передними лапами... руками? - Бродяга порой задавался этим вопросом, но считал его чисто философским, из области точного определения человека - и скатился вниз. Замер среди мусора безжизненно и коряво, словно поломанный манекен.  
      Мрак подземелья разразился многоголосым ревом. Загрохотало по стальным барабанам контейнеров, заскрежетало по ржавым балкам, защелкало проволочными усами.  
      Снорк был явно не один.  
      - Назад! - скомандовал Бродяга, не задумываясь о субординации.  
      Дегтярев возражать не стал: отскочил от завалов, приготовился стрелять.  
      На гребне импровизированной баррикады из металлолома появился следующий мутант. Замер на секунду, выискивая врагов - этой секунды Бродяге вполне хватило. Выстрел - снорк сполз вниз с простреленной головой, да так и остался висеть, запутавшись в ржавой проволоке.  
      Третий и четвертый появились почти одновременно. Громыхнул - не выстрел, настоящий взрыв! - «Страйкер» Дегтярева, и башка одного из снорков разлетелась, словно переспелый арбуз. Дульная вспышка у дробовика оказалась чересчур яркой: светофильтр забрала на мгновение застлал глаза непроницаемой чернотой. За это мгновение второй мутант успел перемахнуть завал, понесся обезьяньими прыжками прямиком на Бродягу. Времени на прицеливание не оставалось. Бродяга выстрелил раз, другой - снорк дернулся, брызнул кровью, но продолжил свой бег. Добила его лишь третья пуля.  
      Впереди слева грохотал, резал темноту стробоскопом вспышек дробовик Дегтярева.  
      - С-суки, - зло, яростно шипело в наушниках рации.  
      Перед ним, излохмаченные практически в упор картечью, увязли в мешанине металлолома еще два мутанта.  
      Затихло. Через звон в ушах Бродяга снова услышал назойливую капель, собственное дыхание - ровное, лишь слегка учащенное, да и то не от нервов: ребризер стоял на экономном режиме, и в скафандре стало ощутимо душно. Он провернул кольцо на корпусе регенеративного патрона в положение «норм», и дышать стало легче. Вот только часа через два патрон сдохнет, а запасной лишь один. Ладно, не беда. Пройти бы до Припяти, а там... там уж что-нибудь придумать можно.  
      - Идем дальше, - сказал Дегтярев, потом вдруг добавил: - Молодец. Стреляешь отлично.  
      От похвалы потеплело, хотя насколько она заслужена, Бродяга судить не брался. Ему казалось - облажался. На троих снорков пять выстрелов - не бог весть какое достижение.


	14. Chapter 14

      За внутренними воротами шлюза начиналась длинная кишка собственно путепровода. Металлолома здесь было поменьше, но на путях стояли многочисленные вагоны, а метрах в тридцати от ворот - гигантская четырехколейная платформа c десятиметровыми полукруглыми зажимами. Интересно, для чего?  
      Здесь было гораздо темнее: проблесковые маячки уже не рассеивали мрак, и спасали лишь фотоумножители скафандров да свечение кудрявой плесени на сводах тоннеля.  
      - Идем, - шепнул в наушниках Дегтярев.  
      - Идем, - согласился Бродяга.  
      - Ты как насчет аномалий? - спросил он вдруг.  
      - Не жаловались...  
      - Тогда давай вперед, я - страхую. Согласен? - в голосе его почему-то сквозил страх, причем не за себя - это чувствовалось.   
      - А что впереди? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Ржавчина смерчами летает. Часто. Шагнуть некуда.  
      Бродяга выглянул из-за плеча Дегтярева, усмехнулся:  
      - Пригнись, заплескает.  
      Тот послушался, видимо, чисто на рефлексе: пригнулся. Секундой позже в ближнем от них гравитационном смерчике, героически помалкивая, сдетонировал упитанный тушкан. Кровавые ошметья разлетелись поверх их голов, забрызгали ближний бетонный свод.  
      - Только дробью не лупи, - попросил Бродяга, выходя вперед. В суставчатую перчатку он уже нагреб из подсумка пригоршню болтов.  
      В особо сложной, извилистой «кишке» безопасной тропы он шел, пристегнувшись тросиком к толстенной контейнерной проушине. «Горизонтальный альпинизм» - так называл проход аномального поля давний, почти забытый наставник. Не в «Монолите». Вроде бы из вольных.  
      Дегтярев страховал. Действительно страховал. Держал под прицелом переднюю полусферу, вцепившись в трос, чтобы в случае чего, взорвавшись отчаянным усилием - тянуть, отнимать у жадной аномалии ее жертву.  
      - Прошел, - наконец, выдохнул Бродяга. Тут же припал на колено, изготовился к немедленной стрельбе. Панкратический прицел - на «полтора», поле зрения - самое широкое. Фотоумножитель терзает ухо высокими частотами, и на его мерные взвизги, хоть и тихие, но пронзительные, начинают отзываться нервы в зубах. - Чисто вроде. След в след, понял?  
      - Не учи ученого... - буркнул Дегтярев.  
      Дождавшись его, Бродяга двинулся дальше - прощупал следующие метров тридцать болтами. Плотных скоплений аномалий больше не попадалось. Убедившись, что дальнейший путь чист, он вновь отступил «первому номеру» за спину: не с его стволом лезть в первую шеренгу. СВУ, как ни крути, не для ближнего боя.  
      - Хорошо идем, - одобрительно хмыкнул Дегтярев минут через пять.  
      Прошли, не соврать бы, двести метров.  
      - Да, хорошо, - согласился Бродяга и, почти не задумываясь, выстрелил.  
      Снорк, выскочивший из раскрытого зева товарного вагона, споткнулся, пробежал по инерции еще несколько шагов и упал мордой вниз. Дробовик Дегтярева грохнул секундой спустя - и сразу два мелких крысеныша-тушкана, взвизгнув, усвистали в темень, из которой выскочили. Оба, не сговариваясь, показали друг другу большой палец. В эфире раздался двуголосый добрый смех.  
  
      За полчаса они «подрезали» еще двух снорков, разогнали стаю в десяток тушканов. Миновали двухкилометровую отметку. Для Зоны скорость - более чем отличная.   
      Но Дегтяреву темп все равно казался недостаточным.  
      - У меня один регенератор в запасе, - предупредил Бродяга. - Этот издышу за час. Может, раньше.  
      Он глянул на индикаторную полоску патрона: польстил себе. Даже просто шагом - минут на пятьдесят. Если ускориться - полчаса, и это по самым оптимистичным прогнозам.  
      - Пройдем, - уверенно заявил Дегтярев.  
      И - рванул вперед.  
  
      На четвертом километре устроили привал.  
      Бродяга уже начал задыхаться: патрон с трудом поглощал углекислоту.  
      Он поймал губами самый кончик пластиковой трубки от контейнера с водой, сделал пару глотков. Подышал - глубоко и ровно, максимально вентилируя легкие. Отсоединил магазин, несколько раз передернул затвор.  
      - Еще немного. Дотянешь? - голос в наушнике звучал обеспокоенно.  
      - Не вопрос, - бодро отозвался Бродяга и довернул верньер патрона на «макс».  
  
      На пятом километре снова пришлось отстреливать мутантов. Дегтярев лупил точно: пара снорков, тройка слепых собак - их-то каким чертом сюда занесло?! - что ни выстрел, то труп. И маневрировал свободно: уклонялся, вспрыгивал на служебные лесенки вагонов.  
      А вот Бродяга задыхался. На одного снорка потратил аж шесть патронов: прицел неверно маячил перед глазами, двоился и даже троился, будто в организме литр водки плещется. Шальной пес, пробегая мимо, хватанул острыми клыками за голень, едва не прорвав кевларовое плетение, а ему даже реакции не хватило просто в сторону отшагнуть. В голове колотилось: дышать, дышать... Пальцы помимо воли тянулись к замку забрала: открыть и вдохнуть. Правда, такой вдох будет последним в его жизни - уж это Бродяга знал наверняка. В этом тоннеле даже перчатки снимать строго не рекомендуется: нервно-паралитическая составляющая местной атмосферы убивает при вдыхании за минуту, при контакте с кожей - за семь.  
      - Меняй патрон. Прикрою, - скомандовал Дегтярев, заметив, как он споткнулся на ровном месте и пошел, приволакивая ноги по-стариковски.  
      - Еще восемь процентов... - вяло запротестовал Бродяга.  
      - На привале додышишь. Меняйся.  
      Как обычно в случае с Дегтяревым, умом он понимал, что тот прав и нужно послушаться. Но где-то внутри, вне разума, плескалась жажда подвига, самопожертвования: не ради себя - ради него, друга-командира-брата. И Бродяга, потянувшись было к контейнеру со свежим патроном, остановился.  
      Дегтярев подошел размашистым шагом, швырнул в слабеющие руки «Страйкер».  
      - Прикрой, идиот.  
      Он едва-едва поймал дробовик, поднял на линию прицеливания. «Страйкер» показался неподъемно тяжелым, словно мощный отбойный молоток.   
      Дегтярев рывком выдернул из контейнера патрон, быстро свинтил отработанный, навернул свежий регенератор, закрепил в рабочем гнезде ребризера.  
      - Хочешь сдохнуть, кретин?! - заорал он, когда Бродяга задышал часто и жадно. - Нет, здесь ты не сдохнешь, это я тебе гарантирую. Придется со мной в Припять сходить, раз уж подписался. Так просто ты теперь не отделаешься, понял?  
      Бродяга уловил в его голосе странную дрожь, и от этой дрожи, и от этой эмоциональной отповеди словно налился силами, решимостью, радостью предстоящих дел.  
      - Понял, - кивнул он и протянул Дегтяреву его «Страйкер».


	15. Chapter 15

      На отметке семь километров, точь-в-точь согласно карте в наладоннике Дегтярева, из мути газовой смеси показались ворота промежуточного шлюза. Такие же циклопические, грандиозные и жуткие, как и все предыдущие. Тьму тоннеля молча резал на ровные ломти одинокий проблесковый маячок.  
      - Питание есть, - заметил, поглядев на маячок, Дегтярев.  
      - Всегда здесь было, - угрюмо отозвался Бродяга. Этот шлюз - самая дальняя точка от Припяти, куда он в бытность бойцом «Монолита» забирался по путепроводу.  
      И если все в клане осталось по-прежнему, за этими зубастыми воротами их ждет первый сторожевой пост. Хорошо, если без пулемета...  
      - Откроешь, уходи за стенку, - предупредил он. - Может быть стрелковая точка. Сниму сам.  
      - Принято, - коротко ответил Дегтярев, подобравшись.  
      Ворота поползли вверх. С тупых, похожих на экскаваторные, зубьев на нижней кромке посыпалась крупными хлопьями ржавчина пополам с мокрым бетонным крошевом. Давно, очень давно не открывался этот шлюз.  
      Бродяга распластался по полу, укрывшись под громоздкой колесной парой от большегрузного вагона. Прошарил прицелом пространство за воротами.  
      Никого. Даже странно. Проще было бы, если прямо в ширящуюся щель под створкой ударила длинная очередь. Сразу ясно: вот он, враг. Сражайся - или умри. А так - ожидание смерти хуже самой смерти, как говаривал Зверобой.  
      - Иду, - оповестил Дегтярев и, пригнувшись, скользнул за ворота. Спустя минуту позвал: - Все чисто. Вперед.  
      Бродяга проскочил в шлюз, ушел из проема перекатом, поднялся на колено, готовый стрелять буквально на звук.  
      Ворота закрылись. Сталкер достал из кармана длинную пластиковую колбу, переломил.  
      - Фонарь? - попытался угадать Бродяга.  
      - Экспресс-анализ. Ждем минуту.  
      Голубоватая жидкость в колбе цвета не меняла, как Дегтярев ею ни махал. Спустя минуту он отбросил колбу в сторону и с видимым наслаждением снял шлем. Взмокший, с короткими сосульками темных волос, прилипших ко лбу, смотрелся он эффектно: мужик после мужской работы, хоть для модного журнала фотографируй.  
      - Привал, - скомандовал негромко. - Жрать будем. Не вешай нос.  
      - Я и не вешаю, - пожал плечами Бродяга и тоже с удовольствием причастился воздуха. Сырой, застоявшийся, тот, тем не менее, казался горно-свежим по сравнению с удушливой бурдой ребризера. – Только не расслабляйся. Не на Янове все-таки.   
      Дегтярев расчехлил свой детектор движения, примостил на высоком углу железнодорожной платформы.  
      - Теперь нормально, - подмигнул он. - Отдыхай. В этот раз я кашеварю. Потом - твоя очередь.  
      В густом мраке шлюза, разбавленном тусклым светом диодных фонарей, синим венчиком вспыхнуло пламя небольшой газовой горелки. Бродяга подивился: очень уж упакован сталкер, по высшему разряду. Как-то это все неспроста. Или Герман излишне щедрым оказался?  
      Дегтярев поставил на горелку металлическую колбу с водой.  
      - Чаю заварим, - пояснил.  
      Бродяга молчал, сосредоточенно уминая консервы. В голову упорно лезли дурные предчувствия. Если в шлюзе нет поста, значит, за шлюзом, у грузового терминала в Припяти - сущая армия. Не мог «Монолит» оставить путепровод без присмотра. И от этих самых предчувствий он словно бы прятался за самим процессом питания.  
      - Чего смурной такой? - спросил Дегтярев, ставя перед ним кружку с парящим крепким чаем.  
      - Присядь-ка, - попросил Бродяга, похлопав по рельсу рядом с собой.  
      Спорить тот не стал - сел. Стало слышно, как часто и мелко он дышит. Нервничает? Боится?  
      - Мне тоже страшно, - признался. - И без тебя я не справлюсь. Раньше думал - получится... Но мы пройдем. Веришь?  
      - Верю, - тихо, хрипло ответил Бродяга. - Только впереди...  
      - Да плевать, что впереди! - Дегтярев сдвинул брови, заговорил напористо: хоть и тихо, а казалось криком. - Мы уже до хрена прошли. Я не собираюсь здесь подыхать. И тебе не позволю.  
      И - словно ударом молнии - впился жадными, пересохшими, жгучими от имбирного соуса губами в губы Бродяги.  
      Тоннель разбился, закрутился вокруг осколками - бетонно-серыми, черно-стальными в цвет научного скафандра, сине-светлыми от газовой горелки - словно оба они оказались в детской игрушке-калейдоскопе. И центром этого безумного вращения был Дегтярев, его теплые, карие с зелеными звездочками глаза прямо напротив.  
      - Скафандры лишние, - тяжело дыша, сказал он.  
      - Лишние, - согласился Бродяга - или кто-то внутри него, неспособный сопротивляться этой просьбе-приказу.  
      Как скафандры оказались под платформой, сплетенные, сцепившиеся гофрированными тяжами трубок и ребрами бронепластин, в одно единое пуленепробиваемое нечто с двойным запасом химически связанного кислорода - он вспомнить не мог. Случилось - и все.   
      И они с Дегтяревым были теперь, как эти скафандры: переплетенные суставы, общая, в капельках пота, кожа и общий кислород. Двойной на двоих. И оба, казалось, берегли его: ловили ртом дыхание друг друга. А Бродяге было мало - он запоздало боялся задохнуться, хотя воздуха вокруг было предостаточно. Более чем достаточно: и в его воздухе был он - друг-командир-хозяин-брат, друг-хозяин-брат, друг...   
      В этом ощущении Бродяга готов был утонуть без остатка, и Дегтярев это, кажется, понял.   
      - Сергей, - шепнул, притянув его за ослабевшую руку ближе. - Серый. Мое имя.  
      Ладонь Бродяги скользнула ему на спину, и пальцы, на краткий миг вообразив себя звериными когтями, впились в напряженную мышцу, тоже затребовали своего - того, что считали своим. Он нетерпеливо - сам с трудом понимая, что делает - рванул Дегтярева на себя, позорно, словно мокрая потаскуха, раздвинув ноги и подавшись навстречу жадному, голодному напору.  
      Сознание ухватило тонкую, режуще-острую боль где-то внизу - и немедленное, стыдное желание избавиться, сбежать от нее. Он помнил это ощущение: оно было там, в другой, рабской, кукольной жизни. Но тогда его не спрашивали. Теперь же Бродяга знал: только он решает, только ему подвластно - разрешить или нет. И эта тайная, скрытая от глаз власть распаляла его, давала воистину почувствовать себя человеком.  
      Дегтярев очень осторожно подался вперед. Смотрел ему прямо в глаза - внимательно, настороженно, с непреходящим вопросом. Бродяге стало немного не по себе, и он отвел взгляд в сторону. Смущение? Нет. Его уже ничего не смущало. Стыда больше не было, - он растворился в ощущении правильности, _необходимости_ происходящего, - и Бродяга был этому рад. Словно освободился. Но все-таки этого взгляда, полного внимания, заботы и чего-то еще, светлого и, несмотря на всю кажущуюся грязь и пошлость момента, действительно чистого, выдержать не мог. Вроде как недостоин был...  
      Он быстро приноровился к боли, воспринял ее как данность, тем более что была она не в новинку. И, смирившись с ней, ощутил и нечто приятное. Бездумно, поддаваясь секундному порыву, устремился всем телом навстречу упругой силе: чересчур медлит, неужели не может понять, что нужно быстрее? Чтобы боль и удовольствие не расслаивались, а густо замешивались в термоядерный коктейль - быстрее, ну же!  
      И Дегтярев подчинился этой безмолвной просьбе-приказу-требованию. Бродяга даже испугался такого натиска: показалось вдруг - его хотят разбить, растереть по ноздреватому пыльному бетону пола. Но подняв взгляд, успокоился: это всего лишь игра, Дегтярев просто делает то, о чем он так просит - всем телом, срывающимся на вскрик голосом.  
      Горячая, обветренная рука неожиданно обхватила его жесткий до болезненности член, скользнула осторожно, но твердо: вверх-вниз, все быстрее и быстрее, в темпе их общих движений. Бродяга задрожал, словно в лихорадке: оглушительные шквальные волны удовольствия, животного электричества прокатывались по всему телу. Он захрипел, забился, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. Наслаждение острой иглой пронзило с головы до пят. И там, внутри, уловил слабую пульсацию: они оба кончали одновременно, совсем как в пошлом женском романе...  
  
      Теперь он был уверен: они дойдут. Оба. Живые.  
      Уверенность эта никак не вязалась с черствой логикой, гнездилась где-то в сердце. А в голове все крутились слова Платона, над которыми он скабрезно потешался в студенческие годы: «Армия, состоящая из любовников, непобедима...». Прав был мудрый грек, действительно прав. Сейчас Бродяге казалось, что, если рядом будет Дегтярев, они вдвоем даже не десяток, а сотню бойцов «Монолита» смогут перемолоть в кровавый фарш.  
      И, черт возьми, ему не было стыдно!  
      Ни за единую секунду...


	16. Chapter 16

      Ворота грузового терминала открывались куда тише, нежели все предыдущие на их пути. Оно и немудрено: ими часто пользовались, почти ежедневно. И тревожная сирена здесь была отключена, да и надоевшие уже жутковатые проблесковые маячки не ожили.  
      Здесь Бродяга решил взять инициативу в свои руки. Каким бы умелым и бывалым ни считал себя Дегтярев, а в Припяти Бродяга - свой, знает все ходы и выходы.   
      - На рожон не лезь, - предупредил он. - Я - впереди. И не спорь.  
      Дегтярев лишь бровью шевельнул, удивившись внезапному напору своего... подчиненного? любовника? друга? или же - вещи?  
      Бродяга щелкнул забралом шлема - триплекс надежно защищал от осколков и рикошета - и нырнул под тихо ползущий вверх щит ворот.  
      Сразу - перекат влево, беглый осмотр в передней полусфере, поверх прицела. Рывок вперед, под прикрытие невысокого штабеля металлических ящиков. Он посигналил Дегтяреву: стой на месте.  
      Хорошо, что тот не спорил: лишь присел в готовности. «Страйкер» сменил на «Винторез» и тоже шарил взглядом поверх прицела по необъятному темному пространству терминала.  
      Бродяга выдернул из бедренной кобуры «оружие последнего шанса» - немецкий «хеклер-кох» 69, пистолетообразный гранатомет. Сейчас в его каморе торчала светошумовая, но на поясе, в патронташе, ждали своей минуты осколочные, дымовые и осветительные гранаты.  
      Так, в левой - винтовка, в правой - гранатомет, он ушел в следующий отчаянный рывок. Чувствовал, хотя и не знал наверняка: видят, следят, выцеливают, и лишь вопрос времени, когда проявят себя первым выстрелом.  
      Метрах в ста справа, на грузовом перроне, заставленном ржавыми, но до сих пор опечатанными контейнерами, тихо лязгнула железяка. Если бы не чувствовалась в этом лязге потаенность, желание заглушить непрошеный шум, если бы кусок металла прогромыхал по бетонному перрону, перекатываясь свободно, Бродяга был бы спокоен: мутант, тупое животное. Здесь же - лязг и тут же заполошная тишина: словно железяке рот заткнули.  
      Выстрел из гранатомета: вспышка, грохот, вышибающий перепонки. Щелчок фиксатора, раскрытое жерло каморы меж колен, осколочную гранату - с пояса, закрыть, еще выстрел. И - взрыв, частая дробь осколков по стенкам контейнеров, чей-то сдавленный вскрик.  
      Бродяга не сомневался: стреляет во врага, даже если враг раньше был «своим». С самых шлюзовых ворот для него в путепроводе нет и не может быть своих. Потому и руки его, закинув винтовку на плечо, уже помимо воли умело закладывали в зев патронника очередную гранату, жали на спуск - и все это в бесшабашном, лихом угаре боя. Бродяга сейчас не думал о правомерности отнятия чужой жизни - он просто воевал и делал это на «отлично».  
      За спиной, дважды чмакнув «Винторезом», рванул в укрытие Дегтярев. Брякнув по каменьям бронепластинами, закатился за высокий, на бетонной шпале, рельс и выставил перед собой ствол.  
      В прочную сталь рельса ударили несколько пуль, и ничтожную долю секунды спустя до Бродяги докатились резкие звуки выстрелов. «Примерно сто метров», - привычно оценил он расстояние. В темных помещениях, в подземельях и длинных коридорах, которыми так изобилует город, оценка боевой обстановки «на звук» вырабатывалась очень быстро, естественно, как жизненная необходимость.  
      На перроне мелькнула тень, едва различимая в темноте, но и этого «едва» ему хватило. Бродяга уже уцепился взглядом за эту тень и не отпускал. Забросил гранатомет в кобуру на бедре, взялся за винтовку. Прицелился в едва заметно шевелящееся черное пятно.  
      Тускло, очень тускло сверкнул подсветкой коллиматорный прицел. Раздался приглушенный выстрел, похожий на щелчок кнута. Но Бродяга успел раньше. И враг распластался на замусоренном бетоне, раскинув руки, словно пытался перед гибелью взлететь.  
      Темнота разразилась дробными раскатами пальбы, яркими, слепящими вспышками дульного пламени. Пули цвиркали по металлу, кусали бетон, вышибая колючую крошку, с пронзительным визгом рикошетили, но Бродяга и Дегтярев были надежно укрыты. Главное теперь не подпускать бойцов «Монолита» на расстояние броска гранаты: закидают.  
      Не сговариваясь, разделили сектора обстрела. Дегтярев экономил патроны, но не прощал монолитовцам неосторожности. Стоило одному показаться из-за укрытия - тут же стрелял. И даже если не попадал, укладывал пулю очень близко от цели. Уже очень скоро в его секторе движение практически прекратилось: противник осторожничал и правильно делал.   
      Бродяга же бил, не скромничая: два, три выстрела в очередную мишень, даже если она уже скрылась; иногда просто наугад. Отвлекал на себя внимание. Он уже примерно оценил: на перроне монолитовцев не меньше десятка, и при этом они - в обороне. По всем тактическим нормативам их с Дегтяревым положение - полный и безнадежный швах. Но - Бродягу держала нелогичная, бешеная, лихая вера. Именно на этой вере, как на личном топливе, он прыжками и ловкими зигзагами-перебежками менял позицию, стоило только найти очередной пуленепробиваемый закуток, стрелял в движении и даже попадал: еще двое его бывших соклановцев рухнули безжизненными телами.  
      - Держимся, - весело крикнул Дегтярев по рации.  
      - Держимся, - согласился Бродяга.  
      Хотя, конечно, знал, что все это до поры до времени, пока не подошло подкрепление. А там, хоть ужом вертись, все будет без толку. Размочалят гранатометами, да и дело с концом.  
      А монолитовцы били все точнее. Пристрелялись, суки.   
      Звонкая очередь пробежала по скрученным швеллерам, за которыми укрылся Бродяга. Пуля ожгла бедро, прорвав кевлар скафандра. Зацепило самым краешком, лишь оцарапало, но от неожиданности он вскрикнул и отдернул ногу, скрючившись за спасительным металлоломом.  
      - Живой? - в голосе Дегтярева прорезалась неподдельная тревога.  
      - Да. Чиркнуло малость, - отозвался он нарочито бодро.  
      - Сиди пока, не высовывайся. На себя их возьму.  
      - Хрен тебе, - Бродяга подкрепил свою решимость двумя выстрелами и, кажется, подранил одного: монолитовец неловко споткнулся, растянулся на груде мусора и уже вяло, скованный болью, отполз за здоровенный обломок бетонной балки.  
      На металлической антресоли, возвышающейся над перроном метров на шесть, не меньше, застучал, призвякивая лентой, пулемет. Тяжелые пули грызли металл, вышибая горячую крошку, и кое-где пробивали швеллеры насквозь. Одна пуля, хоть и ослабленная препятствием, врезалась в грудную бронепластину Бродяги - словно здоровенная лошадь копытом ударила. Его швырнуло на пол, дыхание перехватило, в груди засел тугой узел колючей боли.  
      Ребра поломало?  
      Он постарался глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Больно, но все же терпимо. Кажется, обошлось без переломов, но синячище наверняка будет внушительный.  
      Метрах в пятнадцати зачастил «Винторез». Дегтярев уже не старался экономить, да и прицеливался абы как. Лишь бы заткнуть зубастую пасть пулемета, дать Бродяге время оклематься, сменить позицию.  
       Монолитовцы же под прикрытием пулеметного огня подходили ближе, сокращали дистанцию. Еще десяток-другой метров, и у них появится серьезное преимущество: автоматы в ближнем бою гораздо эффективнее винтовок. И тут уже даже бронепластины не выдержат.  
      Бродяга с трудом поднялся. Подобрал винтовку. В просвете между вагонами выцелил излишне резвого бойца, выстрелил. Отдача ткнула куцым прикладом в плечо. Он стиснул зубы: боль в груди плеснула иглами, отозвавшись и в животе, и где-то в шее, ниже затылка.   
      По ржавой баррикаде, за которой он укрылся, ударили сразу из трех стволов. Пулемет, до того прижимавший к полу Дегтярева, тоже перенес огонь. Металлический завал заискрил, зазвенел, разбавляя грохот выстрелов камертонным звуком. Бродяга сжался в комок, подчиняясь инстинкту, но оружия не опустил.   
      Еще выстрел, выше дульного пламени автомата, почти наугад. Снова попал. Хорошо попал, верно. Автомат захлебнулся, упал, лязгнув, на бетонный пол. Глухо ударилось о рельс уже безжизненное тело.  
      Почти одновременно с этим замолчал и пулемет. Бродяга решил поначалу, что пулеметчик меняет коробку, но глянул на антресоль: ствол задран к потолку, на прикладе труп висит. Дегтярев его все-таки достал.  
      Монолитовцы укрылись за вагонными колесами, не рискуя наступать без прикрытия. И это было как нельзя кстати: удалось перезарядить винтовку, сменить позицию, перевести дух.  
      Но тут случилось нечто злое, неестественное. Бродяга только уловил в перекрестье прицела неосторожно выглянувшую в просвет под вагоном поясницу, приготовился стрелять, как голову внезапно прошила острая, электрическая боль. В глазах потемнело, из горла вырвался сдавленный хрип, словно его душили. Челюсти свело судорогой и он почувствовал, как крошатся зубы.  
      - Эй, ты жив там? - донеслось из далеких далей.  
      Дегтярев... Или только мерещится?  
      - Да что с тобой?!  
      Точно, Дегтярев. Но почему так тихо и так далеко?  
      Бродяге казалось, что он очутился на дне глубокого темного колодца, и весь мир звучит, двигается, живет там, наверху, показываясь лишь маленьким, едва различимым кругляшом колодезного зева. Едва слышным эхом в ушах звучали выстрелы - отголоски, чахлые отзвуки, похожие на слабый писк. А вот непонятный гул, низкий, рокочущий, забивал слух плотной ватой, плескался внутри черепа штормовыми волнами.  
      Лишь краем сознания Бродяга уловил, что его схватили, тащат, а он спотыкается, бьется непослушными ногами о сталь и бетон. Пытается поднять винтовку, но та невероятно тяжелая, да и куда, в кого стрелять - непонятно. Колодезный зев тускло мигает красным, и ничего различить не получается, кроме этого назойливого кровавого света...


	17. Chapter 17

      Он пришел в себя в темноте небольшого служебного тоннеля. Было сыро, но откуда-то тянуло свежим воздухом. По мокрым, зеленым от водорослей стенам плясал, взблескивая, луч фонарика. Шлем скафандра лежал рядом, как и винтовка. А вот гранатомета не было.  
      - Очухался, наконец, - сказал с той стороны фонарика Дегтярев. - Я уж и не надеялся.  
      - Прошли? – хрипло спросил Бродяга. Губы не слушались, висели двумя кусками сырого теста, как после обезболивания у дантиста.  
      - Прошли, - он не видел, но знал - Дегтярев улыбается. - Мы с тобой невероятно везучие. Так, внаглую, вдвоем на целый взвод - это, конечно, идиотизм. Но дуракам везет, если верить народной мудрости.  
      - Где это мы?  
      - Сервисный коридор. Отсюда - вертикальная шахта на поверхность. Глянь сам, - Дегтярев протянул свой наладонник, на экране которого зеленым по черному светилась подробная схема путепровода и коммуникаций.  
      Бродяга покачал головой.  
      - Не надо. Так верю.  
      Дегтярев поднес к его рту горлышко фляги.  
      - Глотни-ка. Только аккуратно. Крепкая, зараза.  
      Бродяга послушно приложился к фляге. Жидкость обожгла горло, заиграла на языке совершенно дикой комбинацией вкусов, из которых он смог распознать лишь полынь, мед и мелиссу. Остальные ингредиенты на вкус не определялись. Он поневоле закашлялся, но все-таки заставил себя проглотить густую приторную микстуру. И - удивительное дело! – почти сразу стало легче, словно каждый мускул в его теле пропитали анаболиками.  
      - Недурно, - выдохнул, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
      - Герману спасибо. Хрен знает, где он это берет, но работает, - Дегтярев тоже отхлебнул из фляжки, поморщился. - Теперь давай по порядку. Что с тобой случилось?  
      Бродяга, как умел, рассказал. И об ощущении колодца, и о тяжелом гуле.  
      - Похоже на пси-атаку, - задумчиво сказал Дегтярев. - Только вот меня почему-то не зацепило. Странно. Обычно я такие вещи хорошо чувствую.  
      - Контролер, что ли?  
      - Вряд ли. Хотя... Знаешь, я же не зря сказал, что нам повезло: монолитовцев тоже пришпилило. Вялые стали, еле ползали. Ну, я их и перестрелял, как курей. Не контролер, конечно, но все-таки что-то вас всех за мозги ухватило. А меня нет, и это странно. Очень странно. И не скажу, что мне нравится.  
      - Говоришь, монолитовцев скрутило? Я же тоже... хоть и бывший.  
      - Так ты из солидарности, что ли? - съехидничал Дегтярев.  
      - Дурак ты, и шутки у тебя... - Бродяга самую малость обиделся, причем не на ехидство его, а на недогадливость. - По мозгам досталось только монолитовцам, я уверен. А это, согласись, о чем-то да говорит.  
      - Кто-то реанимировал проект «О-Сознание»? - в голосе Дегтярева слышался скепсис. - Быть того не может. Аппаратура уничтожена, восстановлению не подлежит. Это-то я точно знаю.  
      - Откуда? - подозрительно сощурился Бродяга.  
      - От верблюда, - огрызнулся тот. - Есть достоверные источники... Ладно, извини. Нервы, знаешь ли, ни к черту со всей этой катавасией.  
      Бродяга не поверил в нервы. Что-то другое скрывалось за этой резкостью. Но что? И что за достоверные источники? Нет, с Дегтяревым все сложнее, чем он полагал. Есть у него скелет в шкафу, а то и не один. Но он чувствовал - допытываться бесполезно. Захочет - сам расскажет. А нет, так и не нужно.  
      - Проехали, - Бродяга слабо улыбнулся.  
      - Ну, а насчет того, что досталось только монолитовцам, тут ты, пожалуй, прав. Любопытный факт. Надо Герману мысль подкинуть, пусть обмозгует, - Дегтярев поднялся на ноги, прошлепал по сырому полу тоннеля, оглядывая стены, потолок. - Неуютно здесь. Хотя и безопасно. Дальше топать нужно. Хочется все-таки в городе ночевать. От этих нор уже тошнит.  
      - Да нормально, - пожал плечами Бродяга. - Норы как норы. Уютные вполне.  
      - Вот, блин, хоббит, - рассмеялся Дегтярев. - Поднимайся, болезный. Пора на свежий воздух.  
      Он не стал спорить. Подобрал шлем, винтовку и поплелся следом, словно приговоренный.  
      Он не мог объяснить, почему, но безотчетно, панически боялся этого города, вросшего бетонными корнями в землю над головой.  
  
      Лестница - ржавые до трухлявости скобы в сочащемся влагой колодце, сотни три, не меньше - привела Бродягу в ужас. Именно это ощущение глубокого колодца с манящим просветом где-то недостижимо высоко пришло к нему в разгар боя. И он знал: это не случайность, а проявление разумной и очень злой воли. Но сам Монолит уже молчал, и давно! А иной силы, подобной ему, Бродяга не знал.  
      Дегтярев ловко перебирал ступени, хватаясь у самой стены, да и наступая туда же. Инстинктивное понимание сопромата: чем короче консоль, тем меньше шансов, что ослабевший металл сдастся и подчинится беспощадной гравитации - вместе с неосторожным, самоуверенным человеком. И даже скафандр, с его броневыми вставками, не спасет после падения с высоты двадцати метров. Двадцати двух... Двадцати пяти... Тридцати...  
      Бродяга не смотрел вниз. Не потому, что боялся высоты, нет. Помнится, он спокойно лазал по балконам припятских высоток и не хватался за сердце, когда под пальцами крошился разъеденный дождем и морозами бетон, а рука срывалась в свистящую пропасть. Он не смотрел вниз, потому что на пару метров выше был Дегтярев, и если он сорвется, оступится, если соскользнет по мокрой ступени его нога, Бродяга должен видеть это, чтобы успеть подхватить, подстраховать, дать ему лишнюю точку опоры.  
      Отметка «пятьдесят метров» все еще виднелась на стене колодца сквозь мокрую блестящую зелень. Пятьдесят метров - и впереди, пожалуй, столько же. Может, чуть меньше.  
      - Половину прошли, - тяжело дыша, сказал Дегтярев. - По схеме девяносто четыре метра...  
      Бродяга не ответил. Не до того было.  
      Поползли дальше. Медленно, осторожно. Чем ближе к поверхности, тем более ржавыми и ветхими становились ступени. Несколько раз скоба под ногой Дегтярева со скрипом обламывалась, но он ловко, по-обезьяньи перебирался чуть выше, а железяка, оторвавшись от острых стальных пеньков, норовила садануть Бродягу по голове, по наплечнику или по спине и с противным лязгом улетала в темную бездну под ними.  
      - Держишься? - спросил Дегтярев.  
      - Конечно, - храбрясь, ответил Бродяга.  
      На самом деле после всей напряженности последних часов, после удара пули в бронепластину, после вышибающей дух пси-атаки самочувствие его было препоганым: руки и ноги налились горячим свинцом, грудь ломило при каждом вдохе, и он дышал часто, мелкими глотками, совсем как собака загнанная.  
      Дегтярев скептически глянул на него через плечо. Говорить ничего не стал, только головой покачал.  
      Прошли еще пятнадцать метров - или около того.  
      - Странный ты все-таки, - неожиданно выдал он. - Я очень благодарен, что ты пошел со мной. Но объясни - зачем? Жить надоело?  
      - Нет, - отозвался Бродяга, переводя дыхание. - Надоело бы – нашел способ попроще. Та же пуля в висок быстрее и надежнее. А зачем... - тут он надолго замолчал. - Не знаю. Не могу объяснить. Я должен был, понимаешь? Это где-то внутри, не в голове. Ощущение дурное, нелогичное, что так - правильно. Глупо, но правильно. И вроде как выбора нет.  
      - Я понял, - тихо сказал Дегтярев. - Кажется, понял.  
      И, не говоря больше ни слова, полез наверх. Злясь на что-то – Бродяга чуял его раздражение. И знал: злится он исключительно на себя.


	18. Chapter 18

      Припять встретила моросящим дождиком. Шахта выходила в бетонную будку, сложенную из плит и насквозь продуваемую мокрым ветром. Двери не было: кто-то или что-то давно сорвало ее с петель.  
      - Неуютно, - констатировал очевидное Дегтярев.  
      Едва выбравшись на поверхность, он тут же сдернул с плеча винтовку и, засев в темном углу будки, взял под прицел дверной проем.   
      Бродяга выпростался из шахты и, хватая ртом воздух, долго лежал на холодном полу, не испытывая ни малейшего желания шевелиться. Подъем сожрал остатки его сил. Наконец, подобрался, с трудом поднялся на колено.  
      - Не рви жопу, - поморщился Дегтярев.  
      - Двусмысленно, - хохотнул он и тут же скривился от боли: пуля, похоже, серьезно размочалила мышцу.  
      - Шутник и герой в одном флаконе? Восхитительно, блин.  
      - Не ворчи, - попросил Бродяга. - Надо двигать. Сидим, как два тополя тут...  
      Говорил он отрывисто: не хватало дыхания. Но все же собрался с силами, встал, подошел к дверному проему, осторожно выглянул - всего на секунду, а то и меньше.  
      В стену справа от двери ударила автоматная очередь.  
      Бродяга отскочил, снова припал на колено. «Монолит» выследил нарушителей границ? Или... Да какое, к черту, или? Кто здесь может быть, кроме монолитовцев? Хотя стреляли не на поражение - предупреждали: вы, мол, на прицеле.  
      - Стволы на землю, руки в гору! - хрипло, срываясь на визгливый фальцет, крикнули совсем недалеко, метрах в двадцати.  
      - Забрало, - тихо подсказал Дегтярев. - Кинут гранату - будет шанс уцелеть.  
      - Будем драться?  
      - Не исключено. Не вниз же возвращаться.  
      - Бросай оружие и выходи с поднятыми руками! - басовито и громко сказал другой голос, звенящий авторитетом, властностью. – Жизнь гарантируем. Это капитан Свечников, ВС Украины! Повторяю...  
      - Отставить драку, - Дегтярев улыбнулся непонятно чему. А вот Бродяге стало не по себе. Если с кем-то из бывших соклановцев у него был пусть мизерный, но все-таки шанс договориться по старой памяти, с военными разговора не будет: расстреляют на месте, в его-то броне.  
      - Хрен они гарантируют, а не жизнь, - возразил Бродяга.  
      - Не ссы, прорвемся, - ответил Дегтярев и крикнул зычно: - Отставить, капитан! Полковник Ковальский жив?  
      - Жив! - ответили снаружи и тут же спохватились: - А ну, бросай оружие! Что за казачки засланные?!  
      - Свяжитесь с Ковальским! Передайте, что в Киеве погода слишком ветреная.  
      - Какой, на хуй, Киев?! Что мне голову морочите?  
      - Выполнять, капитан!  
      Захрипела, забормотала рация.  
      - Что за штатское чмо мне приказывает? - ворчал капитан Свечников, явно не желая прощать подобное к себе отношение.  
      - У штатского чмо фамилия есть. Дегтярев. Так и доложи Ковальскому.  
      - Хороший блеф, - оценил Бродяга шепотом. - Глядишь, сработает...  
      Дегтярев промолчал.  
      У Бродяги от дурного предчувствия засосало под ложечкой. Не блефует он, совсем не блефует. И неведомый полковник Ковальский его наверняка хорошо знает. И про погоду в Киеве - натуральный, как в кино, шпионский пароль.  
      Военстал? Да не, не может быть. Видал Бродяга военных сталкеров неоднократно - этих упырей за версту можно распознать: от них, что называется, казармой несет. Нелюдимые, всегда особнячком, зацикленные на конкретной боевой задаче. И уж точно ни один военстал не стал бы выручать из беды беглых монолитовцев.  
      Снова захрипела рация.  
      - Товарищ капитан, ПВД на связи, - негромко сказал кто-то снаружи. Не иначе связист.  
       «Пункт временной дислокации», - припомнил Бродяга из конспектов на военной кафедре.  
      Капитан заговорил: сперва громко, уверенно, потом - все тише и тише. Было слышно лишь:   
      - Да... Дегтярев... как пулемет, да... погода, говорит, в Киеве... так точно... так точно... дословно: в Киеве погода... да, слишком ветреная... так точно...  
      Бродяга непонимающе посмотрел на спутника, но тот лишь пожал плечами, будто извиняясь.  
      - Товарищ майор, прошу прощения, - произнес капитан уже без прежнего апломба, - документы ваши можно посмотреть? Сами понимаете: служба, бдительность.  
      - Все в порядке, я понимаю, - Дегтярев закинул винтовку на плечо, вышел из будки, слегка разведя в стороны раскрытые ладони.   
      Бродяга смотрел ему вслед, и совершенно отказывался верить своим ушам. Товарищ майор?! Майор Дегтярев... Звучит, конечно, внушительно, но - не может быть... Не должно быть...  
      А Дегтярев уже выудил из непромокаемого кармана книжицу с золотым трезубцем на обложке, раскрыл, ткнул куда-то в сторону ивовых кустов. Оттуда ему навстречу вышел, опустив автомат, плечистый, заросший черной щетиной офицер. То, что это именно офицер, сомнений не вызывало: кто еще в Зоне в здравом уме напялит на себя армейский камуфлированный комбез со звездочками на погонах? Для любого сталкера, даже для долговца, это как белый мужик с флагом Конфедерации в «черном» квартале, то есть - заведомый смертник.  
      - Майор Дегтярев. Куратор операции «Фарватер» от СБУ, – представился сталкер по всей форме.  
      - Вот блин, - с чувством сказал вояка. Явно не знал, радоваться подобному гостю или лучше пристрелить по-тихому во избежание служебных проблем.  
      Бродяга вышел под моросящий дождь, еще по-летнему теплый. Беспомощно опустил винтовку.  
      - Серый, - позвал тихо. - Серый, ты... не надо. Так - не надо.  
      И, не дожидаясь ответа, устало сел на траву.  
      - Монолитовец! - воскликнул, дрожа от служебного рвения, совсем еще зеленый пацан с сержантскими лычками. На Бродягу глянули рябыми дулами сразу три автомата, а он даже не пошевелился. Внутри было пусто, тоскливо, мерзотно: в полном соответствии с погодой.  
      - Не стрелять! – взревел Дегтярев. - Он из «Долга». Считать временно мобилизованным.  
      - Какой же ты... – Бродяга глянул на него и, не найдя более подходящего слова, выдавил: - пидорас...


	19. Chapter 19

      Убежал он недалеко. Пробрался в старую общагу, прямо напротив химчистки, нашел себе комнату: там был шкаф, в котором можно было хранить барахло, было кем-то оборудованное кострище в глухом санузле: дым исправно жрала вентиляция, и можно было не думать о маскировке огня.  
      Он снова остался один. Впервые с тех пор, как пересек Периметр. Уже отвык от этого ощущения. Может быть, поэтому его так скручивало от дурной тоски. Ощущение было знакомым, хотя и позабылось за столько лет: в мутном, разбитом подсознании не к месту воскресла глупая маленькая трагедия его первой, школьной еще любви.   
      Забавно, сейчас он помнил даже ее имя - Таня, Татьяна – а вот свое вернуть так и не получилось. Будто Бродягой его действительно родители окрестили.  
      Тогда казалось - это навсегда: он не обещал ей верности, он обещал верность ей самому себе и боялся даже в мыслях подумать о ком-то другом, это казалось верхом предательства.  
      Вспомнилось, как сидел на темной кухне, писал наощупь все, что хотел бы ей сказать, но боялся довериться даже собственным глазам... А за окном падал снег.  
      А потом было разочарование, озлобленность. Он не простил Тане выпускного вечера, проведенного в обществе видного спортсмена Мишки. Не простил ни единого медленного танца, когда вместо высокого, статного, но немного нескладного, косноязычного Бродяги - тогда, конечно, никто его так не называл – она выбирала Мишку и всех, кто только мог составить ей компанию на пять, десять минут. Только не его, будто он прокаженный...  
      ...Тоска была почти такая же: Дегтярев... предатель... псевдодруг...  
      Но он же простит, как простил в итоге Таню. Просто не сможет по-другому. Когда-то ему нужна была смешливая девчонка-одноклассница, а теперь... Как бы глупо и неправильно это не было - теперь ничуть не меньше нужен чертов майор.  
  
      Днем он глядел на двери химчистки через прицел. Медитировал на щель между самопальными створками. Ночью - пытался спать, хотя получалось хреново.  
      Когда не спалось, зажигал свечу - их он обнаружил десятка два в распухшем от влаги кухонном шкафу - и бродил по брошенной общаге, заглядывая в комнаты. Прикасался к оставленной людьми впопыхах жизни – и жадно хватался за нее, ибо своей осталось не так уж густо. Нашел подшивку журнала «Огонек» и под пламенем свечи вчитывался в статьи про «ура-да-здравствует», в робкие выпады диссидентов, соблазнившихся перспективой гласности.  
      Он исходил здание сверху донизу. И даже обнаружил отменное убежище на случай Выброса: комендант общежития - настоящий параноик - обшил свою комнату на первом этаже листовым свинцом. Так и написал в неотправленном письме матери, что, мол, деньги и возможности здесь, в Припяти, круче, чем в Москве, но станции он боится панически и потому спасается от радиации свинцовым прокатом - достал по блату у прораба со стройки пятого энергоблока.  
      Порой в эфире Бродяга перехватывал обрывки разговоров. Наиболее суеверные вояки считали его привидением. Да и как не считать? Днем - никого, тишина и покой, а по ночам ползет из окна в окно одинокая свеча, с этажа на этаж.  
      Дегтярев суетливо работал «по своей программе». Появлялся, как правило, ночью и уже к утру, еще затемно, уходил в город. Бродяга видел его всего раз и хотел было окликнуть, но не стал. Смелости не хватило? Или еще чего-то?  
      Что там делал этот «товарищ майор», он не интересовался - заставлял себя не интересоваться.  
      Но на третий день...


	20. Chapter 20

      Здание старой совковой химчистки, с Доской Почета в выложенном плиткой-типа-мрамор-на-самом-деле-бетон-с-гранитом вестибюле, армия превратила в надежный укрепленный пункт. Окна заложили досками, кирпичом, каким-то ломом. Старые двери, с выбитыми стеклами, срезали с петель, а на их место приварили в три слоя ворота с окрестных гаражей. Получилось прочно - не всякая пуля возьмет.   
      Бродягу приволокли сюда под руки, хотя он не хотел. Не упирался. Просто не было сил куда-то идти. Хотелось лечь и сдохнуть. Сдаться. И пусть мутанты сожрут. Или Выбросом доконает.  
      Военные и впрямь хотели бросить, но Дегтярев настоял: забрать с собой, оказать медпомощь, обеспечить безопасность.  
      Быть ему за это благодарным Бродяга почему-то не мог. Понимал, опять же, разумом, что в силу каких-то обстоятельств тот не имел права ему открыться, и нет здесь никакого предательства. Но он уже научился больше доверять сердцу, а не голове. И научил этому, кстати, Дегтярев. Сердце же надрывалось на все лады: предали, обманули, использовали!  
  
      Бродяге никого не хотелось видеть. Когда его уложили на скрипучую койку, он закрыл глаза и не открывал их, мечтая забыться, заснуть, не-быть-здесь. Когда снимали скафандр, стягивали свитер, он чувствовал, как пронзает ледяной болью грудь. Но в разы больнее было где-то внутри. Ему было стыдно. Казалось, всякий взгляд - от Дегтярева до распоследнего тушкана - обвиняет, а то и насмехается: лох, лох, лох... Слабак, поддался на человечье тепло! Мало тебя Монолит учил, кретина?! Нет у человеков истинного тепла, нет его во всем мире. Только ложь, сиюминутная выгода...  
      Нет! Дегтярев же был с ним искренним! Он запретил Бродяге идти в Припять. И Бродяга...  
      ...сам решил?   
      Отличный он все-таки СБУшник, перспективный. Мастерски сыграл на эмоциях, спровоцировал наивного дурачка. Он знал, что делает, этот... товарищ майор. Знал, что Бродяга все бросит и ринется следом. Все - игра. Любой поступок, событие - с далеко идущими планами. Два, три слоя правды...  
      Как было просто в «Монолите»! Грязно, предельно жестоко, бесчеловечно - но честно! Честно, мать вашу!  
      - Мать вашу! – заорал он, когда некий лейтенант, кажется, Роговец, вскрыл гематому на его груди и начал дренировать уже свернувшуюся в слизистые сгустки кровь.  
      Больше не кричал. Не позволил себе. Хватит.  
      - Где Дегтярев? - спросил, на минуту вынырнув из яркого беспамятства боли.  
      - Занят, - кратко ответил «кажется, Роговец».  
      - Позови, - он сам попробовал встать, но руки и ноги совершенно не слушались, казались деревянными.  
      - Лежи. Промедол, - сказал лейтенант, орудуя кривой хирургической иглой.  
      Бродяга не стал сопротивляться, тем более что под Промедолом это было бесполезно. Просто откинулся на колючую, в мелких перьях подушку и закрыл глаза...  
  
      Пришел в себя уже ночью. За окном, забранным решеткой советского образца - сваренной из прутьев арматуры, с сектором в четверть круга в уголке - было темно. Ни огонечка, ни искорки. Мертвый город. Лишь темнее неба дыбились угловатые тени домов.  
      Рядом, на тумбочке, скромно тлела «летучая мышь», тяжело попахивая керосином. По соседству с лампой - открытая банка тушенки, кружка со сладким чаем, уже остывшим, пара галет. На соседней койке ворохом - скафандр, винтовка, рюкзак, свитер.  
      На груди - заплата из пластыря и бинта. Шевелиться уже куда легче, но тянут свежие швы. Не разошлись бы, стоит быть осторожным.  
      Бродяга сел на койке. В комнате, кроме него, никого не было, и это немного успокаивало. Видеть кого бы то ни было было страшно: настолько он сейчас боялся людей, настолько их ненавидел, настолько чувствовал себя виноватым перед всеми и каждым.  
      С тяжким вздохом он рухнул на подушку, спрятал лицо. Ему-то себя винить не за что, так почему так грызет совесть? Это они... он... Дегтярев... должен корчиться от ощущения собственной неправоты. Но - не хватает чего-то, неких сил, чтобы по-настоящему считать его хоть в чем-то виноватым. Хочется найти, вот прямо сейчас, и сказать, что Бродяга простит все вранье, все эти тайны мадридского двора, он будет очень стараться. Только бы...  
      Что ж он за человек-кисель-то такой?  
  
      Бродяга поднялся, облачился в скафандр, подхватил рюкзак и винтовку. Глотнул из кружки крепкий, сладкий до приторности чай. Еды не тронул - не хотелось. Подошел к самой двери, послушал через стальной лист с оргалитовым окошком.  
      Даже часового не поставили. Наивность, безалаберность - или тонкий намек: уходи, ты - лишний?  
      Он толкнул дверь в надежде, что она будет хотя бы на засов заперта. Но нет - его милостиво отпускали, «с барского плеча». И это было особенно жестоко. Тихо, мирно, без лишних слов, самой ситуацией поставили на место.  
      Что ж, он ушел. Молча, ни с кем не прощаясь. Никто его не остановил, не окликнул. Одиночество, ощущение потерянности глодало кости голодным псом. И некуда было спастись - ни в подушку, ни в алкоголь, ни в наркоту, ни в медитацию молитвенную - только бежать, бежать, бежать...


	21. Chapter 21

      Бродяга подслушал переговоры.  
      Вояки, хоть и замороченные на всякой секретности, не использовали даже скрэмблеры. Вопиющая безалаберность!  
      По оперативной сводке выходило, что «Монолит» решил запереть их в химчистке и для этого оборудовал постоянный пост на крыше медсанчасти, откуда простреливались оба двора и подъездные пути. Снайпер не давал поблажек, не прощал ошибок, и лишь у Дегтярева каким-то чудом получалось под покровом ночи пробираться под прицелом беспощадного стрелка.  
      Лупил монолитовец из чего-то весьма убойного, точного. Подозревали крупнокалиберную снайперскую винтовку типа В-94 или «Баррета», но Бродяга знал: это ручная гаусс-пушка. Стреляет оперенными подкалиберными пулями, этакими дротиками, которые разгоняются мощными магнитными полями почти до первой космический скорости. Секретное и весьма эффективное оружие «Монолита».  
      Снайпера решили убрать по-тихому.  
  
      И сейчас Бродяга крался следом за группой военных, с которыми двигался в сторону медсанчасти и Дегтярев.  
      Те шли фактически на гибель. Даже в одиночку стрелок с гауссовкой накрутит из них фарш прямо через бронежилеты, через кирпичные стены, сквозь проржавевшие металлоконструкции.   
      На вояк-то плевать, а вот Дегтярев был по-прежнему важен. Важнее самого Бродяги. И это страшно бесило.  
      - Хорошо, товарищ майор, - ворчал он, пробираясь знакомыми тропами. - Убить тебя - моя привилегия. Никому больше не позволю.  
      На позицию Бродяга вышел раньше и уж точно куда более скрытно. По-тихому взобрался на ветхую крышу старого пункта техобслуживания - коробочки с тремя воротами боксов. Скрылся за «зонтиком» вентиляционного короба, залег, пошарил оптикой по соседним крышам, по окнам. Отсюда, хоть и было не так высоко, открывался очень удобный вид на больничный двор. Снайпера не разглядел, но знал, что тот на крыше бывшей неврологии: как-никак, господствующая высота. Бродяга бы и сам там засел, если был бы на его месте, да еще и с дальнобойной гауссовкой.  
      В окнах того же корпуса, на втором этаже, он дважды заметил неосторожное движение. Всего лишь движение, даже не силуэты - прикрытие снайпера. Опять же, как минимум, двое. Может, больше. Да наверняка больше. Проповедник - лидер клана - не стал бы рисковать гауссовкой, оставляя стрелка незащищенным. Того при желании можно заменить, а вот оружие - оно на вес даже не золота, а, пожалуй, алмазов.  
      Интересно, сколько человек в прикрытии? Может так получиться, что военные с Дегтяревым лезут в огневой мешок, откуда живыми им не выбраться. И даже снайпер с гауссовкой не понадобится.  
      Бродяга приготовился к серьезному бою. Выложил рядом с собой на драный, растрескавшийся рубероид три снаряженных магазина, покрутил барабанчики прицела, вводя поправки на дальность и ветер.  
      В больничном дворе показались военные. Шли осторожно, россыпью. Он разглядел и Дегтярева. Тот крался, подняв к плечу «Винторез», чуть в стороне от основной группы. В построении занимал левый фланг и от высокого корпуса неврологии держался подальше, скрытый от снайпера зданием поликлиники. Бродяга им невольно залюбовался: двигался майор не так, как пятеро остальных: вояки больше походили на неповоротливые колоды - им явно мешала броня. Дегтярев же, хоть и в тяжелом, громоздком скафандре, перемещался легко, плавно, по-кошачьи. Ну, в конце концов, на то он и Джеймс Бонд украинского розлива.  
  
      Монолитовцы подпустили военных близко, очень близко. Дождались, когда все шестеро войдут на больничный двор, с трех сторон ограниченный корпусами отделений. Потом - бешеными, неэкономными очередями взорвалась поликлиника - левая, западная граница двора. Одного из вояк словно косой срезало: он взмахнул руками, а его автомат, качнувшись по широкой дуге, врезался прикладом в уже мертвое лицо. Остальные рассыпались в разные стороны: кто-то запрыгнул за бортик сухого фонтана посреди двора, кто-то забился в угол между стеной поликлиники и вентиляционной шахтой. Только Дегтярев, умница и профи, ловко, по-ужиному, забрался в окно на первом этаже поликлиники, предварительно забросив туда гранату.  
      Начали стрелять из восточного корпуса – «инфекционки». Как минимум, четыре ствола. Огонь был настолько плотным, что вояки не могли и носа высунуть из своих укрытий.  
      Ну, Бродяга, твой выход.  
      Он не стал тщательно прицеливаться. Стрелял по оконным проемам, ориентируясь на венчики дульного пламени. Главное сейчас - заставить монолитовцев осторожничать. Если повезет кого-то зацепить - тем лучше. Вот приумолк один ствол, другой. Три выстрела по «инфекционке» - и там монолитовцы на несколько секунд прекратили огонь.  
      Дегтярев закричал что-то из окна. Вояка - тот, что прятался в фонтане, - вскочил и рванул к поликлинике. Еле успел: вслед ему по стене ниже окна ударила длинная автоматная очередь.  
      Бродяга повторил огневой маневр - еще несколько секунд передышки. Сменил магазин, дослал патрон и уже взял на прицел окно на втором этаже «инфекционки», как вдруг в вентиляционный короб всего в десятке сантиметров от его головы ударила тяжелая пуля. По двору раскатился сочный звук одиночного выстрела. СВД. Вот черт! Стало несколько неуютно: вражеский снайпер его видел, а вот Бродяга его - нет. Лопух, пропустил момент, отдал инициативу. Теперь либо очень повезет, и он нашарит его прицелом, либо придется ждать следующего выстрела и засекать вспышку.  
      Повезло. Очень повезло. Монолитовец не надвинул бленду, и даже на тусклом, затянутом облачной пеленой солнце линза ярко сверкнула: крыша «инфекционки», справа-вверху, за кирпичной трубой вентшахты.  
      Бродяга выстрелил на опережение. Пуля вражеского снайпера ударила далеко в стороне, срикошетила от крыши, взметнув фонтанчиком бетонную крошку. Сам монолитовец уронил винтовку, обмяк и повалился на бок.  
      Военные, поняв, наконец, что у них появился неожиданный союзник в лице неведомого снайпера, осмелели. Трое из них под прикрытием Дегтярева устремились к «инфекционке». Но тут дал о себе знать стрелок с гауссовкой.   
      С сухим шипением, словно лазерный луч, пролегла с крыши неврологического отделения мутная, голубоватая струна реверсивного следа. Вояка, бежавший впереди и почти уже достигший спасительной стены, вдруг замер, словно натолкнулся на невидимое препятствие - тонкая оперенная стрелка прошила его насквозь, вырвав из спины здоровенный шмат мяса вместе со всей задней бронепластиной.  
      Остальные подались назад, попадали за укрытия, какие уж нашли: мраморный бортик фонтана да поваленный временем кусок кирпичной стены. А через больничный двор, предварительно кинув перед собой пару дымовых гранат, ринулся вдруг лихой Дегтярев. Прямо к парадному входу в «инфекционку»: нырнул в темноту здания, и тут же защелкал в огромном кирпичном резонаторе больничного вестибюля его «Винторез».  
      Первым желанием Бродяги было спрыгнуть к черту с крыши и, пока дым не рассеялся, рвануть следом, чтобы плечом к плечу, спина к спине... Если с ним... что тогда делать? Куда идти? Зачем?  
      Но он взял себя в руки, сосредоточился на крыше неврологии, замыкавшей больничный двор с севера. Дым мешал, туманил панораму, что, впрочем, было и к лучшему: вояки смогут отойти в безопасное место, если мозгов хватит.  
      За кисейной занавесью дыма мелькнула фигура в полроста. В руках - нечто с толстым, тяжелым стволом. Гауссовка. Попался, засранец!  
      Бродяга намеренно «щелкнул» с упреждением: снайпер инстинктивно подался назад, прямо под прицел. Выстрел... Винтовка туго ткнулась в плечо, наминая давно заслуженный синяк. Гауссовка упала первой. Следом за ней, не издав ни звука, рухнул с крыши снайпер.  
      Вот вам подарочек, товарищ майор.  
      Внутри «инфекционки» грохотал знакомый «Страйкер»: Дегтярев пошел на штурм и больше не церемонился. На секунду Бродяге стало даже жаль бывших соклановцев.  
      Еще одного снайпера он снял с крыши все той же неврологии. Может, монолитовец и был метким стрелком, но снайпера определяет не только меткость: он пытался садить наугад, на звук, и дульное пламя его СВД, профильтованное мутным дымом, было отличным ориентиром. Три выстрела «вилкой»: в пламя, на метр правее, потом посередине. СВД брякнула на бетонный отмосток с противным лязгом. Бродяга даже поморщился: от такого падения ствол наверняка повело, и винтовка стала ни на что не годной. Разве что мышей прикладом бить.  
      И тут, перекрывая грохот выстрелов, усиленный мегафоном, зазвучал знакомый до дрожи голос: басовитый, распевный - властный, почти нечеловеческий.  
      - Благодарим Тебя за то, что раскрыл слугам Твоим козни врагов наших. Озари сиянием Твоим души тех, кто отдал жизнь во исполнение воли Твоей. Отомстим за павших братьев наших, да будет благословенно вечное их единение с Монолитом. Смерть, лютая смерть тем, кто отвергает Его священную силу... В бой, защитники Монолита! Восстаньте! Восстаньте и исполните волю Его!  
      Проповедник! Сам, лично явился, рискуя получить шальную пулю. Значит, ставки в этом бою действительно высоки, и ему жизненно необходимо не пускать вояк в город, запереть их в химчистке, пока сами от голода не передохнут.   
      Интересно, наводит на размышления, но - страшно. Лично для Бродяги страшно: лишь чудовищным усилием воли он отвел винтовку в сторону - завороженный знакомым речитативом, он уже целился в залегшего за грудой битого кирпича военного.  
      Проповедник, сукин сын, до сих пор способен прополоскать ему мозг не хуже контролера!  
  
      А в окнах, на крышах поднимались, шатаясь, раненые, почти мертвые бойцы «Монолита». Многие из них были без сознания, судя по пустым, бессмысленным взглядам. Но - вставали и шли, с намерением уничтожить все, что не было ими. Зомби, натуральные зомби!  
      Экзальтированная речь тянулась бессмысленной макарониной, но проникала в самые глубины подсознания, и Бродяга едва успел сообразить, что сам уже встает в полный рост, опуская винтовку. Лишь в последний момент он понял, что к чему, и ничком бросился на дырявый, поросший мхом рубероид. Пуля свистнула над головой, пробила оцинкованный вентиляционный короб.  
      Ему вдруг стало неимоверно трудно стрелять по этим зомби: что-то внутри, пульсирующее в такт речитативу Проповедника, мешало, влекло убивать солдат, беспечно повернувшихся к нему спиной, Дегтярева, всех неверных - только не своих, не праведных сынов «Монолита».  
      Но у него получилось! Он разнес двум монолитовцам головы, сменил магазин, выстрелил еще дважды, окончательно упокоив третьего.  
      А Проповедник, прятавшийся где-то в недрах неврологического отделения, выл на все более и более высоких нотах, его речь вгрызалась в уши, в сам мозг.   
      Окончательно Бродягу добило судорожное воскрешение переломанного пополам после падения снайпера - того, что орудовал гауссовкой. Гарантированный труп, подергиваясь, встал на ноги, и торс его неестественно, чудовищно завалился на правый бок, да так и остался висеть. Самым страшным, отталкивающим, безумно-противоестественным было то, что грудь его мерно вздымалась и опадала - он дышал. Дышал, черт возьми, роняя на траву хлопья кровавой пены! Руки его волочились по земле, болтались веревками, голова таращилась бессмысленными, невидящими глазами, а ноги, часто семеня, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, тащили всю эту нелепую мясо-костную конструкцию прямиком к ПТО, на крыше которого засел Бродяга.   
      Снаряженных магазинов больше не осталось, и, уже отчаявшись, он схватился за пистолет - воистину, оружие последнего шанса. Но тут вдруг грохот выстрелов, вой Проповедника и воодушевленные боевые стоны зомбированных монолитовцев стихли. Тишина ударила по ушам не хуже истеричных религиозных выкриков. Зомби-снайпер, не дойдя до пункта техобслуживания считанных метров, мешком осел на землю и больше не шевелился.  
      Бой закончился. «Монолит» отступил, что случилось, пожалуй, впервые за всю его историю. А на крыше неврологии, высоко воздев над головой «Страйкер», по-тарзаньи весело и грозно закричал Дегтярев.  
      Бродяга против воли улыбнулся. Устало лег на крышу, перевернулся на спину и стал смотреть в темнеющее алюминиевое небо.


	22. Chapter 22

      Беспечно и совершенно по-глупому задремав, он и не заметил, как на крыше ПТО появился кто-то еще. Было уже довольно темно, солнце закатывалось за горизонт. В траве звенели цикады, предвещая хорошую погоду на завтра. Благодать!  
      И вот в этой благодати, в закатных сумерках Бродягу сдернул с места знакомый голос:  
      - Двойка с минусом за бдительность! И кол за излишнюю самоуверенность!  
      Дегтярев сидел поодаль, метрах в трех, и смотрел весело, с хитрыми искорками в глазах.  
      Говорить с ним сейчас не хотелось. Да и вообще не хотелось. Или все-таки...  
      Бродяга поднялся, отряхнулся, подобрал винтовку.   
      - Хотел спасибо тебе сказать, - Дегтярев глянул на него снизу вверх. – Вот, говорю: спасибо, друг. Без тебя нам всем была бы крышка.  
      Бродяга пожал плечами, закурил, чтобы хоть за каким-то занятием спрятаться от разговора. А разговор будет: в этом он не сомневался. Не зря же майор напрягался, карабкаясь на крышу ПТО. Не для простого «спасибо».  
      - Знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - помрачнев, сказал тот. - Считаешь, я тебя обманул, прикинулся тем, кем не являюсь. Я прав?  
      - Не лезь, - буркнул Бродяга. Шагнул к змеящемуся по рубероиду обесточенному кабелю, намереваясь спуститься вниз.  
      - А я буду лезть! - Дегтярев вскочил, заступил ему дорогу. - Ты хороший парень, но идиот клинический, понял?!  
      - Не лезь, - повторил Бродяга с угрозой. Кулаки его помимо воли сжались, аж суставы заломило.  
      - А знаешь, почему идиот? Потому что ни хрена не хочешь понимать! Ладно бы пытался разобраться, что к чему, так нет же - майор Дегтярев, видите ли, гад и скотина, только потому, что в СБУ служит. А то, что это не мешает ему быть нормальным человеком со своими принципами, в голову нашему гордому Бродяге не приходит!  
      - Мог бы и раньше сказать.  
      - Ага. Мог бы. Только вот операция у меня секретная, я подписку о неразглашении давал. И легенду зубрил сутки, чтобы даже во сне не проболтаться. Права я не имел, понимаешь ты?  
      - А нас спасать? – вскинулся Бродяга. - И в модуле... имел право?  
      - Вполне. Это не противоречило легенде и целям операции. Вот даже сейчас, кстати, я с тобой о таких вещах говорить не имею права, однако ж, говорю. Почему? Ну, подумай, дубина, почему?  
      Бродяга не знал. Догадывался, но боялся поверить этому предателю, врагу... которого не то что убивать, даже бить не хочется. Разве что врезать разок в воспитательных целях. Один-единственный удар в морду - как говорится, вместо тысячи слов.   
      Дегтярев сверлил его взглядом, долго сверлил, - Бродяга глаз не отводил, - и в конце концов, тяжко выдохнув, отошел в сторону.  
      - Уходи, - сказал тихо. Отвернулся, порывисто закурил.  
      - Уйду.  
      - Болтаешь много. Просто - пошел вон.  
      Бродяга заметил, как дрожат на фильтре сигареты его пальцы.  
      Что же не так? Почему он не может просто сделать несколько шагов, соскользнуть с крыши и исчезнуть к черту из этого места, из этого города? А так ли уж в самом деле виноват перед ним майор? Думать об этом не хотелось: он упивался эмоциями, наслаждаясь ощущением своей правоты и оправданностью гнева. Но - именно, что ощущением. А если подумать...   
      - Вали, чего ждешь? - голос Дегтярева еле заметно дрогнул. И от этого предельно честного, не наигранного диссонанса Бродяга вдруг почувствовал себя не то чтобы неправым - неисправимо виноватым перед... ним. Тем, кто позволил себе эту близость вопреки суровой предопределенности, жесткой зарегулированности боевого задания.  
      - Зачем ты все это для меня... со мной... ты... что ты вообще творишь, а? - спросил Бродяга тихо, но отчаянно, путаясь в словах. Не дожидаясь ответа - ему было плевать, что скажет Дегтярев, он спросил не для того, чтобы что-то узнать, а чтобы выплеснуть наболевшее - отбросил в сторону винтовку, сел на крышу, обхватил руками колени.  
      Все оказалось слишком сложно, вырывалось за рамки обычных обид, понятий о лжи и предательстве, о дружбе и вражде, о любви и ненависти. Хотелось сбежать, решить все когда-нибудь потом, не сейчас. Вернуться к неуютному, но понятному существованию одиночки. У него было где жить, где прятаться от Выбросов, даже что читать. Бродяга знал, где можно добыть в этом городе еду, знал, как обезопасить себя. Если бы у него еще оставалось ощущение собственной правоты, он бы набил этому майору морду или попытался пристрелить, но теперь... Теперь нужно было время подумать.  
      Дегтярев сел рядом. Просто сел, не лез с разговорами. Нашарил по карманам бумажек, отыскал на крыше дырявое ржавое ведро, некогда пожарного карминного цвета. Развел в нем малозаметный, но уютный костерок, добавив к бумажкам древесной трухи, мха, хрустящей, пересохшей щепы.  
      Солнце уползло за горизонт, и теперь лишь оранжево-багровая, перечеркнутая темными силуэтами домов линия горизонта говорила о том, что день только-только уступил место ночи. Чья-то могущественная и щедрая рука сыпанула по глубокой черноте искрами звезд.   
      Редко, очень редко в Зоне можно увидеть звезды. Как правило, либо погода не позволяет, застилая небосвод беспросветно-серыми тучами, либо просто некогда поднимать глаза и смотреть на все это бриллиантовое великолепие.  
      Дегтярев молчал. На Бродягу не смотрел. Словно ждал, когда же тот, наконец, уйдет.  
      А Бродяга уже не хотел никуда уходить. Ему впервые за очень долгое время стало хорошо и безмятежно. Обида, хоть и тлела, жгла нутро непогашенным пламенем, но не была сейчас главной. Главным было это ощущение красоты, тишины, внезапного, забытого где-то по ту сторону совершеннолетия уюта и будоражащей тайны.  
      - Самое время для страшилок у костра, - попытался пошутить он.  
      - Ты не ушел, - Дегтярев не упрекал, не гнал - констатировал факт. - Иди, пока не поздно. Клятвенно обещаю: в моем отчете по операции ты вообще никаким боком не засветишься. И я не приду ловить тебя для мрачных застенков на Владимирской. Хреновый из меня гестаповец, если честно...  
      Он невесело рассмеялся, подкинул в светящееся огнем и красными углями ведро небольшой кусок деревяшки.  
      - А если не уйду? - Бродяга хотел сказать это с вызовом, дерзко, а получилось как-то жалобно, просительно: мол, не гони меня, дяденька.  
      - Оставайся, - Дегтярев пожал плечами. - Просто я полагал, что противен тебе стал.  
      Костерок стрельнул в темноту роскошным снопом искр.  
      - Ты использовал меня, - помолчав, заявил Бродяга.  
      - Это когда? - удивился майор.  
      - Ты же знал, что я пойду с тобой в Припять, что одного не отпущу. Ты же пропал бы, - его словно прорвало. - Ты здесь не знаешь ничего. Для этого я был нужен? Для этого ты меня и спас на болоте, так? Нашел удобного человека, повязал добрым отношением. Ну, что, я не прав?  
      Дегтярев, прикрыв глаза ладонью, беззвучно смеялся.  
      - Бродяга, - простонал он сквозь смех, - ты все-таки идиот. В городе я не пропал бы.  
      - Можно подумать... - буркнул тот.  
      - Можно и нужно, бестолочь, - Дегтярев без злобы потер ладонью его макушку, потом вдруг, не спрашивая и не объясняя ничего, облапил за плечи и крепко, как-то очень честно, от души, прижал к себе. Не как любовник - как единственно возможный, настоящий, без фальши друг. - Я родился здесь. Это мой город, дубина. Потому меня и послали. И путепровод я мог бы один пройти. Сложно, но можно. Это моя работа, в конце концов. А то, что ты за мной пошел...  
      Он говорил торопливо, словно хотел отогнать что-то дурное, неправильное, что просилось наружу из самой души Бродяги.  
      - ...Я же на самом деле, совершенно серьезно не собирался тебя тащить. Я ж запретил, да еще и ушел с Янова раньше времени, лишь бы только ты за мной не ходил - а ты пошел...  
      Бродяга слушал, и внутри у него творился форменный хаос. Он уже не мог даже почувствовать совсем недавно полыхавшей обиды, а подозрения и домыслы растворялись в какой-то щемящей тихой радости.  
      - ...И в казарме... ну, в химчистке... я же догадывался, что ты захочешь уйти. Настоял, чтобы тебя отпустили, не держали. Дал тебе самому выбирать, дураку, а по-хорошему - нужно было к койке ремнями прихомутать...  
      Бродяга молчал, не перебивал. Старался запомнить эти слова, сохранить, вместе со сказочным ощущением теплой августовской ночи, прозрачной, как родниковая вода; шального, живущего украдкой, но уютного до необъяснимой нежности костерка в старом пожарном ведре.  
      - ...А без тебя... ну, вру я, вру. Может, конечно, и прошел бы. Только шансов мало было. И времени мало. И будь мне важен результат - ультимативно, с письменным приказом Шульги потянул бы за собой всю вашу команду. Но я рискнул - всем рискнул, потому что не подхожу на роль беспринципной сволочи. Плевать мне на целесообразность, я хочу, чтобы совесть не болела...  
      Дегтярев выговаривался, словно на исповеди. Бродяга вдруг понял, что улыбается как идиот и цепляется пальцами за тугие ремни на его скафандре.  
      - ...Ты хоть понял, о чем я? Да ни хрена ты не понял! Все у тебя обидки детские. Вот, пацан хороший, но с другого района оказался. Морду надо бить, ибо чужой. Хоть и хороший. Да? Угадал? Не отвечай. Знаю, что угадал. Так набей мне морду, и будем квиты. Только ты не исчезай...  
      У Бродяги перехватило дыхание. Он и в самом деле это сказал, или дурное подсознание подкинуло манящую слуховую галлюцинацию? Переспросить? Страшно. Лучше молчать. Молчать - и не спугнуть. Не спугнуть, не прервать неосторожным словом краткое время нежданного горького счастья. Он зажмурился, ткнулся лбом в широкую грудь майора.  
      - ...В самом деле, не исчезай. Я же тебе два дня кряду еду таскал украдкой. Поищи в вестибюле общаги своей, на лавочке. Коробки картонные с сухпаями. А ты, гребаное привидение, все со свечкой по этажам шастал и даже не думал, что...  
      - Заткнись, - Бродяга собирался сказать это веско, сурово, но получился хриплый, срывающийся шепот. - Заткнись, Штирлиц-недоучка. Просто заткнись...  
      И, дурея от собственной решимости, коснулся губами колючей щеки майора. Сергея Александровича Дегтярева. Серого. Не родителя, не командира, не старшего брата. Друга. Настоящего, с большой, мать ее, буквы!


	23. Chapter 23

      Только за полночь они вдвоем вернулись в старую химчистку. Уже привычный к ночным эскападам майора часовой лишь рукой махнул: проходите, мол.   
      У Дегтярева оказался, как он выразился, «отдельный нумер» - закрывающаяся изнутри на ржавый, но крепкий засов комната с тремя кроватями, двумя тумбочками, широким письменным столом, на котором даже лампа настольная стояла, и умывальником. Над раковиной умывальника на самодельном проволочном кронштейне висела пятилитровая пластиковая бутыль с мутной водой.  
      - Располагайся, - Дегтярев радушно повел рукой. - Под окном - моя койка, две другие - на выбор. Куда душа просится.  
      - Здесь патроны купить можно? Две картонки осталось. А полсотни патронов - это совсем уж голодный паек, - Бродяга скинул рюкзак, бережно положил на тумбочку винтовку, потом, блаженствуя, упал на скрипучую панцирную сетку.  
      - Патроны достанем, не вопрос, - пообещал Дегтярев. - Нужно умыться - вон, умывальник. За водой - на первый этаж, там бочка. Только мотыля отгоняй, а то как-то невесело червяками зубы чистить.  
      - Неплохо устроились, - с оттенком зависти сказал Бродяга, припомнив свое недавнее отшельничество в общаге.  
      - На то и армия. Образцовую казарму из шалаша сделают, - Дегтярев достал наладонник, пощелкал по экрану. - Кстати, по сводкам Выброс будет завтра, вернее, уже сегодня. Лучше бы нам его не проспать, - он пристально глянул на Бродягу. - И лучше бы спрятаться где-нибудь без свидетелей.  
      - Я правильно тебя понял? - Бродяга вскинул бровь.  
      - Нет, идиот, - оборвал его мечтания майор. - В прошлый Выброс тебя люто кошмарило, и вот лично мне не хочется, чтобы это кто-нибудь видел, кроме меня. Да и я предпочел бы не видеть.  
      - Есть место, - смутившись, сказал он. - В общаге. Комендант себе гнездо параноика устроил. Прикинь, комнату листовым свинцом обшил, и это в советские времена!  
      - Эк его... - хмыкнул Дегтярев. - Хорошо. Предложение принимается за неимением альтернатив. Короче, сейчас спать, а с утра дневальный поднимет - и рванем в общагу. В тумбочке одеяло возьми, под утро похолодает.  
      Бродягу не нужно было уговаривать. Истосковавшись даже по такому нехитрому уюту, он завернулся в байковое одеяло, попахивающее сыростью и мышами, но все же теплое, сухое. Дегтярев при свете настольной лампы что-то писал в толстом блокноте и тихо напевал себе под нос, время от времени попискивал его наладонник, и все это было так... по-домашнему, так напоминало безвозвратно потерянную жизнь с той стороны Периметра...  
      - Служба? - участливо спросил Бродяга.  
      - Что? - майор ненадолго оторвался от блокнота, исписанного ровным убористым почерком. - А... Нет, скорее, просто работа. Прикидываю, что да как с этим источником пси-излучения, насчет которого Герман все плешь переедает.  
      - А переедает? - заинтересовался, выглянув из-под одеяла, Бродяга.  
      - Канал через спутник, - Дегтярев постучал по хай-тековой серебристой коробке с толстой, закатанной в нечто черное антенной. - А это - ретранслятор. Вай-фай, который всегда с тобой. Герман все нудит по пять раз на дню: когда, мол, Саныч, результаты будут? А я их что, наколдую? Выброс нужен, Выброс. Тогда и триангулировать можно. У меня сейчас измерительная база шикарная - полтора километра между детекторами. Засекут заразу, как пить дать!  
      Он повысил голос в азарте, словно пытался сам себя переспорить. И Бродяга даже позавидовал этому воистину юношескому запалу. Этот же запал с самого детства мечтался ему, когда он читал «Понедельник начинается в субботу» или смотрел древнюю комедию про Шурика, где тот экзамены по физике сдавал. Жаль, сейчас этот восторженный энтузиазм был ему в диковинку. Но он смотрел на Дегтярева, завернувшись в одеяло на манер паранджи - только глаза да нос наружу - и очень надеялся подзаразиться этим от странного майора СБУ, увлеченно ломающего голову над научными проблемами в звездную августовскую ночь...  
      - А засекут - так мы туда с тобой и сходим, посмотрим, что к чему, - Дегтярев потер ладони. - Будет круто.  
      - Ага, - помрачнел Бродяга, припомнив, где ориентировочно, по данным Германа, располагался источник пси-излучения. Идти туда ему совсем не улыбалось, но он прекрасно знал, что пойдет. Теперь уж с этим горе-чекистом - хоть к черту на рога. Не то чтобы он не боялся, просто полагал, что отпускать Дегтярева одного, убегать, как он убежал пару дней назад, будет чудовищно неправильно.  
      - Вот что вырисовывается пока что... Тебе вообще интересно?  
      - Угу, - отозвался из одеяльного кокона Бродяга. Усталость и нечто похожее на нервное истощение брали свое, и веки его поневоле закрывались, но он старательно тер глаза, лишь бы только видеть, слышать, уцепить эту уютную ночь.  
      - Короче, предварительные данные. Первое: в двух местах достоверно зафиксирована дополнительная сигнатура в пси-излучении Выброса. Это нам еще Герман сказал, я просто перепроверил, связался с учеными на Янтаре. Это можно считать объективным фактом. Дальше - предположения и версии. Во время того Выброса тебя слишком уж необычно крючило, ожил кусок мозга контролера, да и других странностей, полагаю, было предостаточно. Просто мы о них не знаем пока. Но это - пока! - Дегтярев воздел палец.  
      - Продолжай, - пробормотал Бродяга. Он очень хотел не упустить ни слова, ни звука, ни жеста, ни взгляда, но предатель-организм так и норовил сбежать от реальности в сон.  
      - Вот еще странность: даже на «холостом ходу» детекторы, которые мне выдал Герман, зафиксировали сходную сигнатуру в путепроводе, когда тебя накрыло. Это я уже потом обнаружил, когда стал калибровать датчики по здешнему фону. И вот опять - слабый сигнал, но того же спектрального рисунка сегодня, примерно в то же время, когда там этот ваш архимандрит самопальный начал на уши давить. Видел, что случилось? Там даже без сознания люди поднялись. Зомби, классический вариант... А вот интересно, если бы они меня, скажем, укусили, я бы тоже стал в кровожадного идиота превращаться? А во время Выброса обрастал бы щупальцами и сосал кровь... Му-ха-ха!  
      Дегтярев откровенно веселился. Ему и впрямь была интересна вся эта научная детективщина. Сейчас он был похож на мальчишку-пиромана, которого пустили в школьную химлабораторию и разрешили брать любые реактивы.  
      - Короче, самая правдоподобная версия: все это проделки этого вашего Монолита. Но не того, который некий сталкер в щепу разнес, а... ну, в общем, пусть даже кустарная, слабенькая, но технология «О-Сознания» у клана каким-то макаром сохранилась. Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь: в районе причального комплекса у «Монолита» своя база? Ну или, учитывая специфику, храм какой-нибудь, часовенка там...  
      - База была. Укрепленная. Крепость средней линии, - глухо ответил Бродяга из-под одеяла. - И сейчас наверняка есть. Но вот насчет технологии...  
      - Есть другое объяснение? Излагай.  
      - Дело не в технологии. Как бы тебе попроще-то... Словом, тот тип, которого ты архимандритом назвал, это Проповедник. Погоняло очень точное, заметь. Так вот: Проповедник безо всяких приборов многих из наших мог за мозги ухватить навроде контролера. Не со всеми, конечно, прокатывало, но все-таки... Хочешь разобраться, что к чему - отлови его да сдай ученым на опыты. Лично я только рад буду. Даже помогу, чем смогу. А приборов и технологий ты не найдешь. Нет их, уж поверь мне.  
      - И много у вас таких Проповедников? - враз посерьезнев, спросил Дегтярев.  
      - На моей памяти он один такой. Других я не встречал. Да и не настолько он силен, чтобы вот так, аж на Янове человека достать. Ему визуальный контакт нужен. Так что не в том направлении голову ломаешь. Впрочем, тебе виднее...  
      - Данных маловато. Не люблю домыслы, - Дегтярев тяжело вздохнул. - А домысливать приходится. Ладно, ты спи. Я еще подумаю. Глядишь, завтрашний Выброс что-то да прояснит...


	24. Chapter 24

      Выброс и впрямь кое-что прояснил.  
      Бродягу опять скрутило в бараний рог. Даже в освинцованной комнате коменданта общежития его драли на части судороги и кошмарные видения.  
      В этот раз он видел людей без лиц - вместо лица просто зализанная до глади серая кожа. Они толпились вокруг него и смотрели, как он корчится. Странно, глаз у них не было, но Бродяга доподлинно знал: они смотрят. Препарируют, разглядывают каждую косточку в его голове, каждый кровеносный сосуд, каждую извилину - и каждую мысль.  
      Потом сквозь стены проступили живые, пульсирующие лианы красно-сизого цвета - это были огромные вены, варикозные, набрякшие кровью. На этих лианах-венах сочными плодами росли зубастые безгубые рты, белесые, подернутые пленкой глаза, чудовищные гроздья шевелящихся пальцев. И все это тянулось к нему, рвалось со своих отвратительных стеблей, словно хотело причаститься полноценной человеческой жизни. Ладно бы в их стремлении, в шевелении этих пальцев, в тупом жевании челюстей было нечто хищное, Бродяге, может, и не было бы так страшно - просто очередное чудовище, голодное, плотоядное. Но нет - в каждом движении монструозной растительности было любопытство, болезненное и уродливое. И оно казалось страшнее, нежели желание сожрать, растерзать, раздавить.  
      Дегтярев крепко держал Бродягу, боролся с его судорогами, вязал беснующееся тело собственными руками и ногами. Втиснул меж зубов сыромятный ремень, дабы он себе не раскрошил зубы или не откусил язык.  
      А Бродяга все купался в мутном болоте кошмаров, и сколько продолжалась эта тягучая пытка страхом, сказать было сложно. Субъективно - часы и дни, в реальности - едва ли пятнадцать минут.  
      Наконец исчезли люди без лиц, исчезли лианы, и все вроде бы закончилось. Бродяга расслабился, прикрыл глаза, но тут заметил, что руки и ноги Дегтярева стали чудовищно рыхлыми, оплывшими, нечеловечески толстыми. С невольным даже не криком, а стоном он обернулся.  
      Вместо майора его удерживал форменный монстр. Урод.  
      Три вертикальных губастых рта его раскрывались и закрывались в кошмарном диссонансе, словно сразу три человека пытались одновременно, перебивая друг друга, что-то рассказать. Только слов не было – лишь натужное мычание. Один огромный глаз, переползший почти к самой макушке, таращился прямо из растрепанной шевелюры и моргал, истекая слезами.  
      В облике урода смутно угадывались черты Дегтярева: примерно как если бы его нарисовал Пикассо. И эта ожившая картина была настолько омерзительна, что Бродяга не выдержал - проблевался горькой желчью.  
      Урод пытался ему что-то сказать, но из-за разноголосицы трех вертикальных слюнявых щелей понять его было трудно. Бродяга вырвался из желеобразных бескостных лап, забился в угол. Попытался нащупать пистолет, но рука нырнула во что-то теплое, влажное.  
      Он опустил глаза, и едва сдержал крик: на бедре вместо кобуры зияла сочащаяся мерзкой слизью дыра. Она охватила ладонь Бродяги и теперь втягивала в себя руку, влажно хлюпая. Это было похоже и на самофистинг, и на самопожирание, и еще на что-то... вроде родов дефектного эмбриона внутрь самого себя. Вечная рекурсия, исполненная омерзительной похоти, жажды чего-то предельно отвратительного...  
      - Решили напугать? - заорал он. – Давайте! Неужели это все, на что вы способны? Еще мерзее, еще!  
      Попытался вытащить собственную руку из собственной ноги, но та отказалась покидать сочные внутренности. Превратилась в белесую пульсирующую массу, похожую на живое тесто. И поползла вдоль костей, под мышцами - сперва вниз, к лодыжке, с хрустом отрывая мышечную ткань от связок, потом, уткнувшись в сустав и разворошив его пронзительными стрелами боли, обратно, по внутренней стороне бедра к паху, - снова разрывая ткани, с мерзотным хрустом пробираясь вдоль моментально сохнущих костей.  
      И Бродяга сходил с ума, зная, что все это делает его собственная взбунтовавшаяся рука. Непрошеный, неподконтрольный акт предельного онанизма. Он знал - чувствовал - что вскинул кисть над головой. Но пальцы - его пальцы! - удлинившись, вытянувшись, раздробившись на сотни суставов, жили своей непристойной жизнью, извивались, поглаживая и почесывая тело изнутри...  
  
      Он отвратительно хохотал, когда все вдруг действительно закончилось.   
      Дегтярев смотрел на него с жалостью.  
      - Живой? - спросил участливо.  
      - Не знаю, - честно ответил Бродяга, все еще пытаясь унять истерический хохот. Получалось с трудом.  
      Губы жгло кислым желчным огнем. Пальцы онемели, и все тело ломило так, будто он только что разгрузил пару вагонов.  
      - Когда мы найдем эту хрень, которая ест тебе мозги, мы ее изничтожим, - пообещал Дегтярев. - Во всяком случае, очень постараемся.  
      - А как же Герман? Он рассчитывает изучать, - Бродяга сплюнул: слюна была желтая с красными кровяными прожилками. Поспешно наступил на плевок и растер. Не стоит майору знать. А сам уже догадывался: еще один-два таких вот кошмарных Выброса и все: организм просто откажется работать дальше.  
      - Ничего, обойдется, - отмахнулся Дегтярев. - Ты все-таки поважнее Нобелевской премии.  
      - А что я? - Бродяга пожал плечами: мол, ерунда-то какая. – Переживу.   
      Дегтярев хмыкнул и покачал головой. По лицу было видно - окончательно зачислил его в категорию восторженных идиотов с суицидальными наклонностями.


	25. Chapter 25

      Сверка показаний детекторов, выставленных Дегтяревым у «Прометея», ситуацию не прояснила, а лишь запутала. Бродяга не стал вникать в тонкости, да и майор не горел желанием пускаться в длительные объяснения. Сказал лишь, минут пятнадцать потерзав наладонник:  
      - Пиздец. Все теории к черту.  
      - Все плохо? - спросил Бродяга. Ему и самому не терпелось разобраться раз и навсегда с тем, что происходит - даже если это будет последнее проявление любопытства в его жизни.  
      - Их три.  
      - Кого - три?  
      - Источника сигнатуры. Три штуки. «Прометей», потом отсюда метров триста на запад и метров четыреста на юг. Что там у нас? Ага. Магазин «Книги», если верить карте. И еще типовой детский садик. Ты как монолитовский инсайдер можешь что-нибудь поведать?  
      - Да ничего, пожалуй. Временные укрепточки там были, но постоянных баз не держали. Надобности не было.  
      - А теперь, глядишь, появилась. Подумай сам: раньше здесь армия не укреплялась, все время налетами да рейдами. А сейчас уже не одну неделю Ковальский с группой заседает. И кому-то, видимо, очень мешает. Глянь на карту...  
      Он протянул Бродяге наладонник.   
      - Замечаешь? Вот - магазин. Одна красная точка. Детский сад - вторая. Третью воткнем на «Прометей», и выйдет почти идеальная прямая. Отсекающая район расположения военных от остального города. Видишь?  
      - Намекаешь, что это - линия обороны?  
      - Или рубеж подготовки наступления. Второй вариант нравится мне куда меньше, но кажется более правдоподобным. Итак, ты со мной?  
      - В каком смысле?  
      - Разведка боем, - Дегтярев помрачнел, и Бродяга прекрасно его понимал: лезть на рожон, располагая лишь самим собой - не самое веселое занятие на свете. Но - необходимое, тут не поспоришь.  
      - Тогда предлагаю начать с детского сада, - сказал он, поразмыслив. - Подходы к нему удобнее, есть где укрыться. А к магазину практически по голому проспекту идти придется.  
      - Разумно, - кивнул Дегтярев. - Тянуть кота за яйца не будем. Через пятнадцать минут выходим. Возражения?  
      - Никаких, - пожал плечами Бродяга.  
  
      К детскому саду подходили медленно, стараясь ничем не выдать своего присутствия. Миновали широкую, открытую и тем опасную улицу - она носила оптимистичное название Дружбы Народов. Обогнули длинную панельную пятиэтажку, углубились в заросший кустами двор - настоящие джунгли!   
      Бродяга остановился, одернул Дегтярева. Может, ему просто показалось, а может...  
      - Что? – шепотом спросил тот, озираясь.  
      - Слушай... - он ткнул пальцем в сторону едва заметного за кустами решетчатого забора. Там, за этим забором и находился детский сад со стандартным, словно выдернутым из некоего свода советских наименований для любого вида учреждений именем «Ивушка». И сейчас оттуда слышался тихий гул, словно гигантский мужской хор где-то очень далеко тянул и тянул одну заунывную ноту.  
      - Ничего не слышу, - покачал головой Дегтярев.  
      - Осторожнее, - не сводя глаз со здания, предупредил Бродяга. - Там что-то... не знаю что, но... осторожнее. Серый... очень прошу.  
      Последнее вырвалось само собой, но он и не думал открещиваться: и впрямь очень боялся за Дегтярева. Была бы возможность получать за него ранения, пусть даже смертельные, и он, не задумываясь, пошел бы на подобный расклад, лишь бы майор был в порядке.  
      - Пойду первым, - категорично заявил Бродяга.  
      Дегтярев обернулся через плечо. Сперва очень долго - как ему показалось, - смотрел в глаза, и было в этом взгляде уважение и... благодарность. Искренняя такая, с горчинкой усталости. А спустя неимоверно тягучую минуту просто кивнул, не стал спорить.   
      Бродяга вышел вперед, железобетонно уверенный в том, что спина его прикрыта максимально надежно. Тянуть не стал - махнул через забор, словно норматив на полосе препятствий сдавал, перекатился, с приседа рванул в сторону, под прикрытие деревянного выточенного из тополиного ствола медведя, и, припав на колено, изготовился к стрельбе. Кивнул Дегтяреву: давай, мол, твоя очередь.  
      Тот закинул «Винторез» за спину и преодолел тот же самый забор... словно был жидким, и его переплеснули. Иного сравнения Бродяга не нашел. Интересно, на каких таких полосах препятствий тренируют нынешних Штирлицев?  
      До стены детского сада оставалось метров тридцать, но почему-то казалось, что эти три десятка метров - воистину полоса абсолютной смерти. Может, потому, что неслышный хор вдруг взвыл на страшной мажорной ноте? Бродяга слышал - хотел бы не слышать! – его очень отчетливо и понимал, что это лишь выверт его собственного неправильного, ущербного, покалеченного мозга.  
      Он рванул первым, метра за три до стены ушел в перекат и присел, выставив ствол наверх, прямо под широким трехстворчатым окном с отсутствующими стеклами.  
      - Давай подсажу, - одними губами сказал Дегтяреву.  
      Тот понял прекрасно. Разбежался - картинно, словно на учебных плакатах по физподготовке - очередным шагом аккуратно подгадал в подставленные замком ладони и «щучкой» нырнул в окно. Секунд десять спустя, уже из окна, шлепнул Бродягу по плечу: поднимайся, мол. Протянул руку.  
  
      Внутри здания Бродяге стало совсем не по себе: неведомый хор выл все громче и назойливее. И он не всегда слышал, что говорит ему Дегтярев. Но держался. Изо всех сил держался. Пытался сосредоточиться, отрешиться от слуховых галлюцинаций, отодвинуть их за край восприятия. Получалось с трудом, но пока получалось.  
      Медленно, осторожно двинулся он по длинному коридору к лестнице на второй этаж. Слева - вестибюль, усыпанный потемневшими и разбухшими от сырости обломками детских шкафчиков: на одном - клубничка, на другом - излишне радостный, хотя и потрепанный временем ежик. Справа - одинаковые комнаты без дверей. Там - трухлявые деревянные кубики, выцветшие пирамидки, куклы без волос, пластмассовая посудка, вся в трещинах и сколах.  
      Бродяга видел все это не впервые, но впервые почувствовал истинную болезненность, чудовищную не-заселенность этого здания, этой улицы, этого города. Этой Зоны. Все люди здесь гости. Просто гости. А если кто-то вдруг ощутил себя хозяином на этой земле, так ему стоит задаться вопросом: а человек ли он?  
      За спиной тихо, плавно, неслышно шагал, контролируя прицелом пространство, майор Дегтярев. Но Бродяге, даже с таким прикрытием за спиной, было неспокойно: казалось, в самой атмосфере садика разлито нечто тяжелое, давящее, темное.  
      Преодолели первый лестничный пролет - и тут в их сторону, словно сам собой, по злой, человеконенавистнической воле ринулся, взлетев в воздух, алюминиевый сорокалитровый бидон. Прежде чем он безвредно, но страшно, вышибая мелкой крошкой ветхую штукатурку, ударился о стену, Бродяга «на автомате» дважды продырявил его насквозь.   
      В воздухе повис тонкий звон.  
      - Ты его убил, - нервно хохотнул Дегтярев. - Безвозвратно и насмерть.  
      - Полтергейсты, - даже не предупредил, просто отметил как факт Бродяга.  
      - То есть не один? - пытливо спросил майор.  
      - Два минимум.  
      Он действительно ощущал их - два клубка закрученных в невообразимое десятимерное нечто силовых линий электромагнитного, гравитационного и пси-поля, обладающих пред-разумом, злых, чуждых любому человеку, не терпящих вторжения на свою территорию. Этаких внепространственных львов.  
      В голову Дегтяреву полетела огромная, в полметра диаметром, чугунная сковорода. Бродяга походя сбил ее прикладом: каверзы полтергейстов он сейчас даже не предчувствовал - пред-знал. И как это получалось, объяснить не мог. Как и почти лишивший его слуха нудный вой невидимого хора.  
      Дегтярев уважительно покивал, но Бродяга этого почти и не заметил. Сейчас он был во власти ситуации: слышал голоса, чувствовал полтергейстов, но самого себя почувствовать, как ни старался, не мог. И даже если бы кто-нибудь хищный начал отгрызать ему ногу, вряд ли обратил бы на это внимание.  
      - Направо, - услышал он свой собственный голос. Чужой, бесстрастный.  
      - Чего? - переспросил Дегтярев. Для него, видимо, подобные интонации в исполнении спутника были в новинку.  
      - Направо. За мной, - повторил кто-то-чужой-в-теле-Бродяги. Сам он наблюдал за происходящим как бы со стороны - словно его загнали глубоко внутрь самого себя, оставив роль бесправного пассажира.  
      Полтергейст появился в дальнем от них конце коридора - еле заметное сгущение воздуха, насыщенное энергией марево. Перед монстром-невидимкой волной поднимался разнообразный хлам: битый кирпич, доски, кухонная утварь, поломанные брошенные игрушки, даже изветшавшая одежда.   
      В лицо Дегтяреву угодил синий болоньевый комбинезончик, за ним полетел безглазый плюшевый медведь, фаянсовые тарелки. Бродягу охватило игольно-острое отчаянье: он пред-знал что сейчас, меньше чем через секунду, увесистый слегка выщербленный силикатный кирпич со скоростью пушечного снаряда врежется в переносицу майора, и кость пополам с мозгом, густо замешанная на крови, плеснет по стенам узкого коридора.  
      Кто-то-чужой-в-его-теле плевал на подобные перспективы. Бродяга же рванулся изнутри самого себя, подгоняемый страхом, злостью, внезапным всплеском непреклонной воли - и, схватив Дегтярева за рукав, размашисто зашвырнул его в глухую, темную подсобку.  
      Тот даже удивиться толком не успел: вскрикнул от неожиданности и повалился на груду сырых матрацев. А волна поднятого полтергейстом хлама...   
      Бродяга стоял прямо посреди коридора, даже не пытаясь уклониться, спрятаться, защититься. И кирпичи, тарелки, тряпки, игрушки, словно наталкиваясь на непреодолимое препятствие, огибали его по широкой дуге и уже в противоположном конце, у самого окна с дробным стуком сыпались на пол.  
      Заунывный вой голосов, бессмысленный, бессловесный, достиг болевого порога. Бродяга хотел бы схватиться за голову, готовую, кажется, взорваться, словно людоедский вариант противопехотной мины, но руки не слушались: воля иссякла, иссохла, впала в кому. «Почему Дегтярев этого не слышит?» - с дурной отрешенностью подумал он, а вслух сказал - ровно, бесстрастно:  
      - Вставай, брат.  
      - А-хре-неть, - потрясенно уставился на него Дегтярев.  
      - Вставай, брат, - повторил он и протянул майору руку. - Нас ждут.  
      И сам испугался своих слов - настолько они были чужими.  
      - Бродяга, приди в себя, - с расстановкой произнес Дегтярев. Поднялся сам, старательно избегая протянутой руки, словно она была заразная.  
      Бродяга равнодушно пожал плечами и двинулся дальше по коридору. Он не мог сказать, куда и зачем идет, но неведомая сила влекла вперед, указывала путь. Он был уверен: даже если сейчас ему прострелить обе ноги, с тем же чудовищным упрямством, с обреченностью запрограммированного автомата он поползет на руках, а оставшись без рук, станет извиваться червем, лишь бы достигнуть некой цели.   
      Второй полтергейст с сухим электрическим треском вылетел из большой светлой комнаты. Здесь когда-то была спальня: в комнате поднялись в воздух и тут же с грохотом попадали обратно тяжелые деревянные кровати.  
      Дегтярев успел пригнуться, и невидимый монстр пролетел прямо над ним. Бродягу атаковать даже не попытался. И было в этом молчаливом пакте о ненападении нечто жуткое, что пугало до мурашек. Но внешне Бродяга оставался бесстрастным, механически неживым. Словно зомби... Даже собственные мысли никак не могли оформиться во что-то хотя бы отдаленно понятное. Осталось лишь ощущение того, что он все еще существует - не более. Остальное стало чужим.  
      И - голоса. Проклятущие голоса выли, не замолкая, с каждым шагом все сильнее и сильнее. А Бродягу несло могучим позывом прямо к их источнику, и невозможно было этому сопротивляться.  
      - Стой, - Дегтярев обогнал его, заступил дорогу. - Дальше не ходи. Ну я тебя очень прошу, не ходи. Не к добру это. Сам же понимаешь.  
      - Нет, брат, - Бродяга легко, словно ребенка, отодвинул его в сторону. - Все так, как должно быть. Идем.  
      - Да очнись ты уже! - закричал майор. – Врежу же!  
      Он и впрямь попытался, но Бродяга, вернее, тот, кто сейчас был в его теле, без малейшего труда, без злобы и, кажется, даже с легким сожалением отбил удар и зашагал дальше.  
      Дегтярев пару секунд стоял столбом, ошеломленный, затем ринулся за ним.  
  
      Они вошли в большой зал, который раньше был чем-то вроде игровой комнаты. Здесь в изобилии валялись поломанные игрушки, обезножевшие маленькие столики и стульчики, так похожие на игрушечные.  
      А посреди зала над круглым проломом в перекрытии высилась нелепая, похожая на вигвам, конструкция. Собранная из половиц, труб, жестяных водостоков, обмотанная колючей проволокой, эта штуковина искрилась, переливалась каким-то совершенно неземным светом, пульсировала. Словно живая. Вокруг нее в стремительном хороводе кружились два полтергейста и с некой нечеловеческой радостью сыпали искрами. Выглядело это страшно, но все же красиво, завораживающе.  
      Бродяга двинулся к штуковине, протянув вперед руки - так мог бы ребенок стремиться к матери. Дегтярев, видимо, что-то ему кричал: открывал рот, шевелил губами, но за жадным, голодным многоголосым воем его невозможно было расслышать.  
      Глупый, он не представляет, что такое блаженство единения.  
      Бродяга больше не чувствовал себя одиноким: он был нужен, его ждали, его звали. И он был счастлив.  
      Полтергейсты на миг остановились и ринулись в атаку. Ему они были не враги. Они нацелились разорвать, растереть в кисель, уничтожить без возможности восстановления вторгшегося на их территорию чужака - Дегтярева. И у них бы получилось.   
      Если бы не...  
      Бродяга вдруг на считанные, короткие секунды с болью осознал: все это единение, весь этот безумный зов - лишь иллюзия. Хотя, может, и не иллюзия, но для теперешнего Бродяги - того, кто очертя голову ринулся за Дегтяревым в Припять - уже не имеет значения. Обманка. Ложный божок. А вот майор настоящий, живой. Свой. И если с ним... тогда Бродяга на самом деле останется совсем один.  
      И, вернув самого себя на эти считанные секунды, он раскинул руки в стороны, будто ловя полтергейстов за невидимые поводья. И те остановились! Возмущенно сыпанули искрами, от которых стало больно глазам.  
      Дегтярев замер, потрясенный.  
      - Сломай эту хрень, - хрипло крикнул Бродяга, пользуясь временным просветлением.  
      - Сейчас, - майор встрепенулся, пошарил взглядом вокруг. Плюнул в сердцах и сорвал с пояса гранату...  
      Голоса в голове даже не взвыли - завопили страшно. Полтергейсты рванулись в разные стороны и куда-то попрятались. Дегтярев сшиб Бродягу с ног, повалил на пол, накрыл собой.   
      Взрыв почему-то показался безобидным хлопком, словно это была не граната, а новогодняя хлопушка, детская петарда. Светящийся искристый вигвам со странным свистом... нет, он, конечно, должен был разлететься по сторонам обломками, кусками металла и обрывками проволоки, но вместо этого схлопнулся внутрь самого себя. Как если бы гигантская рука ухватила нелепую конструкцию и смяла в один бесформенный ком, в котором странным образом деревянная половица сливается в единую деталь со стальной водопроводной трубой, а колючая проволока врастает в кусок оцинкованной кровли. Ком повисел какое-то время в воздухе, а затем с грохотом рухнул через дыру в перекрытии на первый этаж.  
  
      Бродяга решил, что оглох: контузия, или что-то в этом роде. Так непривычна после многоголосого ора была обыкновенная тишина. Лишь спустя минуту он понял, что отчетливо слышит тяжелое дыхание Дегтярева, придавившего его к полу всем своим весом, слышит, как в отдалении, в глубине здания, лязгают железяками возмущенные полтергейсты.   
      - Бродяга? Ты это ты или все еще... - осторожно спросил майор.  
      - Все еще, - замогильным голосом проскрипел он. - Брат, ты будешь с нами.  
      Дегтярев вскочил, отпрянул в сторону и только потом заметил, что Бродяга, хоть и серый от усталости, но широко улыбается и щурится лукаво.  
      - Мва-ха-ха! - грозно похохотал он и тут же закашлялся.  
      - Упырь ты и не лечишься, - Дегтярев выдохнул с явным облегчением и тоже заулыбался. Легонько пнул Бродягу по ноге. - Вставай, проклятьем заклейменный. Похоже, все, что нужно, мы здесь увидели.


	26. Chapter 26

      Вылазка в детский сад стоила Бродяге неимоверной головной боли. Он едва дошел до химчистки при поддержке майора и, войдя в комнату, тут же рухнул на койку. Дегтярев снова напоил его едкой микстурой Германа, хотя Бродяга и отмахивался вяло, одной рукой, вторую с силой прижимая ко лбу, за которым неведомый гремлин лупил по черепу кувалдой в ритме пульса.  
      - Что ж, по крайней мере, кое-что проясняется, - Дегтярев присел рядом на край кровати. - Та бредовая конструкция со спецэффектами и была источником сигнатуры. Попробуй возразить, если не согласен.  
      - Не хочу. Чеши дальше, - отмахнулся Бродяга.  
      - Нет, ты зацени цепочку рассуждений...  
      - Она очевидна, майор. Меня в который раз схватило за мозг. Это раз. Отпустило, как только эта штука схлопнулась - два. Три - проверь показания детекторов. Уверен: будет минус один источник. Угадал?  
      - В целом да. Смущают некоторые факты. Что-то у тебя слишком легко получилось с полтергейстами. Ты прямо как дрессировщик с тиграми. Р-раз - и они тебя слушаются, как шелковые. Почему?  
      - Не знаю. В «О-Сознании» наверняка знали, а вот мне на этот счет никто ничего не докладывал. Что еще?  
      - Судя по всему, сигнатура действует только на монолитовцев. Ни я, ни военные ничего подобного не испытывали.  
      - Про контролера забыл. Помнишь, Герман упоминал?  
      - Да, еще контролер. Значит, уже три типа подверженных воздействию объектов: монолитовцы, контролеры, полтергейсты.  
      - Чешешь, как научник, - усмехнулся Бродяга. - Как тебя вообще в опричники-то занесло, с таким научным энтузиазмом?  
      - В опричники?! - взметнулся Дегтярев. - Да какого хрена?! Хоть кого-нибудь я подставил, сдал, казнил?  
      - Контролера, - мрачно ответил Бродяга, старательно пряча улыбку.  
      - Ты за контролера переживаешь? Ах, ну да, забыл: вы там в «Монолите» с мутантами, верно, нянькаетесь, вот они вас и не трогают. Я прав?  
      - А контролер тот как сын мне был, - глухо, в колючую подушку, произнес Бродяга, потихоньку захлебываясь от смеха. И почти наяву ощущая пристальный взгляд Дегтярева на своем затылке. - Ты сына моего зарезал, - он картинно всхлипнул, но не выдержал: рассмеялся.  
      - Придурок! - воскликнул майор, и в его голосе сквозило такой титанической силы облегчение, словно он на своем горбу целый танк в одиночку держал и вдруг расслабился.  
      Бродяга продолжал хохотать в подушку.  
      - Ты, жаба грешная, я-то всерьез... - Дегтярев тоже заржал, шлепнул его кулаком по спине в показной обиде. - Купил, зараза! Я с вашими «О-Сознаниями», «Монолитами» и прочим пси-барахлом уже сам параноиком становлюсь. Я ж поверил!  
      - Ну и дурак...  
      - Почти поверил. Не обольщайся, - Дегтярев в своей всегдашней манере «а-ля-старший брат» провел пальцами по короткому ежику Бродягиных волос, и тому снова захотелось не отпускать от себя эту руку... этот момент... это уютное тепло не-одиночества.  
      - Кофе у нас есть? – спросил он с особым смаком и затаенной боязнью - а вдруг оборвет: «Не у нас, а у меня!». - Если есть, завари, пожалуйста...  
      - Ты сначала скажи: как твоя голова?  
      - Чуть лучше, - признался Бродяга.  
      - Но?  
      - Что «но»?  
      - Чувствуется весомое такое «но»...  
      - Ладно, сам спросил. Но - болит адски, и в данную минуту я жалею, что пошел с тобой. И знаю, что как только все пройдет, я начну стрематься того, что сейчас сказал, и совершенно искренне утверждать, что не это имел в виду. И я отдаю себе отчет, что если б не пошел, всех этих мучений не испытывал бы.  
      - Так что ж пошел-то? - тихо, став вдруг похожим на позавчерашний воздушный шарик, спросил Дегтярев.  
      - Не спрашивай, - Бродяга глянул на него. Просительно, умоляюще. Если спросит... если правда спросит, серьезно... он же не сможет промолчать.  
      - А я спрашиваю, - жестко и жестоко сказал Дегтярев, пришпилив его взглядом к кровати.  
      Повисла тишина, но эта тишина искрилась взаимным ожиданием - как в шахматах при ситуации гамбита. Каждый ждал следующего хода, следующей фразы, следующего звука, следующей эмоции хотя бы...  
      - Я... - начал Бродяга, и вдруг замолчал: слова будто душили.  
      - Ты - что? - пытливо спросил Дегтярев. Сейчас ему для полноты образа не хватало яркой лампы, направленной в лицо жертве: где, мол, вы были со стольки-то до стольки-то?  
      Бродяга зажмурился. Довериться так довериться. Доверие - триггер: либо «да», либо «нет», полутонов не бывает. Так, во всяком случае, полагал он сам.  
      - Я... отвернись, скотина... не смотри... я... люблю тебя... Блять, я это сказал...  
      Он зарылся в подушку. Перья, просадившие наволочку полупрозрачными иглами, повпивались в лицо - жадно, словно ждали момента, когда им позволят.  
      Тишина висела слишком долго. Чересчур. Бродяге казалось, что его жизни не хватит дождаться, когда хоть один звук разорвет эту мучительную тишину...  
      - Почему? - наконец, спросил Дегтярев. Печально так, беспредельно устало.  
      - А нужна причина? Объяснения? - Бродяга старательно смотрел в колючую тьму подушки и, казалось, разговаривал с ним собственным косноязычным затылком. Не то он хотел сказать! Объяснить же хотел! Но почему сейчас это страшнее, чем выйти сразу против трех кровососов, десятка, нет - сотни мародеров... Страшнее, чем бросить вызов всему «Монолиту» вплоть до беспощадного и бесчеловечного Камня?!  
      - Было бы неплохо... - Дегтярев осторожно погладил его по жестким, иглящимся от пыли волосам. - Но, если так тяжело, не отвечай.  
      Бродяга поначалу ухватился за это разрешение. Не отвечать - вот выход. Промолчать, словно и не было этого излишне смелого признания. Ничего не было... А серая, в бурых разводах пересохшей влаги подушка надежнее бомбоубежища. И он останется в ней жить. Главное - не поднимать глаз, не отрываться от спасительной наволочки.  
      - Не дождешься. Отвечу. Ты... за меня... и я... - слов не хватало, и он походя добавлял смысла горькой, отчаянной экспрессией, словно любой человек обязан был понять настолько красноречивые эмоции. - И тогда, когда... знаешь, я вдруг понял, что без тебя... ну...  
      - Швах, - подсказал Дегтярев и стиснул его плечо: крепко, без выпендрежа. Просто чтобы дать понять: он не один, рядом с ним, прикрывая от любых житейских невзгод, есть некто надежный, понимающий. – Представляешь, а я все уже решил.  
      - Что решил? - Бродяга напрягся во внезапном необъяснимом ужасе.  
      - Это моя последняя операция. Потом - ксиву на стол. Не смогу больше. Из-за тебя, идиота, не смогу. Гордись: нейтрализовал самого подготовленного для Зоны агента СБУ.  
      - Серьезно?  
      - Серьезнее некуда, недопереразвитый ты... мой... - последнее «мой» явно далось Дегтяреву с великим трудом, но он все же произнес это.  
       «Мой»... Слишком много встало вдруг за нехитрыми тремя буквами. Мой – значит вместе, значит едины. Значит - больше не один. Это пусть надуманное, пусть трижды обманчивое понимание Бродяга сейчас готов был оценить во все остальные, что были до того, счастливые моменты жизни.  
      - Я люблю тебя, - сказал он совершенно спокойно, перевернувшись на спину и строго, требовательно посмотрев в глаза Дегтяреву. - Это не шутка. Я не знаю, как так получилось, но это уже не важно. Можешь не отвечать мне взаимностью, хотя будешь последней козлиной, если не ответишь. Тебе придется поверить мне на слово и принять это. Еще можешь пристрелить, прямо сейчас - сдохну счастливым. Но - я люблю тебя. И несу полную пургу, но пурга эта - настоящая. Это то, что я знаю, в чем уверен...  
      Дегтярев попытался что-то сказать, перебить эту излишне эмоциональную тираду, но лишь жалостливо посмотрел на него и промолчал: слов не нашлось.  
      А Бродяга ухватил его за плечи и, зажмурившись так сильно, что глаза под веками заболели, повалил на кровать рядом с собой.  
      - Не отпущу. Или убей. Не отпущу, - твердил он. Стыдился своих слов, но все повторял и повторял. Только эти две фразы. Больше в голову ничего не приходило. Да и не было времени придумывать нечто большее.   
      - Спокойнее, - Дегтярев сдержанно смеялся, но не обидно, не издевательски. Так люди от счастья смеются, когда оно в них не умещается.  
      Дальнейшее показалось Бродяге форменным безумием. Многое потом выпало из его дырявой памяти, да и нужно ли оно было? И без того все оказалось... слишком хорошо? Пожалуй...  
      Запомнилось, как судорожно, в две руки, избавлялись они от брони. И Бродяга прижимал к себе жилистое тело, до немеющих от напряжения пальцев сминая колючий свитер на груди майора. Гладил губами его шею - по границе волос, по подбритому по-военному «кантику». Именно гладил. Пытался уловить само дыхание его кожи, его запах – душный, резкий, чуть кисловатый, но от этого еще более щемяще-радостный, до мурашек будоражащий...  
      А потом Дегтярев в жадной судороге стиснул его вздыбленную, словно автомобильная шина, плоть - и направил в себя. Так настойчиво и требовательно, что Бродяга поначалу воспротивился, но потом все же понял. Все-все понял. И доверился ему без остатка.  
      Майор выгнул спину, когда он вошел глубоко, насколько мог. Боль? Бродяга на миг испугался, но потом осознал: это хорошая боль, нужная, без нее нет и счастья быть вместе. Таковы уж люди: им некий дозированный мазохизм самой природой заложен.  
      Мысли, внезапные прозрения и открытия, острые как ножи ощущения проносились в голове и не задерживались. Бродяге казалось, что с каждым движением вперед Дегтярев отдает ему нечто - частичку себя, может быть, как бы заезженно это не звучало... а он, как последний дурак, тут же теряет это. Чтобы податься назад, потом - вперед, остановиться, попытаться войти еще глубже - ну хоть на пару миллиметров! - и внезапно в дрожащем единении двух тел ощутить это нечто заново. И снова потерять. И опять найти.  
      Было неудобно, неловко на провисшей, наверняка страшно скрипучей панцирной сетке, но он не замечал этого. Не до того было, да и не хотелось ничего замечать. Куда важнее был мокрый от пота затылок майора, напряженно вжимающийся в его плечо. Срывающийся в хрип голос, словно в горячке шепчущий совершеннейшую чушь. Пусть чушь, пусть. Главное - не молчит, ему важно чем-то поделиться с Бродягой, что-то донести.  
      И он отвечал. Как умел, доносил нежность, сочувствие, любовь прикосновениями, робкой лаской: пальцами вдоль щеки, испуганным - вдруг все кончится?! Неаккуратно же получилось, - отдергиванием руки, когда случайно коснулся глаза, не прикрытого веком.  
      А Дегтярев прощал. И только Бродяга останавливался - все же не то и не так! – подавался назад. Мягко, бережно, словно и сам боялся ошибиться в каком-нибудь движении. А когда тот не решался, хватал на удивление сильными пальцами - такими только пятаки в трубочку сворачивать - за бедро и, не скрываясь, тянул на себя: вперед, мол, не тормози! И губу закусывал...  
      Вот за это закусывание вкупе с жадным понуканием Бродяга готов был сейчас полжизни отдать. Да что там полжизни - всю забирайте!  
      Штирлиц и Бонд в одном лице... Человек-пулемет... И - такой воистину добрый, такой по-настоящему... У него не нашлось иной формулировки, кроме пресловутой трехбуквенной «мой». Теперь уже полностью.  
      А снизу, от самых пяток неумолимо поднималось нечто сильное, бесформенное, всемогущее - на краткий миг.   
      - Вперед, - не сказал - разродился шепотом Дегтярев.  
      - Ты этого так хочешь? - Бродяга искренне удивился. - Я же...  
      - Дава-а-ай, - совсем уж тихо, на грани слышимости, простонал тот...  
      Потребность отделаться простой физиологической реакцией была естественна, но чересчур эгоистична. Нельзя. Еще не все: еще чувствовалось в дрожании колена майора, в его перенапряженном изгибе спины, в судорожно вцепившихся в предплечье Бродяги пальцах желание, почти достигшее своего пика.  
      А ведь после все превратится в дешевый театр, даже если Бродяга будет очень стараться. Нельзя. Ни за что не позволит он происходящему стать фальшивой подзаборной грязью.   
      И пока не дошел до финала, пока не выплеснулся обессиливающим фейерверком - не обязанность, нет... почетная необходимость - он ухватил себя зубами за руку, попытался откусить, отгрызть... Не получилось. Но боль, такая светлая, тягучая, яркая, придала сил, отодвинула страшный момент, за которым - Бродяга боялся этого больше всего - ему станет Все По Фигу.   
      Он двинулся вперед... глубже... дальше... И там, балансируя на пределе выносливости, в крайней точке, оглушенный медным звоном, парализованный мелодичными токами, замер, окунувшись в пульсирующее беспамятство отдавания себя.  
      Дегтярев тоже затих на мгновение, а потом словно наполнился весь пульсом на грани сердечного приступа. И - вот это самое, да... - застонал. Тихо, неумело. Но даже эта маленькая, запретная слабость с его стороны уколола Бродягу сразу во все нервные центры. Он едва не захлебнулся от глупого, беспредельного счастья. Но - сдержался.  
      И хотел уже продолжить, но Дегтярев вдруг ловко вывернулся из рук, развернул его лицом в потолок и, как-то хищно улыбаясь, обхватил губами до боли отвердевшую плоть, пульсирующую чрезмерным, на пределе прочности, желанием. Вниз - и шероховатый, пересохший язык скользит вдоль беспорядочно дрожащей вены, и вот уже перегретый мрамор зубов мягко, но настойчиво прихватывает ювелирными тисками. А потом - вверх, словно вытягивая из Бродяги остатки стойкости и самоконтроля. Раз, два, три - трижды зубы слегка сжимались, и тут же размыкались, гоня невидимую волну из самых глубин.  
      Бродяга помнил, как ухватил майора за волосы, скомкал их, словно в судороге, и наэлектризованные жемчужные залпы сотрясли его, парализовали, превратили в марионетку с обрезанными нитками...


	27. Chapter 27

      Все в химчистке спали - даже часовые на постах кемарили и с трудом отличали, где сон, а где суровая служебная явь. Полковник Ковальский, обычно ответственный, к тому же та самая «армейская косточка», в другой день лично проверил бы посты, и полусонным часовым не поздоровилось бы: скор был на руку полковник. Но сегодня и Ковальский, истрепанный Выбросом, потом умученный повседневными заботами по организации службы, спал, отмахиваясь от настырного будильника.  
      Спали и Дегтярев с Бродягой. Обнявшись, приютившись под одним одеялом, явно не рассчитанным на двух людей столь внушительных габаритов.  
      Бродяга видел сны - бестолковые, яркие, наивно-смешные. Но что-то темное, злое, засевшее в нем зубастой занозой, не спало. Оно ждало своего времени, ждало одному ему ведомого приказа, зова, тайного сигнала к атаке.   
      И в собачий час, между тремя и четырьмя утра, когда августовское небо, разродившееся давеча дождем и - не по сезону - снегом, начало светлеть на востоке, а с полноводной реки потянулся туман-кефир, кисло пахнущий, сырой, непроглядный; когда часовые от хирургического холода остывших до звона бронепластин старались свернуться сами в себя, да и заснуть поглубже, пока отец-командир не поймал... в этот час оно осознало себя. И из глубин мертвого города, из перекрестья улиц, из сплетения асфальта, бетона, корежистой бурой стали, зубастого стекла, оно услышало голос. Приказ. Зов. Мольбу.  
      Голос назвал его по имени. И он принял это имя. Он знал, что не заслужил лучшего. Сейчас он - оно - было Пес. Именно так его и звали.  
      Пес поднялся, шустро облачился, вооружился.  
      Бродяга улыбался во сне: он видел зверей и птиц, радостных без видимой причины, и ему тоже было радостно. Он тискал совершенно ручного енота. А енот, умилительно журча, тырил из его подсумков снаряженные магазины. И Бродягу это невероятно смешило.  
      Пес старался не шуметь. Он вообще был очень осторожен, как взматеревший в непрестанной охоте хищник. Тихо, нежно, словно сапер наедине с особо мудреной миной, он раскрыл кофр майора Дегтярева, перебрал медикаменты в увесистой аптечке. Нашел шприц. Именно то, что нужно - шанс вернуть себе имя, ну, или заслужить новое, лучше прежнего... Бродяга... А почему сразу не Бомж?  
      В шприце, расколотый пузырьками, голубым льдом висел мощный анестетик. Крайний случай: законсервировать потенциальный труп, пока он еще не стал трупом окончательно. Голубая греза... Содержимого шприца хватит часа на три непреходящей эйфории при пульсе ниже сорока в минуту. Воистину, консервант всего живого.  
      Когда он вогнал иглу в плечо майора, тот поморщился, но даже не подумал проснуться.  
       «Умотал тебя этот тряпичный Бродяга, а?» - с ехидством подумал Пес.  
      А Бродяга во сне ловил упитанного, неуклюжего до смехотворности кота. Черно-белого, косматого на манер льва дикого. И Дегтярев, улыбающийся, счастливый, все кричал: «Гони на меня жирдяя!» - и пытался ухватить паникующую живность за шкирку...  
      Вскоре дыхание майора почти исчезло. Пес бесцеремонно задрал ему веки: зрачки не реагировали на свет. Замечательно...  
      Пес был сильным. Одним из самых, так сказать. Именно поэтому его и звали. Именно поэтому он был так важен.  
      Он легко, словно Дегтярев был набит ветошью, закинул бесчувственное тело на плечо и тихо, крадучись, вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Часовых миновал с привычной лихостью: на минутку сгрузил майора под лестницу, в густую, непроглядную темень. Подобрал увесистую приблуду, похожую на артиллерийский прибойник: деревянный - длиннее метра - ослоп, а на конце - округлая блямба, навроде опухоли. Вот вроде бы деревяшка, без единой металлической детали, а тяжелая - килограмма три, не меньше. Этим нехитрым орудием он боднул в основание черепа, под самый срез каски, первого часового. Второму, вдруг проснувшемуся, размочалил в костяную щепу нос. Прислушался: химчистка-казарма многоголосо храпела и сонно бормотала. Никто не вскочил, никто не заходил в гулких пустых коридорах. Порядок.  
      Он без всякого пиетета вытащил Дегтярева из-под лестницы, этаким мясным кулем взгромоздил на плечо - и шагнул в предутреннюю темень.  
      А Бродяге снился дом. Своего дома он не помнил, но воображение рисовало что-то такое, что иначе, как домом назвать нельзя. Там были занавески на затянутых целлофаном окнах, аляповатые, но жизнерадостные картины на ободранных до рыжего кирпича стенах, был неустанно бормочущий о всякой несущественной ерунде телевизор - лупоглазый, черно-белый, с натужно гудящим ящиком-выпрямителем. И был Дегтярев. Улыбчивый, добрый - несколько свысока, но все ж не задавака. И рядом с ним вся эта нехитрая бытовуха пропитывалась солнечным, свербящим уютом.   
      Во сне Бродяга был счастлив, и не хотел просыпаться.  
      А Пес шагал по гулким пустым улицам. Под ногами звенел крупно дробленый стихиями асфальт, на плече едва заметно дышал майор. Редкие мутанты, поначалу жадные, голодные, кидались на него, но, не добежав и пяти метров, в испуге рассыпались в стороны. Чувствовали темную власть, клубившуюся вокруг Пса грозовой тучей и извергавшую прямо в их покореженные мутациями мозги острые, как хирургические иглы, молнии: Назад! Идет Хозяин! Хозяин!


	28. Chapter 28

      Он приволок Дегтярева в обширный гулкий зал кинотеатра «Прометей».   
      Из чудом уцелевшего класса музыкальной школы - она была прямо за пупырчатым виниловым полотном экрана, за стенкой в одну плиту - доносилось скорбное, мучительное бренчание в хлам расстроенного пианино. Кто-то пытался играть «Апассионату», а выходила корявая панк-версия «Цыпленка жареного». Потом - приглушенная, неразборчивая ругань, и вдруг - талантливое соло на саксофоне. Лиричное, тягучее, щекочущее...  
      - Дорвались, лоботрясы, - проворчал Пес.  
      Дегтярева, все еще пребывающего в беспамятстве, уже привязывали к наспех сколоченному в виде креста столу. Угадывались совковые бурые, черные и начальственные зеленые лоскуты обивки на препарированных столешницах. Привязывали проволокой. Колючей. Нет, не той, не «американкой», а бритвенно-острой, матово-стальной «Егозой». Пес даже жалел, что Бродяга спит. Ему по-настоящему, без злорадства, хотелось поделиться ощущением красоты погружающегося под кожу, не прощающего даже нервной дрожи металла. Красотой набухших по извивам багровых валиков плоти, готовых вот-вот прорваться алым соком.  
      На самом верхнем, тринадцатом ряду кинозала, где традиционно не кино смотрели, а уединялись, скрываясь в общем внимании к экранному действу, влюбленные парочки... да там даже детей умудрялись зачинать... сидел человек.  
      Человек ли?  
      Пес знал: больше, чем человек. Сама Истина. Проповедник. Но проповедь его - лишь сиюминутная необходимость. Человек на тринадцатом ряду, на кресле «для поцелуев» был воистину Пророк. _Имеющий Право._  
      Он смотрел печально, сочувственно, скорбно. Словно уже похоронил Пса, но никак не может смириться с этим.  
      - Ты молодец. Все у вас будет хорошо. Ты же себе его хочешь? - спросил Имеющий Право. И - надавил. Слегка - он мог гораздо сильнее, - но Пес почувствовал, как в череп воткнулись незримые хищные иглы, а Бродяга внутри него встрепенулся: в его счастливый сон заползли колючие, как зубная боль, кошмары.  
      Да, Имеющий Право не зря так назывался. Он и впрямь имел то самое Право: он умел разговаривать не только с Псом, но и с Бродягой. И доподлинно знал, кому и что нужно. Они оба в едином теле были для него словно препарированные на стекле лабораторные лягушки: раскрытые до пределов нутра и гальванически дергающиеся от умелого прикосновения. А прикасаться он умел. И пользовался этим.  
      - Не хочу. Другой хочет, - рявкнул Пес. Зло так рявкнул, возмущенно, будто хотел откреститься от постыдного мягкотелого, пропитанного ненужными эмоциями альтер-эго, сейчас спящего где-то по ту сторону сознания.  
      - Правильно мыслишь и правильно говоришь, - поощрил Проповедник. - Но тебе придется быть с ним. Он нужен Монолиту.  
      - Монолит погиб, - глухо сказал Пес и тут же понял: сболтнул лишнее, выставился непрощаемым еретиком.  
      - Я - Монолит! - вздыбил криком воздух Проповедник. - Я - Монолит! Сидеть, тварь!  
      Пес и не сообразил толком, как оказался сидящим на заплеванном полу, раскинув ноги в стороны, словно мультяшный львенок, приятель хиппующей черепахи.   
      Остальные, кто был в кинозале, попадали на колени и закрыли ладонями уши.  
      В светлом сне Бродяги проявились глубокие черные трещины - прямо поверх радужной псевдо-реальности. И из них поперло зловонной волной нечто - не то живое, не то мертвое-ожившее: клешни, пальцы, жала, когти, все в невообразимой мешанине, и проснуться нет никаких сил.  
      Бродяга застонал.  
      Пес сдержался и даже умудрился подняться на ноги.  
      - Я не тварь, - дрожащим от напряжения голосом сказал он.  
      - Конечно, - неожиданно тепло отозвался Проповедник. - Ты - Пес. Просто собака. Слепая местами. Парадокс, но тебе нужен поводырь.  
      - Я не Пес! Уже нет! - вскинулся он.  
      - А кто? - удивился Проповедник. - Ты всех предал, ты пошел против воли Монолита. И ты полагаешь, что достоин иного имени?   
      Пес не ответил. Да если б и хотел - не смог бы: Проповедник все с той же отеческой ласковостью «взял» его за сознание и стиснул. Самую малость, но и этой малости хватило, чтобы стало понятно: он по сравнению с Имеющим Право - пустое место, ноль без палочки, трухлявый манекен, у которого даже желания и те - не свои.  
      Дегтярев, распятый «Егозой» на лоскутном алтаре, пошевелился, замычал что-то неразборчиво. Приходит в себя. Это неплохо, очень неплохо, но Пес почему-то смутился. Он не знал, что сказать майору, когда тот очнется и начнет задавать вопросы. Они не знакомы, а Бродягу он не выпустит. Пусть уж этот сомнительный слюнтяй остается с той стороны реальности, в глубоком, непрерывном сне. Имеющий Право поможет. Уже помогает.  
      - Угадал, - звучно сказал Проповедник с высоты своего импровизированного амвона. - Тот, кого ты называешь Бродягой, больше не нужен. Порченный товар. Мы его не выпустим, так?  
      - Так, отче, - согласился Пес.  
      Дегтярев открыл глаза, дернулся, и «Егоза» тут же жадно нырнула в уязвимую плоть. Кожа лоскутами накрыла острую плоскость проволоки, и по матовому металлу щедро заструилась кровь. Майор, подгоняемый болью, снова дернулся, и с его запястий упали первые - Пес знал, что они именно первые, самое начало - тонкие срезы. Ощущение должно быть препротивнейшим: как порезаться бумагой, только в разы сильнее, гадостнее.  
      - Лежи, неумный, не шевелись, - сочувственно сказал ему Проповедник и, широко шагая, стал спускаться к кресту-алтарю. - Все будет куда проще, если расслабишься.  
      - Начинаю понимать, - скривился Дегтярев. - Ты, вестимо, местный спец по сношениям в мозг. Проповедник, или как тебя там?  
      - А вы, товарищ майор, насколько я знаю, агент СБУ? - в тон ему ответил Проповедник. - Впрочем, это ненадолго. Вы весьма интересный человек. Не возгордитесь только.  
      Дегтярев пошевелился неосторожно, и его лодыжки тоже закровоточили. Голоса он не подал, но поморщился красноречиво.  
      - Чем же я такой интересный? – спросил он, глубоко и ровно выдохнув.  
      - Да мозги у вас любопытно работают, - пояснил Проповедник. - Как у мертвеца.  
      - Да ну? - ехидно изумился Дегтярев.  
      - Именно, - Проповедник подошел совсем близко, и Пес отшагнул назад, словно вокруг него была невидимая плотная стена. - Кстати, а почему вы не удивляетесь? Не боитесь? Не беспокоитесь о Бродяге?  
      - Сам все сообразил. Все это ваши пси-штучки. И не я вас, а вы меня бояться должны. Я для вас все равно что безмозглый. Меня просто так не ухватишь.  
      - Зато можно убить, - меланхолично заметил Проповедник.  
      - Однако я до сих пор жив. Значит, хоть и можно, да не сильно хочется.   
      - Ну, мы умеем не только убивать. У нас неплохо получается, скажем так, воспитывать. Вот, к примеру, ваш ненаглядный Бродяга. Сейчас он – Пес. Вышколенный. Натасканный. Как вам? - Проповедник снова надавил на мозг Пса, и тот заученно припал на колено. Но головы не склонил. Может он и был всего лишь примитивной функцией, у которой всех обязанностей - выполнять команду «фас», но впервые за все время существования ощутил нечто, похожее на... Он не находил нужного слова, и лишь отдаленно к его чувствам относилось понятие «самоуважение».  
      А к этому новому для него ощущению примешивалось совершенно не нужное, вредное для боевой эффективности «сострадание».  
      Пес взглянул на распятого Дегтярева, каждым движением пластающего себя на тонкие, почти прозрачные, даже аппетитные ломти. Он готов был, присолив, съесть эту кожу, эти стружки мышц, эти тугие, раскровавленные жилы прямо с проволоки... Да, он был зверем - вечно голодным, плотоядным - но что-то в нем менялось от самого звука голоса майора. Он уже начал жалеть, что поддался и за глупую надежду на прощение отдал неплохого парня на заклание.  
      - Честно? - Дегтярев, хоть и кривился от боли, а умудрился-таки сквозь нее протащить на лицо ударную дозу ехидства и снисходительности.  
      Пес зауважал его еще больше. А внутри него стремительно росло непривычное, не-звериное, глупое и ненужное нечто, которое пугало, ломало привычную картину мира, но манило своей новизной и незнакомостью.  
      - Конечно, честно, - осклабился, сверкнув золотым зубом, Проповедник. - Мне вообще лучше не врать. Для здоровья вредно.  
      - Да грош цена всему вашему воспитанию. Если уж люди, придя в сознание, от вас бегут целыми отрядами - не так уж у вас все прекрасно. Или я не прав?  
      Проповедник скривился: кажется, Дегтярев цепанул его за живое.  
      - Заблудшие, - сказал он, отморщившись. - Рано или поздно придут и покаются.  
      - Ну, Бродяга что-то раскаяньем не светится. Хоть и пришел.  
      - Нет Бродяги. Забудь про него. Есть Пес.  
      - Так и он что-то пиететом к вашей священной персоне не пламенеет.  
      - Запламенеет, - Проповедник ухмыльнулся и почему-то подмигнул Псу. Того замутило.  
      - Мне бы вашу самоуверенность, - ядовито и горько, хинным смехом засмеялся Дегтярев и тоже посмотрел на него. Протяжно так, показалось - долгие часы, а на самом деле секунды считанные. И было в его взгляде что-то, Псу доныне чуждое, даже оскорбляющее его совершенно чистую, честную в своей целесообразности натуру, но от этого неведомого внутри словно свечку зажгли. И задымила она едким слезоточивым чадом.  
      - Я выйду. Покурить, - не своим, глухим кукольным голосом сказал Бродяга... Бродяга? Да нет же! Пока еще Пес, а потом, глядишь, и Архангел. Архангела в «Монолите» ему пока еще не встречалось.  
      - Иди, иди, - снисходительно, полный искристой самоуверенности, махнул рукой Проповедник. - Ты пока не нужен. Подготовим вот хлопца, и я тебя призову.  
      Так и сказал: «призову», а не куда более понятное «позову» или хотя бы «приглашу», раз уж покоя не дает тяга к дешевой театральности.  
  
      Пес вышел на обширную, гудящую пустотой и безлюдьем площадь.   
      Но безлюдье было обманчивым, зыбким: вон в трех метрах от дверей часовой топчется и не знает, куда девать навороченную немецкую винтовку G36. То он ее на плечо закинет, то перевесит под руку, чтобы удобнее было навскидку стрелять, а то возьмет в руки и начнет тискать, словно неведомую зверушку.  
      А на крыше с безлюдьем два снайпера своим присутствием борются. Безуспешно. Их едва заметно и вообще не слышно. Созвякнет антабка по камню изредка, да и все.  
      И пулеметчик, обложенный тугими мешками с песком и мелкой галькой. Он хоть и не прячется, даже тихо мычит что-то себе под нос, но Псу кажется, что и нет его вовсе. Так, морок один.  
      А над площадью, над разновысотными домами, торчащими в городским пейзаже, будто редкие стариковские зубы в слабых деснах, над затравенелыми памятниками, над прикрывшими срам неухоженности пыльно-зелеными кустиками, над далекой полосатой свечкой трубы четвертого энергоблока клубилось небо.   
      Пес поглядел на это небо, и ему вдруг стало одновременно муторно до тошноты и до громогласного «ура» торжественно.  
      Небо было - как нарисованное. Словно кто-то от внезапной, неутолимой, вулканически щедрой широты сердца плеснул на ровный серый холст красок - какие под рукой нашлись - да и размазал, перемешивая красные и синие нити, желтые и зеленые пятна. И каждое пятно, каждую такую ниточку цвета потом тщательно, любовно обвел по контуру густым, чеканным лиловым штрихом.  
      И от вида этого неба, от свиста холодного ветра в пустоте мертвого города, и пуще всего от донесшегося из темени кинозала стона - и вдруг! - смеха майора Дегтярева, от негромких его слов, неразборчивых, но сильных, сердце Пса захолонуло, словно выдрали его из груди без наркоза и окунули в ледяную зимнюю воду. Стало больно - а отчего, и что вдруг заболело, он не понимал. Знал только, что зашевелилось в нем, заворочалось что-то неудобное, что-то слишком уж человеческое, давно выброшенное из души за ненадобностью. Вернулось не ко времени...


	29. Chapter 29

      Он закурил, как и собирался.  
      - Крепкого ты парня притащил, брат, - высказал свое мнение часовой. - Мне кажется, даже Проповедник его боится, хоть и глядит орлом.  
      Пес исподлобья глянул на часового и ничего не ответил.  
      В кинозале что-то грозно и раскатисто сказал глава «Монолита», после чего Дегтярев со стоном и проглоченным вовремя криком начал материться. Витиевато, высокохудожественно. Пес усмехнулся: майор и впрямь был необычным человеком. Талантливым как минимум. С фантазией. И фантазия у него веселая, не то, что людоедские выкрутасы Проповедника.  
      Его слегка затошнило. Не то от сигареты, не то в памяти мелькнуло и оставило по себе вонючий липкий след нечто мерзкое. Он сплюнул, бросил сигарету, раздраженно втоптал в щербатый асфальт.  
      - Чего это ты? - пошевелился часовой. - Из-за этого, что ли, невесел?  
      Он махнул головой в сторону темного зева кинозала, откуда, как из патефонного раструба, грохотал пономарский глас лидера клана и матерно стонал Дегтярев. А по фону древнегреческим хором подвывали братья, истекая молитвенным экстазом.  
      - Ты не думай, его не убьют, - часовой заулыбался. - Проповедник еще вчера пророчествовал. Говорил, что Монолит вернет заблудшего и изберет нового из рядов неверных. Видишь, все один к одному - ты вернулся. Притащил этого... И раз уж Монолит так решил, Проповедник не пойдет против воли его.  
      Был часовой почти мальчишка. Наивный, пустоглазый, совсем еще глупый. Неофит, блин.  
      Даже жаль его.  
      Пес решительно вошел в кинозал. Проповедник бросил на него быстрый взгляд, кивнул. Трое братьев в совершенно не нужных, больше ритуальных, нежели впрямь полезных противогазах сноровисто полосовали Дегтярева остро отточенными ножами. Тот невольно, рефлекторно отдергивал руку или ногу, и жадная «Егоза» тут же вгрызалась в разлохмаченные запястья и лодыжки.  
      Противогазы - это как колпаки с дырками для глаз у старинных палачей-катов. Так внезапно понял Пес, и ему стало противно. Почему? Он не знал. Для него все это было не в новинку, он и сам когда-то, когда еще был Бродягой, таким же образом получал некое причастие, через чужую и свою боль, через острое, как эти ножи, ощущение власти над жизнью и смертью приобщался к выкованному из кровавого железа братству. И тогда это не вызывало отторжения, внутреннего протеста, как теперь. Что изменилось? Почему вдруг лютый Пес начал превращаться в брезгливого чистоплюя, пуделя Артемона?  
      - Отче, постой, - тихо попросил он. - Все равно ничего не добьешься. Зачем мучить?  
      - Сие есть очищение через боль, - ответил Проповедник. - Жаль, но тебя, похоже, придется заново учить азам веры. Ты же был одним из самых чистых. Столп веры был. Жаль, очень жаль...  
      Но Пес понимал: ни хрена ему не жаль. Все это - лишь фарс и показуха. Мелкое тщеславие мелкого божка, которого тот пытается из себя скорчить.  
      - Отче, отпусти его, - потребовал он.  
      - Молись, - коротко бросил Проповедник, и Пес вдруг бухнулся коленями в жесткий пол и принялся покаянно колотить по бетону кулаками. Он не мог остановиться, пытался, но не мог. Уже после третьего удара на полу остались кровяные кругляши, а между туго сжатыми пальцами слипалось и хлюпало.  
      Проповедник улыбался, счастливый, будто ребенок, получивший новую игрушку. У него была сила и власть. Вот только на Дегтярева почему-то ни власти, ни силы не хватало.  
      Пес бормотал горячечные, бредовые слова молитвы. Просил прощения у Монолита за маловерие, а в голове барабанило: «Что я несу? Что я делаю?!».  
      - Пусти его, паскуда, - сквозь зубы произнес Дегтярев. Палачи замерли, удивленные даже за круглыми стеклами противогазных рыл. Проповедник тоже застыл, приумолкнув на высокой ноте.  
      - Что? - переспросил он.  
      Пес продолжал колотить пол с беспощадной механичностью метронома. Что-то мерзко скрежетало, продирая этим скрежетом до самой спины, до копчика, и он не сразу понял, что это - кость. Кожу с костяшек он умудрился почти начисто соскоблить о бетонную терку.  
      - Отпусти его, - повторил Дегтярев.  
      - А смысл? - лениво спросил Проповедник.  
      - Меня с потрохами забирай. А его - отпусти.  
      Пес почему-то отказывался верить собственным ушам. Краешком своей-не своей памяти он, конечно, ухватывал за самый кончик образ этого майора: он был какой-то совсем уж, до идиотизма, донкихотствующий, добрый, теплый, порой оскорбительно ироничный. Но то была лишь память, а сейчас этот образ представал перед ним вживую, наяву, постепенно насыщаясь пронзительными, торжественно-трагическими красками.  
      - Как же я тебя заберу с потрохами, милый мой? - Проповедник похлопал Дегтярева по щеке: ласково, отечески, и оттого - похабно, гадко. - Мозги твои бронированные - вот что с ними делать? Из-за бронированности своей глух ты к истинной вере, а это великий грех в глазах Монолита.  
      - Пусти его, - повторил уперто и требовательно Дегтярев. - Пусти, козлятина, - и, вдруг сорвался на просительную, умоляющую истерику: - Ну, пусти, ну что ты, не человек, что ли? Ну, да, может, уже и не человек. Пусти, отче. Его - пусти, а меня бери. Пусти, гад, сука, пусти его! Ну, пожалуйста... Тебе он зачем? Я же тебе нужнее, я же государев человек, ну? Отче, прошу тебя, ради Монолита вашего гребаного...  
      И от этих слов где-то в глубине Псова существа вдруг распружинился, звонко выпрямился, задрожал в лихорадочном боевом рвении могучий стержень воли. Он уже не был послушной чужой воле тварью, но не был и ввергнутым в кому Бродягой. Появилось нечто новое - Бродяга-штрих, Пес Бродячий. Вольный.  
      Проповедник светился торжеством.  
      - Ну вот, товарищ майор, уже начинаете приобщаться святых таинств, - усмехнулся он. - Как же я его отпустить-то могу, если он суть светоч такому грешнику, как вы? Как же вы без светоча? Заблудитесь же. А мне и без того заблудших хватает. Впрочем, пусть пока отдохнет. Ни мне, ни вам он безрукий ни к чему.  
      Требовательный поводок воли отпустил Пса-Бродягу. Бродягу.  
      Тот встал, пошатываясь, и молча пошел к выходу.  
      - Далеко не уходи. Накажу. Ты знаешь, - вслед ему сказал Проповедник.  
      - Знаю, - глухо ответил Бродяга, не оглядываясь. - Я покурить. Воздухом подышать.  
  
      Он снова вышел под разноцветное припятское небо, но в этот раз все его мысли, все его чувства, все его существо были предельно сконцентрированы. Он знал, что и как нужно делать, и Пес внутри него уже принял охотничью стойку: может, он и не признавал героизма, высоких душевных порывов - зверюга он и есть зверюга, образцовый убийца, - но теперь ему нравилось быть заодно с Бродягой. Пес больше не считал его кишкой, набитой тряпками. У Бродяги была воля, и воля посильнее его собственной. И было еще что-то, что делало его человеком... Способность любить, может быть.  
      Часовой с G36 все так же маялся на своем посту, постоянно перекладывая и перевешивая винтовку. Бродяге даже показалось, что он таким образом мстит бессловесному механизму за тягучую тоску караульной службы.  
      Ему было жаль паренька. Псу - нет. Пес признавал необходимость и целесообразность. И теперь они были заодно.   
      Он подошел к часовому, - спокойно так, естественно, - и эта уверенность будто бы застила парню глаза. Тот даже не обратил внимания, что с разбитых рук брата тяжелыми каплями падает кровь - лишь улыбнулся и полез в карман за сигаретами.  
      Бродяга резко, хирургически точно ударил его под нос, в складочку-фильтрум. Удар у него был хорошо поставлен, грамотно. Не раз таким вот образом он наглухо нокаутировал вражеских часовых или какого-нибудь важного для клана «языка». Голова паренька дернулась назад-вперед, будто он коротко кивнул, соглашаясь с чем-то, глаза незряче сморгнули, закатились, и он обмяк, повалившись на стену.   
      Бродяга поймал его за ремни комбинезона, аккуратно усадил на землю. Винтовку забрал. И два магазина полных из подсумка. И две ракеты сигнальных, пятизвездочных - эти даже показались важнее лишних патронов. Огляделся, приготовился к стрельбе вдоль стены по снайперам на крыше, но те ничего не заметили. Он и впрямь сделал все очень тихо. Что ж, тем лучше.  
      В кинозал Бродяга запустил ракету. Картонная гильза вертелась на полу, плевалась красными огненными шарами, да еще и выла с присвистом, так, что уши болели.   
      Вот тут уж всполошились все. И снайперы, и излишне старательный пулеметчик: тот вообще начал поливать огнем площадь, даже не разбирая, в кого стреляет: на всякий случай, для шума и острастки.  
      Палачи в противогазах отскочили от алтаря. Одного из них припечатало красной звездкой - не смертельно, и даже не травматично при наличии брони, но оскорбительно и расшатывает нервы.  
      А вот Проповедник стоял посреди этого воя, шипения и дымных огней и улыбался мудро и снисходительно.  
      Он глянул на Бродягу, хоть и издалека, а словно в упор. И тесный кованый обруч, горячий и жесткий, обхватил голову, выдавил из нее зрение и всю, что была, силу...  
      Бродяга цеплялся за реальность, боролся, тянулся к осознанному бытию - но все, на что его хватило, так это почувствовать, как размягчаются нагретым пластилином пальцы, как винтовка, став вдруг на двести килограмм тяжелее, оттягивает руки к полу, и пластилиновые пальцы, напоследок вытянувшись до щупалец, беспомощно отпускают оружие.   
      Винтовка упала на пол, единоголосо брякнув плотно пригнанным, выверенным и оттого почти монолитным немецким механизмом, и затерялась в утопившей мир тьме...


	30. Chapter 30

      Время остановилось.  
      Бродяга и Проповедник стояли друг против друга посреди огромной пещеры или, может быть, зала: стены и потолок были где-то за пределами зрения. Просто круг света. И два человека в нем.  
      Проповедник выглядел внушительно и страшно. Глаза его слегка светились зеленым - как у кошки. А за спиной клубилась огромная аморфная тень, отдаленно напоминающая спрута. Угловатого такого, нарисованного с помощью линейки. Туманные мглистые щупальца его не поддавались счету. Они шевелились, пульсировали, что-то высасывая, что-то куда-то закачивая - в непрестанном мельтешащем движении.  
      Бродяга догадывался, что все это - морок. Галлюцинация. Проповедник просто пытается заново его сломать, приручить. И он сопротивлялся. Старался изо всех сил думать о Дегтяреве, оставшемся где-то снаружи этой пещеры-зала. Словно уголек издыхающего костра, бережно раздувал память о его открытой, с простодушной хитрецой, улыбке, о лучистых, со смешливыми морщинками, глазах.   
      Морок не исчез, но Бродяга почувствовал себя увереннее. Теперь он почти что доподлинно знал, будто провидел будущее, что справится, что Проповедник, как бы сильно он ни мучил его мозги, уже не сможет превратить его в безвольного болванчика. Раньше ему не за что было цепляться. Но сейчас опора в том, внешнем, реальном мире была тверже и надежнее железобетонной сваи.  
      Тень-спрут негромко, басовито и смутно знакомо гудела. Гул этот хватал за самые кончики нервов, бил судорожным резонансом все тело.  
      - Морок, - Бродяга сказал это вслух, хотя и не собирался. Впрочем, мыслей здесь все равно не утаить.  
      - Не совсем, - густым басом, в тембр гулу, издаваемому спрутом, произнес Проповедник. - Если я тебя убью здесь, в обычном мире ты благополучно сдохнешь. Инсульт, к примеру. Или остановка сердца от острого нежелания жить.  
      - Так попробуй, убей! - почти выкрикнул он с бесшабашным вызовом. - Тоже мне, Архитектор Матрицы...  
      - К чему эта ирония? - тем же басом, лишь отдаленно похожим на его настоящий голос, спросил Проповедник. И только теперь Бродяга заметил: он говорит, не открывая рта, не шевеля губами. - Неужели ты забыл, как тебе было спокойно? Был ли ты одинок? Несчастлив? Ведь все, что терзает тебя сейчас, не имеет значения для тех, кто принял Монолит в сердце своем. Так было, и ты знаешь. И так может быть снова.  
      Спрут выпростал еще одно жадное щупальце, и оно, пресмыкаючись по полу, то останавливаясь, словно в испуге, то продолжая свой извивистый бег, устремилось к Бродяге.  
      - Ясно, - обрадовался он внезапной догадке. - Ты просто не можешь меня снова взять.  
      - Да нет. Могу, - Проповедник с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами.   
      Теневое щупальце вдруг рванулось вперед атакующей коброй, укололо Бродягу в голову - от острой боли он рухнул на колени. Быстро поднялся, одолевая слабость и писклявый шум в голове - пришлось собрать всего себя в один тугой ком из мышц и нервов.  
      Щупальце откатилось назад, остановилось поодаль, выжидая. Остальные ползучие отростки все пульсировали и пошевеливались.  
      - Видишь? - пророкотал Проповедник. - Совсем это не сложно.  
      А сам стоял застывший и пустоглазый, и даже, кажется, не дышал. Только тень-спрут за его спиной раздувалась, наливаясь, словно живым соком, густой тьмой.  
      Еще туже, сильнее скомкался Бродяга: снова уцепился за свежую память. За Дегтярева, замученного монолитовцами: вот, лежит он, уязвимый, беззащитный, в крови и колючей проволоке, но гордо лежит, не сдается. И образ этот колыхнул что-то внутри, и откуда-то вдруг взялись силы, и воля, и ясность разума.  
      И - гнев. Холодный, прозрачный, как оптический прицел.  
      Щупальце метнулось было снова и словно обожглось - отпрянуло, сжалось. Но Бродяга не отпустил его. Сам подался навстречу, подставился, дал ухватить себя за мозги. И вцепился в него - так сука кобеля ловит, что и не расцепишь.  
      Спрут забился, задрожал, словно почуял неладное. Навалился всей своей темной массой, выдавливая Бродягу из его собственного мозга, всем своим существом желая обнулить, отформатировать дерзкого человека. И тем самым раскрылся, чего Бродяга и ждал. Он скользнул яркой искрой вдоль по щупальцу, упорно, как лосось против бурного речного течения. Он уже был всего лишь мысль, ощущение себя, живой вирус.  
      - Давай, мужик, прижми гада! - Пес одобрительно взвыл, словно футбольный фанат на матче любимой команды.  
      Он был рад любому бою, любому действию. Этот парень не любил лениться, но почему-то любил Бродягу - как собственное несостоявшееся будущее. Бродяга был по сравнению с ним форменный лох, но умел быть счастливым, а через него свою мелкую пайку счастья получал и Пес. Поэтому сейчас он готов был рвать за него глотки самым лютым монстрам - не из целесообразности, вовсе нет. И не потому, что жили они в одной голове. Просто ему нравилось чувствовать, болеть за кого-то, любить кого-то - неумело и оттого робко, боясь в каждом собственном чувстве ошибиться - и это была свобода. Его, блять, личная свобода, личный выбор без принуждения!  
  
      Бродяга на скорости воистину релятивистской - электроны летают скромнее - влетел белым катышком уплотненного света в дебелую, хотя и угловатую, без скруглений и радиусов, тушу спрута. Как в темный омут нырнул, обхвативши пудовую гирю. И спрут задрожал: сперва мелко, как в лихорадке, потом - эпилептическим припадком. Мощные спазмы геометрического тела пытались вытолкнуть Бродягу из чудовищного собрания плоскостей. А он держался - вгрызался в эти плоскости и углы, в эти прямые, и цель у него была одна: добраться до самого корешка, до сути. Он не знал, и даже не предполагал - просто остро чувствовал, на грани между оргазмом и травматической ампутацией конечности, что должен, обязан распотрошить для себя саму суть этого отожравшегося хищного моллюска.  
      Бродягу рвало на части. Ему было сложно ощутить собственное «я» хоть где-нибудь, хоть в какой-нибудь определенной точке пространства. И в то же время он цеплялся не за себя - там, за слоями реальности, он чувствовал Дегтярева. Может, и не чувствовал, а всего лишь уверял себя, что чувствует - но разве не на этой непроверяемой антитезе зиждется любая вера?  
      Так вот: он верил не в себя, он верил в Дегтярева. В то, что майор обязательно выберется и раздаст всем сестрам по серьгам. Ну, или в случае с «Монолитом» - всем братьям по яйцам. А Бродяга ему поможет, чем сможет.  
      Новое знание, ощущение, новое единение вдруг охватило его. Он ощутил себя сразу десятками и сотнями разных людей, почувствовал себя Проповедником, и лишь спрут, хоть и обнажившись, высветившись, стоял над ним, недосягаемый и гордый.  
      Спрут этот был Монолит. Он всегда был Монолит. Он родился с этим именем из чаяний зеленых до соплей сталкеров. Он креп, рос, тянулся к одному сознанию, к другому, и те, кто его создал, наивные и восторженные, питали его своей верой. Они сами выдумали себе бога, и он, как бог, взял себе паству.  
      Долгое время он скрывался, мимикрируя под результат глупых, безответственных экспериментов проекта «О-Сознание». Собственное существование выдавал за удачные результаты работ молодых ученых, которые в пику «физикам» и «лирикам» выдумали себе название «ноосферщики» и паразитировали, неумные, на работах восторженного коммуниста Вернадского.  
      Счастье для всех и даром? Не-е-ет. Для этого существовала Зона - иное разумное. Зона швырялась чудесами, как пьяный Дед Мороз конфетами: а ну, налетай, ребятня! Кому тут бессмертие задарма? Юрочка, малыш, тебе? Ах, за тебя другой мальчуган попросил? А ты не стесняйся в следующий раз. Вот тебе персональная конфетка-чудо.  
      При этом наивном и расточительно щедром Санта-Клаусе Монолит всегда был этаким Гринчем: здесь, мать вашу, Зона, а не Диснейленд! И нечего сюда переть за халявными гиперщедротами!  
      Он набирал силу, набирал тех, кто будет питать его своей верой, своей готовностью служить. И до сих пор набирает. Немало их, кем-то обиженных, кем-то недооцененных, обнесенных пенной братиной жизни. Всем им одиноко, а Монолит предлагает равноправное - ну, почти равноправное - единение. В правилах его возвышать тех, кто искренне принимает его своим хозяином, тех, кто осознанно, не под давлением пси-поля, служит ему и считает это благом. Таков Проповедник. Таков был покойный Харон. Таков был Бродяга. Пока еще живой, но уже списанный со всех счетов. Уже - враг. Без права прощения: об этом Монолит устами Проповедника беззастенчиво врал. Он вообще любил обман, считал себя этаким трикстером, на манер покойного скандинавского Локи и дышащего на ладан индейского Ворона.  
      Сейчас Бродяга беспокоил его. Монолит был слишком самоуверен для настоящего страха, но беспокойство было: в кои-то веки его паства, проверенная, приобщенная, выходит из подчинения и бросает вызов Ему, который в данное время и в данном месте единственный, кто имеет право сказать «Аз Есмь!». Остальные - лишь отражения, бесправные проводники Его воли и многогранного разума.  
      Бродяга смело вторгался в его сознание. Как равный. Мало того - как гневный равный, имеющий право на сатисфакцию. Откуда в этом червяке столько решимости, столько воли, столько нержавеющей кованной веры во что-то, чего Монолит, как ни силился, понять не мог?  
      А сейчас этот червяк по-бычьи, тараном проламывал его мудреную систему защиты.   
      Преодолел один барьер - страх.  
  
      Бродягу страх повязал по рукам и ногам, заставил утонуть в пучине злых кошмаров. Монолит швырял ему в сознание образы безвозвратно умершего на алтаре Дегтярева, застрявшего на полпути к патроннику последнего патрона, гранаты, сорвавшейся с чеки прямо в подсумке. Поковырялся поглубже в сознании дерзкого выскочки, выудил оттуда и воплотил в реальность картину скорчившихся на полу станции Янов бойцов его группы - они вот-вот станут настоящими, без натяжки, зомби, а перед этим испытают всю прелесть выворачивающей наизнанку адской боли.  
      Бродяга едва не зарыдал, - воля Монолита потихоньку начала выдавливать его, словно гниющий прыщ, - но вдруг решительно отмел сомнения и страхи. Ему было плевать на реальность. Реальностью теперь стало то, во что он сам лично верил. А он, черт возьми, верил в Дегтярева, и в то, что сегодня к вечеру, усталые, израненные, но живые и счастливые, они уйдут в прекрасный разноцветный закат!  
      Монолит пошевелил палачами, теми, что были ближе всего к распятому майору. Бродяга сковывал движения, и палачи, как и Проповедник, и десятки других рабов подчинялись неохотно, в них - Монолит это чувствовал - зарождались собственные мысли. И хорошо, если мысли - нежелательные эмоции!  
      Бродяга стал пресловутой мошкой, влетевшей Господу в глаз и тем самым поколебавшей мироздание. Мизерный камикадзе, угодивший не туда и не вовремя. Маленький, слабенький, но уже бог-в-себе, как и всякий искренне верящий во что-нибудь человек.   
      Монолит зверел...  
      ...И Бродяга чувствовал это. Мало того, он знал, что монстр, набухший где-то в ноосфере вокруг самого понятия Монолита, боится его. Пожалуй, впервые за свою жизнь этот божок ощутил страх за свое существование.  
      - Сожри его! - в лихом азарте воскликнул из глубин сознания Пес.  
      - Сожру, - пообещал Бродяга.  
      И прокусил второй защитный слой. Там была похоть.  
  
      Его манили в сторону, в две стороны, в три - лишь бы развеять кинжально-острую решимость.   
      Манили уютные женщины с высокой грудью и крутыми, налитыми самой жизнью бедрами. В платьях до самых лодыжек, с рукавами, скрывающими плавность мягких рук, с глубокими декольте. Но Бродяга, до того считавший подобные вечерние туалеты верхом изящества, теперь видел: эти платья - словно тактические карты с направлениями ударов. Вырез вдоль бедра - туда должно устремить весь напор наступления. Вот декольте – сюда ладонь отвлекающим маневром. И руки, жеманно прикрытые тканью - они просто прячут несущественное, второстепенное. Здесь вражеские линии снабжения, узлы управления, рокады для отхода. Их очередь потом, после взлома главного узла обороны - туго обтянутого тканью сложного трехмерного объекта. Как три воздушных шарика, ухваченных за хвостики одной пястью. Два шарика - бедра, и один - живот, чрево, средоточие самого природного смысла женщины.  
      Манили девочки, едва достигшие возраста первых менструаций. Трогательно угловатые, порывистые, с округлыми по-детски личиками, с розовыми капризными губками, которые хотелось терзать до крови жадными поцелуями. Большеглазые, с не по возрасту пышным бюстом, или, наоборот, с маленькими, легко умещающимися в ладонь грудками, с сосками, прокалывающими ткань белых футболок острыми струями еще жидкого первого молока.  
      Пес рычал неразборчиво. Похоть распирала его, несла во все стороны сразу, к каждой девочке, к каждой уютной женщине. Он настолько поддался угару, что готов был изнасиловать сам себя - было бы чем и как.  
      А вот Бродяга крепился. Вымел решительным усилием из головы все эти образы, звуки, запахи. Решил, что нет их - а их же и в самом деле не было.  
      - Морок, - словно заклинание, пробормотал он, и уцепился за это слово. Морок. По-другому и не скажешь.  
      А морок тем временем вставал вокруг плотной стеной тел, изгибов, острых черточек, расшевеливающих самые затаенные струны: вот взблеск шального света на колючем юном соске, еще не успевшем потемнеть до шоколадной густоты. Вот медленно, дразня, промаячивший перед глазами треугольник коротких, щетинистых, но густых, как джунгли, волос на заветном перекрестье бедер. Вот темно-розовая кнопка в самом углу похотливо мокнущих, прираскрывшихся словно для поцелуя губ - клитор.  
      - Морок, - снова сказал сам себе Бродяга, и, будто мантру, повторил: - Морок.  
      Он рванул вперед, на штурм следующего рубежа. Человеческие самки всех возрастов хватали приотставшего Пса за ноги и умоляли вернуться. Бродяге было плевать на них, и они это чувствовали: им тоже было плевать на Бродягу. А вот Пес едва не грыз себя за распухшие от семени яйца, скулил и орал: «Пять минут, рабовладелец! Пять минут!»  
      На излете второй линии защиты Монолит вздумал уцепить Бродягу через Дегтярева.   
      Не угадал. Знал, конечно, чем его можно прослабить, расшатать, но вот слепить достоверный образ у него не вышло бы при всем желании: он же так и не смог проникнуть в сознание майора, несмотря на пытки.  
      Хотя у него почти получилось, но вовсе не потому, что...  
      В общем, когда перед Бродягой предстал Дегтярев в жемчужном сиянии гладкой, цвета кофе с молоком кожи, стройный, обнаженный, с искристым блеском в глазах, он на миг опешил. Знал, что это просто галлюцинация, личная фантазия монстра, и все же не мог не восхититься. Ровно на секунду. Ровно до того момента, пока майор не подошел вплотную и не положил ладонь ему на пах. Искорки в его глазах превратились в пошлый, омерзительный до тошноты огонь чистой, ничем не замутненной животной похоти. Дегтярев вмиг стал похож на стереотипного до карикатурности педераста, и Бродяга в отвращении подался назад. Едва не блеванул.  
      Хорошо еще, что у Монолита хватило соображения не вкладывать в уста майора что-то вроде «Пра-ативный». Тогда Бродягу бы точно вырвало.  
      Он снова скомкался до точки вокруг реального Дегтярева. Тот лежал прихомутанный и не мог даже шевельнуться. Кровь его растеклась по полу густой багровой лужей. Лицо на фоне алтаря и крови смотрелось особенно бледным. Бродяге даже показалось, что оно сияет прозрачной белизной, словно полная Луна.  
      Он скомкался. Собрал себя без остатка. До прелого кислого запаха из тяжелых, простроченных кевларовыми валиками ботинок, до ощущения злой блохи, вцепившейся вдруг в мокрый от пота лоб, на самой границе волос, до занудливой тупой боли в натертом ремнями плече. И - ринулся. Ох, как он ринулся!  
  
      Он штурмовал Монолит с песнями. Песни эти были либо без слов совсем, либо глупые до безобразия. Припомнились и «Антошка» - про сельскохозяйственного дезертира, и «Наш паровоз вперед летит...». Раздухарившаяся память подкидывала, как дрова в печку: «Из-за острова на стрежень...» - и яркий образ одалиски, не приученной плавать; «Нам Сталин дал стальные руки-крылья...» - и тут же собранный на корабельных заклепках и дюймовых болтах прадедушка Железного Человека с четырьмя «наганами» в одной руке, трехметровой титановой шашкой в другой и двумя пропеллерами на плечах.  
      Браво, с лихим казацким посвистом, накручивая себя до веселой ярости, он прорывался через слоистые преграды, сплетенные из самых разнообразных эмоций и мыслей, образов и желаний. Он даже видел эти светящиеся разноцветные тенета - настолько их напитал пси-энергией отчаянно сопротивляющийся Монолит.  
      Власть. Ощущение власти - Монолит пытался раздраить его и этим.   
  
      Бродяга вдруг увидел прямо у своих ног величественный город до горизонта и дальше. И все это принадлежало ему. По его повелению каждый из жителей мог с радостью и обожанием в сердце вскрыть себе вены или броситься под поезд. Именем, которого он и не помнил, но знал, что это имя - его, называли улицы, площади, детей. Он был неподсуден и всемогущ. Даже совесть, успокоенная властью и неуязвимостью, блаженно дремала, закрыв глаза на все, что происходит вокруг.  
      Бродяге было действительно хорошо, спокойно, и от ощущения острого счастья он беззаботно смеялся, примеряя на себя роль божества.  
      А над городом, в прозрачном солнечном небе, за россыпями птичьих стай и белыми росчерками реверсивных самолетных следов, выше самых высоких облаков, висело некое космическое тело. Огромный шар матовой тьмы, абсолютно, непроницаемо черный, он едва различался за голубым занавесом атмосферы, но присутствие его почему-то вызывало оторопь.   
      - Монолит, - догадался Бродяга.  
      Он понимал, что все вокруг, в том числе, и его ощущения - лишь иллюзия, втиснутая в его сознание. Сон, даже не принадлежащий ему. Но почему бы не остаться в этом сне? В конце концов, какая разница между реальностью и мороком? Ощущения те же, не отличить. Абсолютно те же.  
      Ну а как же Дегтярев? Его в этот сон не затащить...  
      - Привет, Бродяга, - вдруг раздался позади него знакомый голос. - Я, как видишь, тоже здесь.  
      Майор, вполне одетый, стоял в отдалении, словно боялся нарушить незримую границу и шагнуть ближе: дистанция между хозяином и рабом. Бродяге такая почтительность польстила, впрочем, ненадолго.  
      - Ты не настоящий, - покачал он головой.  
      - А ты сможешь заметить разницу? - Дегтярев пожал плечами. - Да и так лучше, не правда ли?  
      Он склонил голову и мягко улыбнулся.  
      - Как - так? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Теперь хозяин - ты. А я - при тебе. Ну, что скажешь?  
      Бродяга поморщился. Он не знал, какой Дегтярев вызывал у него большее отвращение: похотливый педик или этот, сдержанно-покорный, услужливый... сахарный какой-то.  
      - Снова перебор! - крикнул он в небо гигантскому космическому шару. - Хотя, признаюсь, я почти повелся.  
      И, снова собравшись в звенящую силой, злую точку, Бродяга рванул прямиком в окно, разбивая стекло, разрывая воздух, сминая и комкая в бесформенную массу весь этот ненастоящий мирок.  
  
      Все ближе была цель. Рушились преграды, образы и эмоции рвались, словно гнилые тряпки. Бродяга продирался сквозь них, хотя сам не до конца понимал, для чего. Вот доберется он до Монолита, до его черной души - и что дальше? Изматерит до смерти? Сведет в могилу несмешными анекдотами? Или начнет нести ахинею, как в старом мультике про Волшебника Э-эх и говорящую рыбу?  
      Но было что-то необоримое в его решимости. Слепое, глупое - но могучее. Вера, пожалуй. И не в Бога, не в Дьявола, не в Монолит этот хренов. Бродяга просто верил, что сумеет спасти Дегтярева. Не может быть иначе. Разум, душа его категорически отвергали иной вариант.  
      Может, Зона гораздо сложнее, чем полагают ученые, сталкеры, скептики, оптимисты, мечтатели, прагматики? Взять хотя бы Оазис: здравомыслящие люди считали его выдумкой, а он взял и нашелся, так сказать, во плоти. Не потому ли, что находились чудаки, верящие в него? Здесь из веры кучки людей родился Монолит: страшный, властный, с претензией на роль локального божества. Так почему бы в Зоне не зародиться чему-то в пику этому чудовищу, только из Бродягиной веры? Почему бы не появиться светлому, могучему двойнику... Дегтярева? Да, почему бы и нет?  
      Красивая получается теория. Зона как инкубатор человеческих верований. Материализатор страхов и мечтаний. Полигон для начинающих богов. Нужно обязательно поделиться этой мыслью с майором: пусть на пару с Германом голову поломают. Глядишь, и Нобелевку свою на этом вымудрят….  
      Внезапно Бродяга остановился в своем головоломном полете, его развернуло из сингулярности в нормальный размер, да и решимость приугасла. Он заметно прослаб, словно виниловый шнурок над нагревателем.  
  
      Он снова был в доме. В том, который снился ему этим утром.  
      Обшарпанные стены, заклеенные пленкой окна. Картинки и занавески. Телевизор черно-белый. Скрипучая кровать. На полках старого, советского еще шкафа - книги. Множество. Шкаф ими битком набит. И все разной степени потрепанности. Стол, накрытый белой, в сигаретных пропалинах, клеенкой. На столе - котелок армейский, кусающий руку жаром чего-то свежеприготовленного: картоха, не то жареная, не то тушеная. С мясом и золотистым луком.  
      За единственным застекленным окном виден зеленый ольшаник, кряжистые дубы, утоптанная тропка убегает от дома куда-то в самый лес, а рядом с тропкой - колодец. Темный от времени, но цепь на вороте новенькая, блестящая, и ручка отполирована от ржавчины частым использованием. Ведро оцинкованное, не помятое.  
      Зона. Выглядит, пожалуй, как всякий лесок в типичной сельской местности, но само ощущение... Вроде бы не видно ни аномалий, ни мутантов, а все же - Зона.  
      - Жрать будешь? - в дверях с мокрыми тарелками в руках появился Дегтярев. Живой, хотя и уставший, замученный. Движения скованные: явно мешает боль от не заживших еще ран. Но все же, несмотря на боль и усталость, улыбается с хитрецой, как обычно.  
      - Буду, - тихо ответил Бродяга.  
      - Куча вопросов? - Дегтярев поставил тарелки на стол. - Бывает. Я сам не сразу оклемался. Но теперь все хорошо.  
      - Что случилось-то?  
      - Все просто. Ты его, кажется, прикончил. - майор пододвинул ему тарелку с картошкой, исходящей ароматным до одури паром.- Рубай.  
      От одного запаха Бродяга расплылся в счастливой улыбке.  
      - Кого прикончил? - спросил он, переведя дух.  
      - Я так понял, Монолит собственной персоной. Жаль, конечно, что наглухо: интересный, мать его, феномен!  
      - Этот феномен тебя на строганину едва не пустил.  
      - Ну, не без этого, - пожал плечами Дегтярев. - Наука, она, зараза, требует жертв. Но все же обошлось: я жив, ты жив. А вот чудо природы - нет... Герман меня с дерьмом сожрет.  
      - А я, знаешь ли, рад! - заявил Бродяга. – С меня хватит.  
      И тут же кольнула шальная мысль, звоночек: «А действительно ли все так благополучно закончилось?»  
      - Выброс прошел, пока ты в отрубе валялся, - заметил, как бы между прочим, Дегтярев. – А тебя не кошмарило. Здорово же. Как вообще самочувствие?  
      Бродяга прислушался к себе – боли не было, даже головной.  
      - Как ни странно, бодр и свеж, как огурец на грядке, - он хохотнул. - И все-таки, где мы? Что вообще случилось? Ни хрена не помню...  
      - Километра три севернее Припяти. Лесничество старое. Место тихое, спокойное. Можно сказать, я его в наследство получил.  
      - Это как?  
      - Знакомый один хороший здесь жилье себе к пенсии готовил – домик в деревне, так сказать. Вот, умер, не дождался пенсии, а мне вроде как завещал. Ты ешь давай. - Дегтярев улыбнулся, привычно провел ладонью по его волосам.  
      Бродяга послушно принялся за еду, а майор рассказывал.  
      Что сталось с Монолитом, он не знал, хотя бы в силу того, что видеть это со стороны было невозможно. Лежал, примотанный «Егозой» к алтарю, почти терял сознание от кровопотери, и уже с трудом различал, что происходит вокруг. Просто в один момент палачи, а потом и остальные монолитовцы повалились, где стояли, и забились в припадке, похожем на эпилепсию. Кто-то довольно быстро оклемался, тут же начал стрелять в своих - клан жрал сам себя. Проповедник, до того торчавший соляным столбом напротив Бродяги, вдруг обмяк, ссутулился, достал из кобуры пистолет и пустил себе пулю в голову.  
      Бродяга же еще долго стоял, словно в землю вколоченный, и ни на что не реагировал. Дегтярев уже начал понемногу с жизнью прощаться. Глупо как-то: накануне победы. Но на помощь никто не торопился, да и не до них всем окружающим было: Проповедник застрелился, Монолит неведомым образом рассосался, вокруг - форменная бойня. И тут, как помнил майор, Бродяга дернулся, сделал шаг, другой на деревянных, негнущихся ногах. Глаза пустые, шалые. Подошел к алтарю и руками порвал «Егозу», как нитки. Только кожа на ладонях лоскутами пообвисла.  
      Бродяга глянул на свои ладони. Все они были в глубоких разрезах, кое-как, на скорую руку, зашитых. Узелки на швах противно зачесались.  
      Потом, по словам Дегтярева, он рухнул колодой и в сознание приходить отказывался категорически. Тогда майор взвалил его с грехом пополам себе на закорки, да и пошагал...  
      Бродяга слушал, и картины происходившего мелкими петардами взрывались у него в мозгу. Кажется, возвращалась память...  
      - Там еще... часовой был, у входа. Пацан совсем, - почему-то этот часовой, с которого он снял винтовку, казался чем-то важным, значительным.  
      - Начал вспоминать? - обрадовался Дегтярев.  
      - Так что с тем парнишкой?  
      - Не знаю, - ответил майор. - Внимания не обратил. Там вообще такое творилось...  
      - И все-таки что-то... что-то... - Бродяга задумался, пытаясь вспомнить. Но как тут вспомнишь, когда без сознания был?  
      Ощущение благостного покоя, облегчения сменилось смутной тревогой. Нет, все не так, как должно быть. Где-то они прокололись, что-то упустили. А то, что Выброс прошел без последствий, еще ни о чем не говорит.  
      Стоп! Бродягу ужалила внезапная догадка...  
      - Серый, а откуда ты знаешь, что причиной всего был Монолит собственной персоной? Помнится, мы такую версию даже не рассматривали.  
      - А ты болтал бы поменьше, - усмехнулся Дегтярев. - Я тут пока за тобой всякое говно выносил да повязки менял, столько всего наслушался, что прям хоть экранизируй. Забойное кинцо бы получилось.  
      Тревога схлынула, Бродяга облегченно выдохнул.  
      - Так ты думал, что все это не настоящее? - догадался майор. - Подловить меня хотел?  
      Судя по всему, обиделся.  
      - Прости, - Бродяга опустил глаза, уставился в щелястый дощатый пол, заметно загнивший на стыках.  
      - Понимаю, плохо, - Дегтярев присел перед ним на корточки. - Контачит. Но и ты меня пойми. Я, конечно, отплачу когда-нибудь. Но сейчас - тебе пиццу с четырьмя видами мяса? Или полный массаж спины с коррекцией позвоночника? Или, может, массаж простаты нетактильный?  
      На последнем не удержался - хохотнул: мол, во как загнул формулировочку!  
      Бродяга смотрел на него, искал какое-то несоответствие - и не находил. От этого раздражался, злился, но понимал: не прав.  
      - Да ты просто скажи, ты - настоящий? Не надеюсь на честный ответ, но - вдруг?  
      - Да настоящий, дубина! - рассмеялся Дегтярев, поднялся, снова провел ладонью по его макушке.  
      Счастье... Действительно, счастье. Все сложилось. Те, кто был важен в этом раскладе, живы, даже здоровы с натяжкой. Нет чудища-Монолита, превращающего людей в злые марионетки.  
      Внезапно гавкнул Пес. Бродяга уже и думать забыл о его существовании, а теперь вдруг устыдился своей забывчивости.  
      - Не время расслабляться, долбаный гермафродитный криль! - заорал он в голове. - Счастья захотел, тля? Хрен тебе! Не выборол, не выцыганил, не высосал! С чего бы? Думай, мозга настольная!  
      Бродяга не знал, что правильнее: поставить под сомнение Дегтярева - или Пса? Пес-то гораздо больше подходит на роль шизофренического альтер-эго... Честного и непредвзятого альтер-эго.  
      - Что с тобой? - участливо спросил майор. – Давай, не молчи. Чем помочь?  
      - С ума сползаю, - нервно хихикнул Бродяга. - Ты настоящий? Или меня просто штырит?  
      - Штырит, - Дегтярев потупился, но тут же вскинул голову, тряхнул своей колючей шевелюрой, гордо заявил: - Но я - настоящий.  
      Пес снова ворвался в сознание. С ходу рванул зубами за зрение - сверкнуло в глазах; за слуховые нервы - уши взрезало игольно-острым высокочастотным визгом; за язык - рот наполнился тошнотворной маслянистой горечью.  
      - Окно, дебил! - заорал он в ухо, будто контуженный, собственного голоса не слышащий.  
      Бродяга рванул к единственному окну, еще сохранившему в ветхих рамах стекло.  
      - Куда, дурак?! - рявкнул Дегтярев командно.  
      А он все думал: отличная игра, товарищ Монолит, почти мат. И, вцепившись в подоконник до боли в кончиках пальцев, до мерзкого мясного треска в швах на ладонях, уставился в непривычно прозрачное небо.  
      Там, за пределами теперь уже нетронутой самолетами и птичьими стаями, облаками и мутными, мокрыми от паров ветрами атмосферы висел проклятый черный шар.  
       Бродяга увидел его и завыл тоскливо, словно издыхающий в морозную январскую ночь волк.  
      Обернулся резко - Дегтярев плыл, размазывался акварелью по прозрачному воздуху. На кровати, перепуганно, в панике вопил кот - тот самый, толстый, черно-белый.  
      - Пошел на хер! - гаркнул Бродяга в окно и снова попытался свернуться до бронебойной сингулярности.  
      Не получалось: расплывшийся майор, превращаясь то в Моржа, то в полковника Шульгу, то в язвительного Зверобоя, все тянул к нему руки и пытался тормошить.  
      - Бродяга, приди в себя! Тебя глючит! - орал многоликий Дегтярев.  
      - Да посмотрим! - он хватанул из кобуры на небрежно повешенной на спинку стула разгрузке револьвер - с истертым до матовой белизны в крапинку воронением «Ремингтон» прадедовской модели, сорок четвертого калибра. В Зоне таких не водится. Антикварная ценность. А в его фантазиях револьверов всегда было выше крыши. Любил он с детства вестерны. Еще один весомый фактик...  
      А вот Монолит по части оружия - полный профан, лох, типа демона Тэка: когда Бродяга выстрелил в майора, из ствола вылетела не пуля, а излишне пузатый, блестящий латунью патрон, с непробитым капсюлем и ненацарапанной нарезами гильзой.  
      Дегтярев поморгал удивленно и растаял в воздухе.  
      Следующий мультяшно-глупый патрон Бродяга выпустил себе в висок...


	31. Chapter 31

      Вот и все.  
      Монолит был перед ним – плотный черный шар, тающий в пространстве.  
      Бродяга не успел. Чуть-чуть не успел. Он понимал, что мог бы победить, уничтожить или хотя бы наглухо запереть этого монстра внутри себя, запечатать Дегтяревым, Зоной, своими парнями, уютным костерком и великим множеством мелочей, составляющих нехитрое, непритязательное счастье. Но Монолит гордо развеялся, рассыпался липкой угольной пылью...  
      А Бродяга вдруг оказался на его месте - прямо как в старинной вьетнамской сказке: победивший Дракона сам становится Драконом...  
      Он ощутил себя одновременно несчитанным множеством людей. В голову его ежесекундно вторгались иглами миллионы мыслей и образов, и некуда было от этого деваться.  
      Он был пулеметчик на крыше «Прометея»: только что он усыпал пулями площадь во славу Монолита, а теперь не понимал, зачем вообще находится здесь. Не понимал, почему в руках его - пулемет, он же всегда тяготел к охотничьим дробовикам и пистолетам. Почему, черт возьми, пулемет? Он искренне расстроился, тем более что вдруг нестерпимо начала болеть голова, да еще и тоска навалилась - хоть вешайся. С расстройства дострелял всю, что была, патронную коробку прямиком в цветастое небо, отбросил горячий пулемет в сторону - тот зашипел на мокром рубероиде - и беззаботно закурил. Пошло все на фиг...  
      Он был снайпер: в двадцати метрах к востоку оборудовал позицию «второй номер», и ему, похоже, было начхать... Впрочем, нет. Он оглянулся, бросил быстрый взгляд поверх прицела - «второй номер», отгрызая себе нижнюю губу, бился в припадке. И он был враг. Почему? Вряд ли объяснишь. Враг - и все. А он привык доверять этому неоспоримому понятию...  
      Он был палач: его били судороги, и сквозь стекла противогаза он видел, как рука его помимо воли хватает остро отточенный нож и начинает кромсать его собственное тело. Сперва вены, потом - живот, и, в отчаянном предсмертном рывке, пока в руке еще оставалась сила жизни, в экстазе саморазрушения он оскопил себя...  
      Он был юнец: растерянный, трудно соображающий, что и когда нужно делать. Но жажда героизма - доказать всем! - толкала вперед, и юный монолитовец с гранатой без чеки в до боли сжатой руке прыгнул в мешанину сражающихся на ножах - стволы отброшены в сторону - братьев. Все они получили освобождение - осколки гранат, сдетонировавших вслед за первой, разбрызгивали уже не людей, а крупно накрошенный фарш. Хоть котлеты катай...  
      Он был Проповедник - и это было воистину страшно.   
      Боевая радость от пули, таранящей сердце или мозг врага, уже не была такой яркой. Чужие мучения больше не приносили удовольствия. Боль и унижение жертв и соратников не напитывали, как прежде, искрящейся силой. Старик, в которого превратился теперь сталкер Проповедник, желал смерти как свободы, единственно для него доступной.   
      Вот только Монолит не отпускал своих первосвященников за просто так...  
      Но сейчас на какое-то время место Монолита занял Бродяга - на секунды, высчитанные и отмеренные. И он хотел вытянуть эти секунды, доли секунды, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы спасти хоть кого-нибудь. Он же точно так же мог остаться под неоспоримой давящей волей и до последней минуты считал бы, что это нормально.  
      Да, это было от Дегтярева: спасать, своей жизнью расплачиваться за жизнь других, практически чужих людей.  
      - Устал? - просто спросил он. Иных слов не нашлось.  
      - Устал, - кивнул Проповедник, уже не Монолит, не проводник злой воли - просто измотанный человек, неожиданно старый. Бродяга полагал, что ему нет еще и пятидесяти, но сейчас видел: ему далеко за семьдесят. Очень, пожалуй, далеко...  
      - Я пойду? - Проповедник выудил из кобуры «Беретту», повертел перед глазами, словно впервые увидел. - Жалко... Но по-другому... Сам знаешь... Спасибо тебе. И, Бродяга...  
      - Что? - шепотом отозвался тот.  
      - Будь счастлив, - сказал, широко улыбнувшись, Проповедник и вышиб себе мозги...  
  
      Бродяга пришел в себя посреди кинозала «Прометей». Тело Проповедника лежало в трех метрах от него. Серые ошметья содержимого черепа длинными потеками ползли по фанерным, советского образца, креслам.  
      - Мне жаль, отче, - неведомо почему сказал он. Вдруг показалось, что это нужно. - Спи спокойно.  
      Ни вины, ни нарушенного долга - просто искреннее сожаление.  
      Бродяга уже не был Монолитом. Общность с бесчисленными людьми исчезла, рассыпалась карточным домиком. Теперь он снова был собой и даже Пса внутри не ощущал.  
      А на алтаре рвался из-под злых проволочных стяжек майор Дегтярев.  
      - Иду, Серый! - спохватился он...  
      ...Дежавю...  
      Это все было. Там, с той стороны - было. Картинами ложных воспоминаний, но - было! Все до мелочи...  
      Бродяга засмеялся. Что ж, товарищ Монолит, поймай меня еще раз на том же самом!  
      Подошел к Дегтяреву, ухватился за бритвенно-острую «Егозу».  
      Кожа на ладонях «поползла», и это было больно. Боль тонкой струйкой, настолько тонкой, что походила на щекотку - ударила в голову. Бродяга готов был глупо захихикать, но сдержался.  
      Металл уперся в кость. Кость смяла его, закрутила острой стружкой. Внутри живых мышц, под живой кожей...  
      Он рванул «Егозу». Раз, другой. На боль плевал. Чувствовал, как под мясом ладоней, на костях слабнет потихоньку лютая хватка бритвенной проволоки... Кричал, и крик этот был вызовом - и себе, и Монолиту.  
      Когда проволока оборвалась, Бродяга рухнул на пол. Сознания не потерял, но от боли не мог уже соображать. Повалился - и завыл. Тонко, по-волчьи, как на луну выл он на свои ладони, превратившиеся в приклеенный к исцарапанным костям фарш.  
      Дегтярев с трудом поднялся. Кое-как расхомутал проволоку на лодыжках. Тоже изрезался, но не так страшно.  
      - Это все не взаправду, - Бродяга почти хохотал, готовый вот-вот сорваться в истерику. - Это, сука, Монолит, майор! Не верь ему!  
      Дежавю...


	32. Chapter 32

      Бродяга пришел в себя - и, едва продрав глаза, захотел застрелиться: он знал, что Монолит поймал его в зацикленные видения, и реальность, какова бы она ни была, уже ни фига не реальность - ловушка, устроенная местным божком.  
      - Монолит ушел, - глухо сказал Дегтярев, заметив, что он очнулся.  
      - Как - ушел? - пробормотал Бродяга, едва ворочая языком.  
      - Ногами, - майор усмехнулся невесело. - Часовой. Ты о нем все время говорил...  
      - Неправда. Это опять глюки...  
      - Пошел ты, - устало выдохнул Дегтярев. - Глюки, не глюки... Задолбал. Я на глюк похож?  
      Он лежал на соседней койке, и бинтов на нем было не меньше, чем на Тутанхамоне. И он кровоточил, причем почти не переставая: под койкой уже накапала небольшая темная лужица.  
      - Не похож, - признал Бродяга. - Где мы?  
      - Бойцы подобрали. Роговец, считай, лечащий врач.  
      - Так где мы?  
      - В химчистке... До сих пор считаешь, что все это не реально?  
      Бродяга молчал. Он не знал, чему верить, чего бояться. И никак не мог придумать хоть какой-нибудь вразумительной проверки реальности на... реальность? Вот каламбур... А стреляться - уже не показатель.  
      Да, это был тот самый ад. Более гнусного ада он не смог бы себе придумать, даже если бы очень захотел.  
      - Я тебе должен жизнь. Самого себя, - сверля взглядом растресканный потолок, сказал Дегтярев. - Спасибо.  
      - Не верю, - пробормотал Бродяга. - Это опять уловка.  
      - Не уловка, - ответил майор. Шевелиться он боялся, и его можно было понять: тихая, неторопливая дробь кровавых капель при каждом его неосторожном движении становилась угрожающе частой. - Нас вытянули. Ковальский, хоть и не фанат... - Дегтярев хмыкнул, - опричников. Короче, несмотря на антипатии, нас с тобой на пару вынесли. Руками, на плащ-палатках. Хорошо еще, что головой вперед. Ты, кстати, не суеверный?  
      - Не знаю уже, - признался Бродяга.  
      Попытался взять с тумбочки кружку - она так манила своим росистым, в холодных прозрачных каплях, боком - но обнаружил, что привязан к кровати практически намертво: автоматные ремни обхватывали руки у запястий, у локтей, хитрой петлей притягивали к сварной спинке плечи и шею.   
      - Вот это номер, - меланхолично заметил он.  
      Такого, пожалуй, Монолит приглючить не мог...  
      - Для военных ты - вражеский лазутчик, снявший двух часовых. – сказал Дегтярев. - Так что нечему удивляться. Просто меры предосторожности.  
      - Но ты же знаешь, что...  
      - Да я сам здесь сейчас на птичьих правах! Обуза и ничего больше. Так что извини, помочь пока нечем...  
  
      Часы сменялись часами, день - ночью. И снова день, и снова ночь. Бродяга потерялся во времени, да и сил на разговоры не было ни у него, ни у майора.  
      Лишь к исходу четвертого дня он пришел в себя и начал более или менее адекватно воспринимать окружающее.  
      Ремни с него сняли - Дегтярев настоял. Тот оклемался чуть раньше и уже самостоятельно, хоть и с трудом, переставлял ноги.  
      Бродяга видел, что его что-то мучает, некие не очень веселые мысли, но спрашивать не решался. Чувствовал почему-то - от этого знания ему станет только хуже.  
      Дегтярев проговорился сам.  
      - Завтра эвакуация, - сказал, старательно отводя взгляд.  
      - В смысле?  
      - Улетаем. Будут вертолеты. Я и все военные. Ты - остаешься.  
      - Почему остаюсь? - удивился Бродяга, хотя вопрос был глупым. И без того понятно: его на Большой Земле, кроме огромных неприятностей с законом, ничего не ждет. А майора... ну, его, возможно, ждет семья.  
      - Сегодня к вечеру - может, завтра утром придут твои, - торопливо, словно спеша оправдаться, продолжал Дегтярев. - И Герман придет. Я уже связался, обрисовал ситуацию. За тобой присмотрят, в общем. Ты ж пока временно безрукий...  
      Бродяга глянул на свои руки. Кисти были плотно забинтованы. При попытке пошевелить пальцами боль резала тонкой звенящей струной по самым нервам, но хотя бы крови не было, и это успокаивало.  
      - А ты? - с тоскливой обреченностью спросил он. - Неужели все, конец?  
      Дегтярев зло сплюнул, нервно заходил по комнате из угла в угол, будто запертый в клетке зверь.  
      - Не конец, Бродяга, не конец, - говорил он, вот только кому говорил, кого пытался убедить? Бродяге показалось: самого себя.  
      - Сам не веришь...  
      - Верю, - Дегтярев присел на край кровати, сложил руки на коленях, ссутулился - и враз стал уставшим, словно бы постаревшим на пару десятков лет. - Я же вернусь. Я обещал. Ксиву на стол - и вернусь. Ты, главное, дождись. На рожон не лезь... без меня, во всяком случае.  
      - Хорошо, - сказал Бродяга и отвернулся к стене. - Подожду. Немного. Пока руки не заживут.  
  
      Ночью они оказались в одной постели. Как-то так получилось, без лишних объяснений. Просто ранняя тоска расставания была невыносима в одиночестве. А одиночество в темноте начиналось ровно тогда, когда нельзя почувствовать тепла другого тела, услышать дыхание на коже.  
      Бродяга очень жалел, что не может коснуться Дегтярева пальцами: бинты на руках начисто скрадывали осязание, да и любое прикосновение причиняло лишь боль.   
      Он обхватил шею майора предплечьями; так, он смутно помнил, обнимала его мать, когда ее руки были в муке и липком тесте. Видимо, этот забытый до времени образ задел в его душе особо тонкую струнку - и Бродяга ощутил к Дегтяреву щемящую нежность. Он словно не мог уместиться сам в себе и льнул к майору всем телом, старался слиться с ним в один организм, прохваченный, словно ознобом, светлой грустью.  
      Дегтярев тоже осторожничал. В его движениях не было того безумного напора, что раньше. Был трепет, было обережение, опасение причинить боль.  
       «Две старых избитых шавки», - подумалось Бродяге.  
      Его колено легло меж бедер Дегтярева, и тот подался вперед. По напружиненной мышце заскользило горячее, наливающееся кровью, утверждающее саму жизнь. Как же ему хотелось прикоснуться к заветной тугой жилке! Но руки... изрезанные в фарш руки не позволяли.  
      - Не будем, - шепнул ему на ухо Дегтярев.  
      - Не будем, - согласился Бродяга, каким-то слабо поддающимся объяснению образом точно поняв, что он имеет в виду.  
      И все же нежность и печаль расставания не давали покоя. Какое-то время они лежали, просто обнявшись, ловя дыхание друг друга на шее, над ключицами. Потом, не сговариваясь, потянулись руками...  
      Бродяге было больно, очень больно. Ему казалось, что его ладони пропускают через мясорубку. Но сквозь слои бинтов он все же что-то ощущал, и ему этого было достаточно.  
      Его израненные, готовые вот-вот закровоточить с новой силой пальцы скользили по телу Дегтярева, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не добрались до самого заветного. И тут было все. То, что он не мог почувствовать руками, с лихвой компенсировала память. Память тела. Желание... Вот она, та самая жилка, набухшая, начинающая пульсировать в такт сердцу. И навершие, кажущееся таким бархатистым и мягким по сравнению с почти металлической твердостью остального... Он даже в мыслях старался избежать слова «член» - оно опошляло. К другим вполне применимо, даже к самому себе, но не в отношении Дегтярева: для Бродяги, словно для неолитического дикаря, Дегтярев был необъяснимо священен.  
      Он заставил свои пальцы смириться с болью, мысленно просил у них прощения - и заклинал не терять бережности прикосновений. Проводил своей ватной, шершавой от бинтов рукой вверх - и вниз. Медленно, осторожно. Боль пронизала до самого плеча, потом - до затылка, угнездилась где-то в голове. Бродяга прикусил шею майора, чтобы не вскрикнуть и не поломать все, что еще осталось не сломанным в их дурной, противозаконной любви...  
      Дегтярев отозвался схожей лаской. Ухватил его твердо, но рука крупно дрожала: ему тоже было больно. Запястья, расхристанные «Егозой», простреливало электрическими разрядами ничуть не слабее.  
      И случился прекрасный в своей завершенности вальс, в котором безумно смешались любовь, поднимающееся от смутного томления до колющей остроты наслаждение, и - боль. Куда уж без нее...   
      Они ласкали друг друга, прощаясь. Прижимались друг к другу, скрипели зубами, закусывая кожу, мышцы друг друга - лишь бы пережить, дойти до предела, шагнуть за грань. Может быть, в последний раз...  
      И Бродяга чувствовал горячий натиск рвущегося на свободу семени и обезоруживающую дрожь во всем теле, а под пальцами пульсировала плоть Дегтярева, и живые капли орошали живот, прокладывая на коже пламенеющие русла...


	33. Chapter 33

      Бродягу разбудил непривычно яркий солнечный свет. И тишина. За последние дни он привык к негромкому, но постоянному шуму казармы: храпу, голосам, скрипучим всхлипам рации, отрывистым командам. Но сейчас ничего этого не было.   
      И Дегтярева - тоже.  
      Бродяга вскочил с койки, рванулся к окну.  
      Где-то вдали, в глубине мертвого города слышались отдельные выстрелы - нечастые, без суетливости, свойственной серьезному бою - и чавканье вертолетных винтов.  
      - Су-ука, - выдохнул он и едва не завыл: тоскливо, по-собачьи. Дополнительных объяснений не требовалось: Дегтярев эвакуировался. Ушел со своими...  
      Если вдуматься, какое это страшное слово - «свои». Страшное тем, что делит людей на две взаимоисключающие категории. И его, похоже, причислили к «чужим», «не-своим». Бросили.  
      - Утро доброе, - сказал кто-то за спиной.  
      Бродяга обернулся, сморгнув непрошеное, едкое, внезапно как оказавшееся в глазах - словно соринка попала. Даже перчинка, если верить ощущениям.  
      В дверях стоял Герман. В легком прорезиненном болотного цвета комбинезоне - как-то непривычно после неизменного лабораторного халата.  
      - Саныч просил приглядеть за тобой, - как-то виновато улыбнулся ученый. - Чтобы глупостей не наделал.  
      Прошел к столу, уселся на колченогий табурет. Пощелкал выключателем настольной лампы. Света не было. Военные снялись и заглушили генератор. Еще один признак того, что отсюда ушла некая обжитость, что-то такое, что позволяло Бродяге бороться с ощущением одиночества.   
      Он рухнул на койку, уткнулся в подушку. Самое время взять - и тихо сдохнуть. От инсульта, к примеру.  
      - Саныч дал мне полный отчет. О том, что сам знал, - меланхолично сказал Герман. - Все замеры, цифирь всю, короче. А с тобой просил побеседовать особо. Ты же вроде как напрямую контактировал с предполагаемым источником пси-излучения.  
      - С Монолитом, что ли? - буркнул Бродяга сквозь подушку.  
      - Тебе виднее. Он говорил о человеке по... ну, не знаю, по имени, пожалуй, Проповедник.   
      - Это был Монолит, - ответил Бродяга и, как мог, рассказал о том, что видел, что узнал и чем все закончилось. Рассказал и о Проповеднике, освободившемся в конце концов от чудовищной власти вызванного из ноосферного пред-бытия нечеловеческого разума, и о том, как убивали друг друга и сами себя монолитовцы. Умолчал лишь о содержании видений, в которые окунал его Монолит.  
      Герман перебил всего раз: попросил подождать и включил диктофон.  
      - Для истории, - пояснил торжественно.  
      Все остальное время, пока Бродяга рассказывал, ученый лишь кивал и в задумчивости покусывал губу.  
      - Это кое-что проясняет, – заявил он, когда тот закончил. - История с часовым. Как я понял, сознание Монолита переместилось в новую оболочку. Ты этого часового, скажем так, нокаутировал?  
      - Было дело, - признал Бродяга.  
      - Вот Монолит и сбежал, воспользовавшись бессознательным состоянием нового носителя. Теперь, похоже, где-то бродит, прячется. Во всяком случае, характерной сигнатуры пси-поля мы больше не фиксируем. Но, это, разумеется, тема для отдельных исследований. А пока... вы здорово потрудились. Отдыхай. Я умею быть благодарным за отлично проделанную работу.  
      - Ну, а... Саныч? Дегтярев? - голос Бродяги дрогнул. - Почему он ушел? Даже не попрощался...  
      Герман смерил его долгим, пристальным взглядом. Вздохнул.  
      - Знаю, плохо тебе. Довольно безответственно с его стороны, учитывая обстоятельства... - он заметил удивление собеседника и пояснил. - Нет, конечно, личная жизнь всякого человека на то и личная, что это только его дело. Однако шила в мешке не утаишь...  
      Бродяга не сразу понял, о чем речь, а когда дошло, почувствовал, что краснеет. Прямо как школьница: аж уши запламенели.  
      - Не смущайся, - мягко улыбнулся Герман. - Я, конечно, вполне гетеросексуален, но без предубеждений.  
      - Откуда знаешь?  
      - Работа такая. Я ж ученый...  
      - Не вкручивай, наука.  
      - Ладно, ладно. Старый добрый шпионаж, - Герман в смущении почесал кончик носа. - Но - исключительно в исследовательских целях, заметь! Нам же нужно было получить документальные свидетельства...  
      - Камеры в скафандре... - догадался Бродяга.  
      - Камеры в скафандре, - кивнул тот. - Но ты не волнуйся, я потер записи. Все равно научной ценности почти никакой. Все самое интересное сейчас здесь, - он похлопал по диктофону, - и у тебя в голове. Ну, и, разумеется, в голове того паренька, в которого Монолит вселился.  
      - И я должен поверить? - хмыкнул Бродяга со скепсисом.  
      - А почему нет? Саныч лично флэшку отформатировал.  
      - Так он знал?!  
      - Нет, конечно! Я что, похож на идиота? – обиделся Герман. - Это ж подрывало бы чистоту эксперимента. Он, кстати, как особист, мою находчивость даже оценил.  
      - Блять, какие ж вы все здесь... - озлился Бродяга.  
      - Что?  
      - Уроды. Сплошное вранье, секретики всякие гаденькие. Тушканы. Крысы подвальные...  
      - Ну, ради науки иногда приходится быть несколько циничным. Вон, Луи Пастер на беспризорниках прививку от бешенства тестировал - а велик! Пастеризация, все дела...  
      - Плевал я на Пастера! – Бродяга снова уткнулся лицом в подушку. - И на науку вашу плевал.  
      - Зря. Ведь у вас, батенька, импринтинг по всем признакам. И это, кстати, оплеванная вами наука утверждает!  
      - Чего у меня?  
      - Импринтинг, - вздохнул Герман. - Запечатление, то есть. Ну?  
      - Все равно не понял...  
      - Синдром утенка: кого первым увидал, тот и мама. А у людей влюбленности бывают с аналогичным механизмом возникновения.   
      Бродяге стало не по себе. Как дерьмом облили...  
      - Ну, Дегтярева-то я... - начал было он и осекся.   
      На болоте, когда весь их отряд только-только вышел из Припяти, из-под мозголомной власти Монолита, первым, кого он увидел, был как раз таки майор. Если не считать снорка. Но к снорку любовью воспылать трудновато...  
      - Ага! - торжествующе воскликнул Герман. - Начал понимать, троглодит антинаучный!  
      - В репу дам, - хмуро проворчал Бродяга. - Не посмотрю, что очкарик.  
      - Сам дурак, - в лучших традициях обиженного интеллигента ответил ученый, но тут же взял себя в руки: - Короче, если тебя вдруг беспокоит твоя ориентация, то, скорее всего, все с ней в порядке. Просто импринтинг. А это штука крайне сильная, с ней особо не поспоришь.  
      - А он... у него тоже этот... импринтинг?   
      - У Саныча все гораздо сложнее. У него... скажем так, эмпатия чрезмерно развилась. Что такое эмпатия-то, знаешь?  
      - Догадываюсь. Но при чем здесь это?  
      - Так он вроде как от тебя эмоции перенимает. Вот у тебя влюбленность, ну, и его, соответственно, цепляет: психика работает, как отражатель. Это его Выбросами так перевинтило, - Герман сказал про Выбросы с такой гордостью, словно лично их вызывал. - Так что у вас кольцо какое-то получается, круг замкнутый. У тебя импринтинг, у него эмпатия нечеловеческая, и в итоге два нормальных мужика...  
      - Остаются нормальными, - вдруг раздалось со стороны двери. - Бродяга, не слушай ты этого ботаника. Ученые всегда все опошляют.  
      В дверях стоял Дегтярев. Улыбался несколько смущенно.  
      - Но ты же... - Бродяга глазам не верил. Он даже не мог вспомнить слова «эвакуация» и «вертолет», только тыкал пальцем в сторону неба.  
      - Передумал, - майор пожал плечами. - Без меня долетят, не маленькие. Полковник так совсем уже взрослый.  
      - А как же...  
      - Служба? Пошла она. Я вертолетчикам так и заявил. Меня за это даже пристрелить пытались, как дезертира с допуском «три ноля» по секретной части.  
      - Серьезно? - Бродяга до сих пор не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.  
      - Нет, конечно! - Дегтярев расхохотался, проковылял к нему и брякнулся рядом на писклявые пружины. - Мне бессрочно продлили командировку. Пока с Монолитом не разгребемся окончательно, я официальный и полномочный, так сказать... В общем, типа, здешний шериф. А ты, Герман, сухарь и мудак!  
      - Что это? - обиделся тот.  
      - У тебя гордость за науку, так? - Дегтярев подмигнул Бродяге.  
      - Смотря, что под этим понимать, - осторожно ответил Герман, чувствуя подвох.  
      - А был бы спортсмен - гордился бы за спорт, верно?  
      - Возможно, - насупился ученый.  
      - А все почему?  
      - И почему же?  
      - Эволюционно ты ущербен. В конкурентной борьбе за самок ты, извини уж, слегка никакой. В том смысле, что даже гормональный фон у тебя, скажем так, не бойцовский. Эстрогенчиков многовато. Глянь, какую корму наел, а? Прям по женскому типу.   
      - А ты на корму все смотришь, гомогей, - буркнул Герман, уязвленный «в самое самолюбие».  
      - Так вот, - невозмутимо продолжил Дегтярев, - раз уж тебе не светит бить конкурентные морды и стрелять в конкурентные тела по причине дальнозоркости - вон, очки какие толстенные! - стало быть, ринулся ты к самореализации на научном поприще. Типа мозгами выиграешь. А все почему? Потому что в тебе, в твоем биохимически сложном организме заложена такая штука, как инстинкт общественного поведения. И выходит, что причиной всей твоей тяги к познанию является банальная химия, а не высокий полет пытливого человечьего духа. Оспоришь?  
      - Как тут оспорить, - хмыкнул Герман. - С точки зрения диалектического материализма, когда бытие определяет сознание...  
      - А не определяет! - Дегтярев в запале хлопнул себя по колену и тут же скривился от боли. На перебинтованном запястье появился влажный алый кругляш. - Есть многое на свете, друг мой Герман, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам. Знаешь, все, что я тебе только что наговорил - бред сивой кобылы.  
      - Да нет, все правильно, - уныло подтвердил тот.  
      - Да ни хрена подобного. На самом деле я глубоко уважаю и тебя, и Озерова, и Сахарова, хотя все вы эволюционно бесперспективны. Мне импонирует и ваша тяга к знаниям, и склад ума. С вами не соскучишься... А вся эта тирада была лишь для того, чтобы наглядно, на твоем собственном примере, объяснить тебе, сухарю, что любое человеческое шевеление души можно разложить на атомы. И если уж ты раскладываешь на атомы кого-то, будь готов, что разложат и тебя. А посему оставь все эти термины, типа импринтинга или эмпатии, для каких-нибудь симпозиумов, где сидят одни высоколобые тупиковые ветви. Мы - просто люди. Мы живем, чувствуем, любим не потому, что так гормоны расплескались, а потому - и исключительно потому - что мы люди. И мы - не глупее вас, ученых. Просто у нас есть и другие дела...  
      Тут Дегтярев совершенно неуклюже облапил Бродягу. На какие-то секунды показалось, что та самая эволюция, к которой он апеллировал, вдруг впаяла ему вместо рук моржовые ласты: таким ватным и неуправляемым было это объятие.   
      Но в этот момент Бродяга понял, почувствовал, осознал всю радость существования на этом свете. Он не нашел слов, да их и не могло быть. Он был благодарен майору за эту отповедь - безмерно, словно тот во второй раз спас ему жизнь. Или в третий? В четвертый? Да кто их считает, эти разы? Дегтярев словно смыл всю грязь, всю мерзотную шелуху, которая угнетала его с того самого... с той самой ночи в научном модуле возле Янова. Он оправдал его - и себя. Очистил.  
      - Я мог бы придумать что-нибудь оригинальное, - задумчиво произнес Герман, - но все поистине стоящее придумано народом. До меня. Ты прав, Саныч, я во многом сухарь, - он вдруг погрустнел и посмотрел на Бродягу, кажется, с завистью - или только кажется? - Короче, будьте счастливы, олухи.  
      И вышел, деликатно прикрыв за собой дверь.


	34. Эпилог

      И олухи стали счастливы.  
      Во всяком случае, именно это: «Олухи счастливы» Бродяга впоследствии написал на порушенной красно-кирпичной стене известковой побелкой. Побелка смылась за пару дождей. Надпись стекла, такая неприлично похожая на птичью блевотину, слова исчезли. А смысл остался...  
      Смысл остался в легендах.  
  
      Легенды живут очень долго. Легенды - верный залог памяти.  
  
      Они поселились в старом лесничестве. Почти таком же, какое виделось Бродяге во сне и какое потом использовал в иллюзии Монолит.  
      Но это было настоящим.  
      Здесь тоже был телевизор, и тоже черно-белый - Рекорд В-312. Правда, нерабочий: Дегтярев попытался однажды его подключить, смеха ради, но внутри отсыревшего ящика что-то звонко лопнуло, и он погас. Теперь уже навсегда.  
      Здесь был колодец - на удивление безопасный, не засиженный аномалиями. Они неделю чистили его в четыре руки прежде, чем вода стала хотя бы слегка прозрачной. В итоге вычистили и даже запитали от генератора маленький, «на попить», погружной насос.  
      Здесь не было стекол, и их добывали почти месяц, выискивая в Припяти относительно целые. Нашли. Поставили. В два слоя. И укрепили - Бродяга все возмущался, а Дегтярев смеялся и безалаберно махал рукой, - банальным скотчем. Прочных штапиков и не проржавевших до рыжей трухи гвоздей не нашлось.  
      Бродяга, по образованию «реактивщик», в теплотехнике вполне разбирался - когда-то, в потерявшиеся в памяти годы. Но если годы потерялись, то знания остались, поэтому уже в сентябре он аляповато, с потеками глины, извести и цемента, но все же грамотно переложил покосившуюся печь и даже начал запасать дрова. В их доме можно было не пользоваться спальником, да и вообще - ходить в чем мать родила: настолько было тепло.  
      Дегтярев настоял на том, чтобы перебраться сюда: не хотел оставаться в городе. Тем более что в старой химчистке уединением и не пахло. Там прочно осела дважды дезертировавшая, но от этого еще больше уверившаяся в собственных силах группа Бродяги. Они раздобыли себе прежнюю «монолитовскую» униформу, только шевроны срезали, а оставшиеся на их месте темные, не выцвеченные солнцем пятна густо замазали чем-то едко-зеленым. Словно нарисовали на рукавах хорошо видимые издалека мишени.  
      Теперь их командиром считался Морж - и, надо сказать, он это заслужил. Никого лучше себе на замену Бродяга не смог бы подобрать еще очень долго. Возможно, никогда.  
      Монолитовцы-долговцы-дезертиры сумели запустить генератор, оставленный военными. А с подачи Дегтярева, объявившего их там, «наверху», собственным агентурным резервом, снабжение в химчистке было на высшем уровне: регулярные поставки продовольствия и боеприпасов, топлива и медикаментов. И - строгий наказ «научникам» раз в две недели являться в относительно свободную уже от «Монолита» Припять и проводить на месте медосмотры. Для этого в химчистке даже оборудовали опечатанный медпункт.  
      Особисты во все времена умели добиваться для себя самых лучших условий. А вот Дегтярев... Дегтярев эти «самые лучшие» пробивал не для себя. Он словно отдавал Бродяге долги.  
      Все обустройство заняло, не соврать бы, дней пять. Вряд ли больше. Но майор умел не только отдавать, но и требовать своего: Морж, хоть и с некоторым напряжением, все же взялся по его наводке потихоньку зачищать город, начиная с подвалов и заканчивая чердаками. Бродяга же, несмотря на то, что Дегтярев противился до открытой ругани, уходил с соратниками - бывшими или нет, никто из них так и не смог понять, - и подолгу пропадал в стройных кварталах мертвых домов, в джунглях брошенных просторных дворов. На равных, как обычный боец, тем более что со своими руками, изувеченными до потери всех хиромантических линий, привычная роль снайпера ему еще очень долго была недоступна. Правда, вкупе с новыми шрамами линия жизни у Бродяги стала до неприличия длинной - лет на сто пятьдесят, как у кавказского аксакала.  
      Дегтярев же, хоть и казался совершенно несуразным шпионом, а в интригах был силен. Руководствуясь старинным панславянским принципом о «ласковом теляти», он подбил Германа на открытие нового проекта - «Эгрегор-1», посвященного целиком и полностью теме Монолита, - и, едва тот получил одобрение от европейских спонсоров, выторговал у него кучу субподрядов на образцы, замеры и прочее. В общем, продал еще не убитого медведя в лице Монолита дважды: особистам и ученым.  
  
      Итак, все было хорошо. Настолько, что Бродяга боялся поверить. А когда поверил – случилось это очень нескоро - вспомнил напутствие Германа и написал то самое: «Олухи счастливы».  
  
      Но иногда, ночами, когда Дегтярев спал, разметавшись поперек кровати, он вставал, тихонько выходил на улицу и подолгу смотрел в небо. Любовался звездами. И вместе с тем судорожно искал в их еженощном движении хоть какой-то изъян: все еще боялся однажды увидеть за бархатной драпировкой неба злой черный шар...  
      Не находил - и осторожно укладывался рядом с майором, напротив ало светящей по половицам печи, и засыпал, совершенно неприлично даже как-то счастливый, в полной уверенности, что жизнь, как ни странно, удалась.  
  
      А с первым снегом в лесничество, обжитое, нагретое, гостеприимное, заявилась в полном составе группа Моржа. Просто так, в гости.  
      Вскоре все они уже сидели за широким, в четыре половицы, кухонным столом: пили, ели свинину, точнее, мясо плоти, ужаренное на углях до прозрачных хрустящих корочек по краям ломтя. Шумели, перебивая друг друга, стремясь рассказать все и сразу. Только майор в разговоры не лез, лишь тихо посмеивался, наблюдая за гостями: Штирлиц, что с него взять?  
      Бродяге происходящее напомнило некий семейный праздник. Впервые вот так, за общим столом собрались все его близкие: прошлое - прежняя команда, и нынешнее - Дегтярев. Он смотрел на них, вглядывался в лица. Действительно же рад был видеть бывших - или все же настоящих? - братьев, но беспокоило... Бродяга не мог понять, что конкретно.  
      Оставив компанию, он ушел в спальню. Или, может, кабинет. Они с майором так и не определились, для чего нужна комната с бесполезным ящиком и книжными полками. Включил телевизор. Просто для того, чтобы разбавить голоса, показавшиеся вдруг чужими, хотя бы треском помех.  
      По экрану побежали полосы - четкая черная и следующие рябью. За полосами проглядывало нечто.  
      Бродяга не был уверен, но, возможно, это была Екатерина Андреева из новостей российского Первого канала. Во всяком случае, на фоне ряби отчетливо просматривалась внушительная женская грудь.  
      Он уставился в мерцающий кинескоп, задумался. Интересно, а что происходит снаружи? Вне Зоны? Из новостей, наверно, можно было бы узнать что-то дельное. Жаль, что кроме шипения, ничего не услышишь...  
      Внезапно по ушам резанул ультразвуковой, комариный писк.  
      Решив, что телевизор сломался, и это свистят, издыхая, антикварные лампы, он бросил взгляд на экран и обомлел...  
      «БРОДЯГА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ! ЭТО ДЕГТЯРЕВ»  
      «БРОДЯГА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ! ЭТО»  
      «БРОДЯГА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ!»  
      «БРОДЯГА»  
      Бродяга отказывался в это верить, но по рябому от помех экрану дергано ползли четкие до рези в глазах буквы. Мерцали. Въедались в сетчатку ослепительно белой кислотой...  
      «БРОДЯГА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ! ЭТО ДЕГТЯРЕВ»  
      - Эй, ты чего тут завис? - раздался за спиной голос майора. - Трезвей давай. Гости-то к тебе пришли, не ко мне...  
      Он дернулся от неожиданности.  
      Оборачиваться не хотелось...  
  
      - Тихо, тихо, - твердая, обветренная ладонь легла на сухие от частого дыхания губы. - Не ори. Я здесь, все хорошо...  
      Дегтярев одной рукой зажимал Бродяге рот, а другой уже привычно, зная, что непременно поможет, перебирал его короткие колючие волосы.  
      - Монолит, ссу-у-ка-а... - проскулил тот в полусне.  
      - Нет, - шепнул ему на ухо Дегтярев. - Нет, не Монолит. Все взаправду. Я здесь. Ты здесь. Остальное - детали, а с деталями мы разберемся.  
      Бродяга завозился, заворочался, обхватил его, подгреб к себе словно плюшевого мишку, и затих.  
      - Убей телевизор, - потребовал неразборчиво.  
      - Уже, - хохотнул майор. - Спи.  
      А снаружи, за стенами дома метался и рвал пространство Выброс. Под его ударами содрогалась земля. Тонко звенели в рамах стекла, гудели массивные металлические щиты-ставни, выл в трубе ветер...  
      Ничего, не в первый раз...


End file.
